


Labours of Heracles

by Mouisanya



Category: Claymore, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>名词解释：双人精神同调，类似哨兵向导的作战模式，其中一个将自己的精神交由同伴控制，自己则将妖力释放至最大，用近似觉醒的临界态战斗。</p><p>大剑原作中一般挑选双胞胎来进行。</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一次遭遇传奇人物Charles的情景是Alex完全没有想象过的版本。

那次他接到的任务表面上与任何一次没有不同，他与另外两名被改造成半妖的战士收到组织命令前往底比斯肃清温和派余党——斯巴达和三十僭主的反对者纷纷逃离雅典，投奔曾经的盟友城邦。

他们标志性的装束照理引来市民畏惧的目光——身背一人多高的巨剑，银色铠甲掩盖着从脖子下方一直延伸到腹部的切口。  
巨大的利剑彰显着他们拥有超越人类的力量，人类因此称呼他们“大剑”；而铠甲下那道永远无法消失的伤痕则是他们换得力量和不朽的代价，虽然是最微乎其微的一件。

一切看上去再正常不过：组织分头通知每个战士，给出任务目标和规划的路线。高度保密的行事方式之下极少人确切知道同僚是谁，曾经和现在在执行着什么任务。  
然而刚离开雅典不到两天的路程，Alex便开始怀疑这次行动的目的。  
作为斯巴达称霸伯罗奔尼撒的武器，组织在希腊的各城邦均设有据点，47位战士依实力的排名被分配到各个城邦。  
那么既然是在底比斯，为什么这次行动不直接交给底比斯的战士来做，而是要他们不远万里从雅典追去？且不说入城带来的麻烦，光是路上就要浪费多少时间和精力。

这种怀疑在接下来的几天内被逐渐加深了，Alex得知另外两名战士都是新近才被调来雅典的，Sean之前一直都在斯巴达总部，而女战士Angel一个月前还在科林斯。  
“我是No.19，你们的排名是多少？”  
Alex的语气里没太多客套，他们互不认识，必定都不是个位数排名的战士——No.1至9的战士与两位数排名在实力上有着天壤之别，尤其是位居前五名的战士，因此他们的名字和技能也更多地被关注着。  
“No.23。” ——Sean。  
“No.28。”——Angel。  
全无头绪，只剩下不祥的预感。  
“我说……” Sean神经质地拧着手腕，“你们……我的意思是，我们，最近有得罪组织的行为吗？”  
“哼，得罪组织的事我干得多了。” Alex在成为砍妖怪的半妖之前是个奴隶，但显然不是安分守己的那类。  
“用不正确的体位性交算是吗？”—— Angel至今保留着“搭桥女子”【1】的作风。  
“我想在组织内部不算犯罪。” 【2】 Alex一本正经地回答她。  
Sean痛苦地捂住头，有种深深的无力感。

一切的疑问，当他们按照组织指示的路线避开了平原地区之后，便得到了解答。  
他们进入了荒原。

荒原并非一个单纯的地理上的定义，荒原属于旧教，克里特和锡拉随风消逝成难以置信的传说，而大地之母的阴影至今徘徊在希腊的土地上，是父权统治者们不愿承认的梦魇。  
该亚的孩子们从熔岩中出生，叛逆者以疯狂为力量，向上一代叛逆者发起复仇的进攻。

他们进入了随时变化着形态的荒原，在看到鼻子喷着地狱蒸汽的狄俄墨得斯食人马时，终于确信这一次的任务是组织给他们的发的一张冥府单程票。

狄俄墨得斯的食人马，传说中大力神赫拉克勒斯制服的怪兽，高大凶猛，可以像啃麦子一样把人体咬烂吃掉，是制作“大剑”的原材料之一。  
移动的荒原如时间的承载者，领地的封印，在荒原的边际迷失的妖魔被人类降服——尼密阿巨狮、九头蛇许德拉、律涅亚山牝鹿、厄律曼托斯山的野猪、斯廷法罗斯湖的怪鸟、狄俄墨得斯的食人马、哈迪斯的刻耳柏洛斯三头犬、半人半马的涅索斯……它们的脑部被取出作为妖力的来源，植入战士的腹腔，人类的血液与之融合并循环成为半妖，从而获得近似神的力量和不老的生命。

但误入荒原者必死无疑，特别是已经与一打以上的食人马相遇的时候。  
“现在，趁它们还没开始朝我们奔来之前，告诉我，两位。” 面临无可避免的死亡时Alex反而放松了下来，“你们在最近一次的行动中有没有控制不住妖气暴走过？”  
“什么？！” Sean一脸都什么时候了你还在问这个的表情。  
而女战士Angel转过头来看向他们，强制着自己将双眼从咆哮着的食人马身上移开，然后说：“是的，我有过，几乎完全觉醒，我想这就是组织想要干掉我们的理由。”

当半妖的战士释放的妖力超过了自身所能控制的零界点时，体内人类的意志便会节节败退，至完全消失，这个过程被称为觉醒，半妖觉醒为纯粹的妖魔，完全丧失了人类的本性。

历史上“大剑”觉醒的例子不在少数，甚至包括很多曾经排名No.1的战士。  
那对人类来讲是更大的灾难，觉醒者的存在远危险过真正的妖魔，同样受本性驱使追求杀戮和占有的同时，前者还保留着作为人类时的狡诈，和可以随时用来当做掩饰的人类外表。

“我知道，组织总有一天会清掉我们这些‘半觉醒者’。” Alex说着拔出背后的佩剑，开始毫无节制地释放妖力。  
“你疯了？！就算是我们三个都觉醒，也是不可能战胜这么多食人马的！” Sean一直以来都是个被总部灌输着正确思想的好少年，若他的大限真的来临，不难相信他会很自觉地发出黑函给同伴，请求以人类的形态被终结。  
Angel试图接近Alex，打晕也好打残也罢，眼睁睁地看着同伴觉醒还不如就这么认命被杀。  
“大剑”标志性的银色眼瞳在妖力释放至10%的时候会变成金色，Alex在瞬间完成了这一变化，然后他的妖力升至30%，英俊的面容开始扭曲，这一变化在妖力持续飙升至50%的过程中加剧，并引发了身体上的变化。  
似乎有什么东西在他的肩膀上拱起，两边对称地越来越大，然后渐渐开始成形。  
“哦不！”Angel已经不忍再看下去，“是刻耳柏洛斯三头犬！他们用地狱之犬的大脑改造的他。”

Alex觉得自己的意识慢慢消失，他想起关于那些觉醒的描述，或者说是传闻，因为毕竟没有真正的觉醒者还会回到组织给他们做相关的分享。  
“大剑”一旦觉醒，体内属于人的意志就将消失，换来的是完全不同的感知能力和欲望，甚至选择无视自己身为人时的记忆。  
那就拿走吧，我的意识和记忆，Alex想，我身为人类的一生曾经有过什么不舍得的回忆么？  
犯罪、入狱、被奴役、被改造、然后是无止境地战斗……  
他决定就这么睡去，等再次醒来，也许一切只是场噩梦而已，Scott会跑来缠着他教他射箭，他总是对这个小鬼弟弟毫无耐性。  
Scott?

“是的，Scott，Summers的儿子，你的弟弟，唯一的弟弟。”他听见有个声音对他说。  
弟弟的面孔好像突然被人从记忆的底层发掘出来，他哭着求他回家——他永远都是那个爱哭的小鬼。

下一瞬间Alex就醒了过来，他发现自己倒在了地上，刚才在妖力作用下变了形的双手已经恢复了原样。  
身边的Sean和Angel和他一样因为恐惧而不受控制地释放着妖力，渐渐开始觉醒。

“别怕，孩子。”  
他惊奇在这样嘈杂的战场上他居然能听到有人这般柔声细语却不乏说服力，好像是对话者直接进入了他的想法一样。  
一个步态优雅的少年从他身边闪过，向两个在觉醒边缘挣扎的战士伸出了手，像是安抚受到惊吓的动物一般柔和地。  
Sean和Angel停止了因妖力而引起的抽搐，身体慢慢恢复回人类。

Alex这才转过头看清了来者并非一个人，远处还站着一个瘦高的青年和一个大块头的男人，他们从头到脚都掩藏在披风里，而背上竟然背着战士用的巨剑！  
“你们是谁？是组织的人？”他转头问那个控制住他们的的少年：“你是妖力同调者？还是，还是使用了精神攻击？”  
少年笑着而不语，一双蓝色的大眼睛狡黠地游走于三位半觉醒者之间，艳红的唇色在人类中甚是少见。  
“Charles！”瘦高的青年拔出背上的大剑说：“快退后，食人马已经发现我们了。”  
“放松，Hank。”而另一个男人却完全不以为意：“放下你那愚蠢的大剑觉醒吧，要知道，我都已经快要记不得你体内的小野兽是什么了。”  
“Logan，别欺负Hank。”Charles——Xavier的儿子、雅典贵族、传说中组织最强的行刑者 、被官方宣布下落不明的第二代No.1——在面对着一打食人马、两个不太好管理的同伴和三个刚刚从暴走边缘被救回来毫无战斗力的战士时，依然可以保持高贵的仪态好整以暇地说教：  
“我要再强调一遍，不要过分依赖觉醒的力量，那会渐渐削弱你们意志中的人性，觉醒并不可怕，我们一直以来想要证明的就是觉醒者并非完全丧失人性。但如果陶醉于滥用觉醒的力量来满足自己的欲望……”

这就是Alex与传说中的Charles第一次见面的情形，他本以为到此为止已经足够颠覆的了，传说中定着各种光环的Charles竟然是个小个子的美少年，而且会像该死的哲学家一样发表长篇大论。  
但这其实只是个开始。

注【1】：“搭桥女子”——为避免使用“妓女”这个不怎么好听的字眼而使用的委婉语，虽然在古希腊，从事情色事业并不是一件不光彩的事。毕竟，少有文明能像古希腊人那样享受并公开赞美爱欲。  
注【2】：“曾有历史记录古希腊有同性恋被捕，其罪名并非与同性做爱，而是在做爱时用了不正确的体位……”这是一位建筑学教授在古代西方建筑史这门必修课上的一段话，他试图解释在古希腊的道德审美中position和order的重要性。我当时作为他的助教其实内心有很多OS没好意思说出来。


	2. Chapter 2

若不是亲眼看见，Alex真的会以为第一代的战士纯粹是组织杜撰出来的噱头。  
第一代47人中有半数以上在伯罗奔尼撒战争中战死，剩下的不是觉醒就是下落不明。

Charles是第一代为数不多的幸存者，拥有妖力同调的能力，可以支配半妖战士的感官，进而控制对方内心的精神领域。  
他刚刚背上大剑不久就打败了当时的No.2Emma——另一位妖力同调者，并且成功地控制No.1的Erik使用觉醒的临界态战斗而不完全失去人的意识。

控制一个处于觉醒边缘的战士是一件非常危险的事，同期所有的其他组合都以失败告终，有三位个位数排名的觉醒者就是当时的战士失控造成的。  
Erik这个原本难以驾驭的战士却在Charles的控制下发挥稳定。这并不罕见——爱侣是最好的公民战士，即便是在阿里斯托芬发表他那热烈赞美爱与的演说三十多年之前的希腊城邦之中，人们也倾向相信“怀着打动所爱这一私人目的是有利于实现英勇杀敌这一公共目标的。”

所以，Alex不该惊讶于见到这样一个海拉斯式的Charles——比起由“用赫拉克勒斯的敌人们制造出”的半妖，Charles倒更像是大力神本人所钟爱的少年。  
岁月在“大剑”身上留不下任何痕迹，半个世纪以来追求Charles的人多到人类的记忆力难以应付的程度，这其中不仅仅包括“大剑”，也有不少与组织关系密切的政治家，以及他本人的社交圈里的哲学家和诗人。  
但即使是在主神宙斯迷恋盖尼米得的奥林匹斯山，爱与美之神也并没把众神的爱慕当回事，反而莫名地被战争的无情与毁灭性吸引。  
一直以来Charles的眼中只有Erik。  
斯巴达人因严酷得几近自虐的苦行僧精神与其他希腊人的恣意行欢格格不入，但显然Lensherr之子Erik的可怕不是乖张孤僻就可以形容的，他兼有阿瑞斯对战斗的执着和哈迪斯对死亡的了然。  
毕竟，作为首批试验品中唯一一个幸存者，他根本就是已经踏足过冥界土地的人，再没有什么是更黑暗的梦魇。

Charles最初向往这个和他父亲差不多大的男人，就像每一个初长成的年轻男子渴望有年长的男性认同并教导自己。对他来讲Erik是个完美的爱人，他像喀戎教导赫拉克勒斯般教导Charles剑术与搏击，声称自己是最好的导师，因为他是组织用半人马的血肉改造的战士。  
“当然，他也像涅索斯一样好色。”——提起这件事Charles总会扯到别的事情上去。

幸福使人向命运和荣誉妥协，即使是像阿瑞斯那般狂暴凶残的神也一样无法抵御爱神的魔力。  
Erik自己也未曾意识到他是有多么依赖Charles对他的控制，每一次他们的妖力融合在一起，这种安全感让他放心地去释放半人马张狂的妖力，那力量总能带给他胜利。他尤其迷恋每一次在Charles的引导和召唤下恢复为人的感觉，像战舰驶回熟悉的港湾，又或是夜深千帐营火中，找到了永远为他点亮的那盏。

然而复仇的火焰，却是连爱神阿芙洛狄忒都无法熄灭的。

Erik借一次斯巴达奴隶起义之乱谋杀了他幼年时的主人Shaw——陷害他们家族的元凶。这在人们依然膜拜复仇女神的年代是值得嘉许的行为，那些不报杀亲之仇的人反而会遭受日以继日的折磨和迫害。  
但Shaw是组织的元老会成员，杀死这样的人物是要付出代价的。不知对Erik而言，接受复仇女神的惩罚是否好过面对前来诛杀他的行刑者。  
这桩史无前例的背叛让组织派遣了有史以来最大阵容的处刑队，由No.2至No.6五名战士作为行刑者：  
No.2微笑的Charles，No.3白皇后Emma，No.4美杜莎Raven——Xavier的女儿、Charles的妹妹，No.5 红魔Azazel，No.6 野兽Hank。  
最终两败俱伤。

你抛弃了我！  
你抛弃了我！是你害Raven觉醒！  
你抛弃了我！是你害Raven觉醒然后抛弃了我！

多年以后Charles嘶声裂肺的怒吼成了Erik最害怕的梦魇，他惊奇在失去了人的意志之后反而感受到了恐惧——他是觉醒者，曾是No.1的战士的觉醒者，是所有的觉醒者中的巅峰。  
是北方的深渊者。

“北方的深渊者……”  
在看到身后那匹巨型的人马的时候Alex想起了那个名字——北之深渊者Erik。No.1的战士觉醒后的实力与一般觉醒者完全不是同一个等级，他们被称为深渊者。  
本来冲着他们进攻的食人马群突然止步不前，纷纷发出恐惧的叫声，像被钉死在地上一样躁动不安地咆哮着。  
那是Alex他们从未正面接触过的妖力，任何他们曾对峙过的觉醒者都无法与之相提并论。  
Hank和Logan瞬间拔出了身后的大剑，把Alex、Sean和Angel挡在身后。

深渊者的手臂突然晃了一下，有什么看不清的东西越过了他们六个人向食人马群飞去，等他们反应过来的时候，一匹食人马已经被长枪一样的物体插在地上，它抽搐了几下便断了气，马群被惊得四散奔逃。  
Alex觉得自己在发抖，似乎是体内的妖力在被什么东西召唤着，他没发现身边的Sean和Angel也经历着同样的恐惧。  
深渊者收起变化成长枪的手臂，食人马的尸体被他挑了起来，对比之下小得像是一件破碎的玩具。

谁也没来得及发现Charles收起了笑容，银色的双眼开始变化颜色，他的动作快得旁人只能看到残影。  
似乎只有深渊者本人察觉到，他空洞的双眼望向Charles，什么表情都看不出的脸上透着残忍的冷漠——如果那面具般的盔甲可以被称作是脸的话。  
他就站在那里仿佛等待着Charles拔出剑向他袭来，虽然这一切快得旁人根本看不清——Charles的身影像一阵风吹过深渊者的身边，干净利落地卸下了他挑着食人马的手臂。

“哦，诸神啊，他刚才最后一句是怎么说的？”Logan看着地上那条连带着半个肩膀的手臂，一脸倒胃口的表情——虽然以深渊的再生能力来讲接个手臂不算什么。  
“不要滥用暴力。”Hank很是体贴地提醒他，虽然他自己都有翻白眼的冲动。

Alex没和任何人说过他崇拜过一个战士——这个喜欢把自己塑造得十恶不撤的男孩子内心深处也是个有偶像的。他更没有跟任何人说过，那天的遭遇彻底颠覆了他一直以来惟一崇拜的人——  
Erik Lensherr，组织史上最强的No.1，斯巴达人中的斯巴达人，留着反奴役血液的背叛者，连爱人都可以抛弃的混账……就这么轻易地被砍掉了近1/3的身体。  
传说中的终极恶魔不是这么没用的！  
特别是当他看到半人马恢复人的形态之后，还没来及把手臂接上就又被那个外表俊美的小个子一脚踹倒踩在脚下的时候，Alex在心中凄惨地嚎叫了一声。

“这家伙一点儿也不弱我的孩子，别为他伤心。”Charles的双颊在盛怒之下泛着“大剑”少有的红晕，“微笑的Charles”的笑容着实让人战栗，“他是个怪物、杀手、叛徒……”  
被踩在地上的男人不以为意地笑了笑，这时才漫不经心地开口：“这些头衔可真威风我的朋友——很久不见——但我怎么觉得也适用于你，和你身后的那两位，Hank！Logan！很高兴见到你们。”  
“闭嘴！”Charles气急败坏地往Erik的伤口上补了一脚，后者闷哼了一声便乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“你……”名为隐退实则背叛组织的第二代No.1一时也想不出什么来反驳，他这才察觉到这样的姿势不适合继续对决下去——刚刚恢复人类形态的深渊者一丝不挂地躺在他脚下，那值得用大理石来隽刻的身体饱满匀称。  
Charles将视线移开，转过身假装去捡地上的手臂：“见鬼的把手接起来再说！”

Logan和Hank无奈地收起了大剑。  
不知道为什么，Alex觉得心里没刚才那么堵得慌了。


	3. Chapter 3

碎碎念：老万那个痰盂儿头盔and基佬紫战袍造型简直丑die，我要把他扒个精光……

 

Erik记得他有一个刚出生不久就被遗弃荒野的弟弟——体弱多病在斯巴达这个军营一般运作的国家里无疑是最严重的罪行。  
母亲躲起来偷偷抽泣的背影在他的记忆中挥之不去，她是个不被允许表现出脆弱的斯巴达女子，从孩童时代就被教育成为战士的妻子和母亲，付出一生去等待心爱之人战死疆场的消息。

失去亲人的痛苦在他的心里深深刻下咒语，在被流放荒原的那段日子里，母亲抽泣的背影是支撑Erik不向哈迪斯下跪的唯一理由。  
他不敢去想像，她得知自己的死讯会是什么样的心情。  
被爱着却投身死亡，绝对残忍过世上任何一桩杀戮。 

***

狼群的数量越来越多，并迅速地将它们的敌人团团围住，准备踏着同伴的尸体进攻。  
站在狼群的中心，少年像是竞技中的运动员一样赤裸着——伤痕遍布——一道凶残丑陋的伤疤沿脖颈一路延伸至下腹。  
与壮年的斯巴达男人相比，刚刚发育成熟的身体仍然显得有些消瘦单薄，但线条优美的肌肉和比例匀称的骨骼霸道地散发着象征男性力量的体热，在冬日寒风萧索的荒原上炽烈的好像燃烧的篝火。

握紧手中一人高的大剑，他一面抵抗着体内肆意侵蚀自己意志的妖力一面准确无误地斩杀着从四面八方扑上来的狼群。  
被过分透支的半妖力量早已超出了身为人类的体力所能支撑的范围，他脑海中也无数次想像着自己力竭倒下之后被成群的野兽撕咬成碎片的情景。  
然后是母亲的泪颜。  
他更加不顾一切地挥动着手中的剑。  
活下去是惟一的信仰——  
即使变成魔鬼……

***

“所以，什么风把你吹来了，老朋友？”Erik轻而易举地接上了自己的手臂，再生的速度之快让三个年轻人情不自禁地倒吸了一口气，“你的怒火告诉我，应该不只是为了诱劝新的觉醒者和你回德尔斐避难吧。”  
“闭嘴，回答问题就够了！”Charles尽量克制地不去看对方那散发着“体热”【1】的裸体，遮掩自己的身体和性欲是斯巴达男人永远都学不会的礼仪，“Pietro和Wanda在哪里？”  
“你说什么？！”  
“他们一声不吭地离开了德尔斐，谁也没有他们的消息。我说Erik，你难道不应该稍微关心一下他们的近况吗？够了！我知道你想说什么，他们当然不是孩子了……”  
“关心？”深渊者转过身，像是猛兽锁定了猎物一样危险地盯着Charles，冰冷的愠怒底层渗透出一丝难以察觉的自嘲，“你在谈论一个觉醒者、一个深渊的心么？看看你身后，最年轻的战士都会嘲笑你。”

然而Charles根本没有回头，他一把揪住Erik半长的头发扯向自己。没了身高差的阻碍，两人的目光终于在同一个水平线上对视。  
“你他妈的再这么自哀自怨一次，Erik，你将为我们所有人的结局而后悔……”  
Charles的眼睛按耐不住地放出金色，这对一个觉醒者来说是个危险的讯号……

“嘿！姑娘们，姑娘们，够了！”  
Logan觉得自己再不出声阻止的话，在场的所有人都会被连累成炮灰：“我们大老远从德尔斐过来不是来吵架的，快把那该死的神谕解释一下。”  
生怕Charles又会和Erik吵到一发不可收拾，Hank赶快上来替他解释：“Erik，德尔斐发出了神谕，组织的某位元老将会死于美杜莎之手，而他的死亡会加速组织对觉醒者的清洗。”  
“那有什么不同？你认为他们现在的清洗还不够快么？”  
“不，问题的关键在于Raven。”Hank努力调整着自己的呼吸：“她本人将被抓住，组织会利用她的能力。”  
美杜莎的Raven，无需再多的解释，Erik已经明白了事态的严重性。  
Hank并没有看清Erik的表情变化，仍然继续说着：“Pietro和Wanda很有可能是去底比斯找Raven……”

Erik不再无动于衷地聆听，他伸手把自己被Charles扯住的头发解救出来，然后慢慢向后退去——这是为觉醒提供空间的习惯动作。  
“不，他们根本不会去找Raven，而是去组织自投罗网了。”强大如飓风的妖气袭来，北方的深渊重新变化为半人马的觉醒态，掉头离开，“别继续躲在德尔斐了Charles，阿波罗的神殿庇佑不了你们。”

Charles望着他远去的背影却没有阻止。  
“Charles？”Hank走上来和他站在一起，“你放心让他去找Pietro和Wanda吗？”  
“当然不，这个走到哪里都大肆破坏的家伙。”Charles痛苦地闭上眼。  
——但这是他保护他们的方式。

他永远无法同意Erik的做法，而Erik也从来不相信他的那套理论。  
但Charles从没向任何人提过，在Erik没有与组织决裂之前，他们的争执其实更多。  
作为No.1的Erik强大偏执，对别人的劝解会持固执己见的态度的确不难理解，而他在精神上对Erik的控制也没起什么好的作用。

他借温泉关之战脱离组织之后，反而觉得又回到了从前和Erik共用一个精神意识战斗的时光。  
他用自己的方式证明人性必定战胜命运，而Erik用他深渊的力量震慑觉醒者，并在必要的时候终结他们的生命。

提洛同盟越来越偏离她最初成立时的誓言，雅典的野心日益彰显，同盟被帝国取代，民主被专制玷污，记忆中仅有的关于故里的回忆也被时代的更替所践踏。  
然后忽然有一天他们觉察到浪费时间在说服对方这件事上根本没有意义。

“Erik是个混账这没错，不过有一点他说的对。”Logan打破了沉默：“德尔斐并不是安全的庇护所，我们必须准备好迎接战斗。”

荒原的边界渐渐模糊，黑暗退到了太阳神无法触及的角落。  
阿瑞斯的战车从来没有停止过。

注【1】：可以把古希腊用的“体热”通俗地形容成男性荷尔蒙。 所以，老万那个移动的xxx散发器，你懂得。。。


	4. chapter 4

今天已经数不清是第几次被一顿猛摔在地上，Charles仰面躺着，在炽热的阳光下完全睁不开双眼。

 

“Charles，站起来。”

 

身体与地面的撞击让他有些耳鸣，他觉得那声音仿佛来自远方——尽管他想象得出说话者就站在他脑袋上面，正在用不带任何感情的眼神望着他。

 

“快站起来！别赖在地上了。”

 

他的老师是个严厉的冷血斯巴达人——这意味着任何命令如果他重复了三遍以上，那你就死定了。

 

“Charles……”

这是最后通牒了，Charles努力地翻身撑起身体失败之后，他放弃地又一次使用了犯规的招数——手指放在太阳穴上——把他的老师兼朋友兼同袍兼恋人Erik，给脑了。

 

“你干嘛要那么认真地折磨我，Erik？”不止一次Charles斜靠在长榻上，把手中的酒杯送到红润的唇边，谴责自己的恋人无论在战场还是床上都是个魔鬼，“我是个受过训练的、合格的战士——只是无法和你相比而已。再说了，我轻而易举地就可以绞烂对手的脑子。”

 

每当这时Erik总会拿一件旧事当幌子敷衍过去：“这是个好问题，Charles，我的确不记得当初是谁要求我训练他的。好像是在一个雅典式的宴饮上，一群自称诗人和哲学家的瘾君子们嬉笑着谈论爱的本性并就地实践。而那个人斜靠在长塌上，把手中的酒杯送到红润的唇边……”

 

那个调情时提出的请求是Charles最大的耻辱，所以通常他都不会再追问下去。

其实也没有必要追问什么，他们的精神在无数次战斗中融合在一起，关于Erik的一切他都知道。

 

他完全明白为什么Erik那么热衷于训练他。

因为，在他遭遇一个他无法用精神控制的对手的时候——比如说觉醒者——他必须完完全全依靠他的剑战斗。

 

Erik从一开始就知道，总有那么一天，Charles会独自面对一个觉醒者，而这个觉醒者，终有一天就是Erik他本人。

 

＊＊＊

 

他又梦到了行刑的那一天……

 

“大人，您没睡么？”

Charles的目光从篝火上移开，望向来者。

“Alex？叫我Charles就好了。”

“Charles。”年轻的战士走过来在他身边坐下：“难道不是Sean在守夜吗？这家伙在搞什么？！”

“没关系，我正好醒了。让他回去睡好了。”Charles的笑容让Alex想起了这位前No.1的别名，微笑的Charles——这个名字曾代表着甜美也代表着恐惧，两者同样令人战栗不已。

 

“你不去休息吗Alex？”Charles关心地问：“刚从觉醒中恢复过来可不是一件轻松的事情。”

 

Alex不知道应该怎么样回答，他从来不善于和人打交道。

就这样直接问他，会不会太唐突呢？

看出了Alex的踌躇，Charles的笑更深了：“希望我有能力解答你的疑问。”

 

难道妖力同调者连读心都可以么？

 

“Charles……”Alex沉默了很久，“David经常跟我提起你。”

他的话让Charles几乎停止呼吸，接下来的沉默久得让Alex有些后悔。

“你认识David？”终于，Charles用一种小心翼翼地、轻柔的语气问道。

“是的，我很抱歉。在他觉醒之前，我曾有几次任务和他一起，那是组织宣布你下落不明之后的事情。他是个自控力强大的战士，你知道，我们没有办法不羡慕他，他有个值得自豪的父亲。”

 

“我并不是个尽职的父亲，Alex。”Charles的眼眸在篝火的映衬下显得通红，“David的母亲是个普通人，对我们的妖力有着天生的恐惧，而我不够关心他。”

“David从来没有抱怨过这些，他以你为傲Charles。”

“我不知道，Alex。我对他的想法了解的太少，他拒绝和我离开组织的时候我很失望。被自己的儿子否定真是最令人恼火的事——我想Pietro和Wanda去德尔斐加入我们的时候Erik也肯定是同样的心情——我根本不明白，他是想以人类的身份活着，并以人类的身份死去。”

 

又是一阵沉默，静得只能听到篝火燃烧的声音。

 

“Charles，你从来没有觉醒过么？”

 

“没有。”Charles的笑容在火光下更显温暖：“说真的，这就是你的困惑么，我以为会是更有挑战性的。那么，你想知道为什么吗？”

Alex没有说话，但紧张的眼神已经给出了答案。

 

“一个妖力同调者首先必须是个能够绝对控制妖力的人，因为他们一旦失控，身边所有的人都会受到影响。”

 

“所以，那传言并不是真的？他们说你是半觉醒者。当年讨伐Erik的行刑队中，白皇后的暴走引发了所有的人的觉醒，而只有你一人恢复了原样。”

“谁不曾被谬传过？”Charles沉默了片刻，“Alex，那不仅仅是Emma的问题，我们每个人都有责任。”

 

他又梦到了行刑的那一天……

 

被围在中间的Erik没给行刑者任何准备的时间便挥剑划过他的双腿，骨肉断裂分离的剧痛让他几乎晕厥过去。Raven发疯似的冲过来，完全不顾战况地释放自身的妖力为他连接断肢。

Emma同时控制着Azazel和Hank的觉醒态，他们三个根本不是Erik觉醒之后的对手……

 

“可也不是你的错！”这不像是Alex的说话风格，但那天晚上他就是莫名地想这样坚定地告诉他。

Charles微微一怔，随即笑着拍了拍Alex的肩膀。

 

“谢谢，Alex。如果三十年前我听到这句话我会很感动，那时我还在用所有的热情和精力来证明自己的正确和说服错误的人——为组织劝导或处决觉醒者，那是我作为行刑者的全部意义所在。但是，在浪费这么多时间之后我才明白，有些不正确的人或事，其实只是和我不同而已。而我没有能力，也没有责任去改变别人。”

“我以为……你和Erik是宿敌。”

“哦，孩子，别那么戏剧性，你不适合歌队的工作，相信我。”Charles凝视着Alex的眼神中充满笑意。

 

“不用在意，Alex，如果有一天你选择觉醒，我不会强求你留下来。你有选择的权利。”——他从未强求过任何人留下来。

 

Alex再次领教了被妖力同调者看穿的感觉——这让人出乎意料地轻松。

 

“去睡一会儿吧，Alex，明天还有很长的路。”

 

碎碎念：之前想过用David虐一虐Charles，比如David在觉醒前发黑函给Charles了，或者他觉醒了之后组织派行刑者Charles干掉了他……

想想还是算了，让他刚一出场就领便当本来就已经很过分了。原谅我吧，大群，双手合十，我还是比较心疼你爸。


	5. chapter 5

碎碎念：在缓慢地把EC的故事从头讲起。这对于一个没什么耐性的人来说真的是件不容易的事。。。

 

第一次见到Erik的时候Charles还是个训练生，他穿着雅典少年最常见的贴身短袍，布料薄得看得到象牙般光洁白皙的皮肤和乳头的颜色，那俊美的身体和柔软的四肢即使出现在满目皆为美的运动竞技场上，也应是最引人目光流连的对象——如果没有胸前那道改造时留下的刀痕的话，他的美就是无可挑剔的。

他这样的少年理应属于德尔斐——主神所青睐的世界的中心，如太阳神与雅典公主的儿子伊翁一样被庇护着成长，远离一切杀戮和掠夺。

而认识Charles的人都明白一个道理：外表往往是最具欺骗性的，身世更是会给人愚蠢的妄想。  
这个刚学会狩猎不久就敢带着妹妹一起偷偷闯入荒原探寻妖魔的孩子有一个过分聪慧和成熟的头脑，雅典贵族式的娱乐和病态的自我沉迷显然不能满足他。

他第一次偶遇Erik是在偷跑出来玩儿的途中。

北方的山区在夏天遍地野花，林间空地上间或能看见被吃得只剩少量骨头的鹿和野猪——荒原曾经在这个区域出现过的痕迹十分明显。  
Charles肩挎弓箭，他从训练营里遛出来的时候顺手牵羊，在还没能挥动大剑之前，弓箭总是他最得心应手的武器——比谁的箭术更精准是他和Raven从小就沉迷其中的游戏，再大一点之后，他们每年有一半的时间逗留在雅典北方的莽莽丛林中追逐野兽。

每次接触到弓箭他都会更加强烈地想念Raven——他同父异母的妹妹，曾经他们像孪生兄妹那样一起奔跑着从绵延数百里的丛林中穿过，大口喘着气地倒在草地上，头挨着头，互相对视的时候大笑着说对方那上下颠倒的脸有多好笑。  
Raven并没有传统意义上的精致五官，但却像是月神阿耳忒弥斯那么令人着迷——手持弓箭跟随在哥哥身边，斯巴达女孩子一样身着短裙袒露着笔直而结实的大腿，一头浓密的金黄色卷发从来都是随意地高高扎在脑后。

Charles难以自控地想念她，作为组织的重点培育对象他和Raven一直是被单独隔离的。而且在一次Charles带Raven溜出去玩儿惊动了整个组织之后，Raven自己也拒绝再参与她哥哥的冒险活动。

“我现在每天要面对的挑战已经够刺激的了Charles，你自己保重吧，以防你有一天被尼密阿的狮子嚼碎了或者被好色的半人马抢去了，我爱你。”  
Raven说这话的时候根本没想到，她的哥哥有一天同时遭遇了尼密阿巨狮和涅索斯的半人马。

Charles加快了脚步，向那妖力的源头跑去。  
天色已经变得发暗，太阳不见了，风暴随着荒原的扩大在迅速地聚集。乌云越来越低，闪电的磁场在屏蔽着附近的生灵靠近，云黑得如同哈迪斯的长袍。冥府的主宰永远在荒原的尽头等待新死的灵魂。

凭借着对妖力的识别力，Charles清晰地感受到了争斗的双方中有一方已经慢慢弱了下去。  
是组织的战士，那个渐渐失去生命力的妖力之中混合着人的思想和情绪，他不由自主地摘下肩上的弓。

然而在他很快就要接近的时候，那股变弱的妖力就突然像闪电穿透云层一样变得强烈起来，Charles觉得自己的精神被一阵带着火焰的箭矢袭击着，透过烈焰能瞥见复仇女神的脸。

对一个有能力感应别人的妖力并加以操纵的人来说，这是从未有过的经历。他不知道一个人的对求生和杀戮的执念有多么深切，才能这样无意识地撼动妖力同调者的精神世界。那执念产生于苦难，被仇恨赋予了破坏天地的能力，用的是悲伤和恐惧的血肉之躯。

在看到不远处被轰炸得塌陷的土地时，闯入了他精神领域的情感和画面也一下子清晰起来。

Charles看得见那个战士的记忆，透过他在死亡边缘挣扎时爆发的闪电般回放的记忆看见了那人从被流放开始所遭遇的一切。  
“啊！！！”这股强大的精神侵略让Charles招架不及摔倒在地上，“快停下来！你会害死自己！”

流放途中的深嵌骨肉的刑具、改造过程中的失败和粗暴的禁锢、承受不住妖力而死去的试验品们、为活下去而执行的每一个死亡任务……

Charles费力地从地上爬起来，最初的冲击之后他已经找回了控制，所有残忍的画面都异常短暂甚至模糊不清，Charles能感受到，在经历了那么多磨难之后，那个人对生存的渴望始终贯穿其中，从未放弃过。

——因为惟一不断重复出现的，是一个母亲悲伤欲绝的眼神。

而Charles还来不及仔细感受这份感情的牵绊，就感到了原本占上风的妖魔被击倒，它的妖力随之彻底消失，而半妖战士的气息也在刚才的爆发过后再次弱了下去。

跑到刚刚发生争斗的地方时他觉得自己的心跳快要停止了，硝烟渐渐散去，坍塌如山谷的地上躺着一只体型大得不正常的巨狮，Charles一眼就认出那是荒原里的妖魔，赫拉克勒斯的敌人之一——来自尼密阿的妖魔。

荒原慢慢消失，原本晴朗的天空再次呈现湛蓝的色彩，林间的平地毛发无损地恢复原状——除了那具尼密阿巨狮的尸体之外，一切仿佛什么都没发生过。

Charles环顾四周，有什么东西在胸口偏左的位置隐隐作痛，但他知道那不是任何伤口。  
只是他的心在流血——它被厄洛斯【1】的箭射中了。  
……

 

Erik在自己将要失去意识之前停下了脚步，无力地摔倒在了新长出嫩叶的草丛中，很明显，他的身体已经无法控制突然的减速。  
他觉得自己没有离开太远，组织的人很快就会来善后，把他所杀掉的妖魔带回去制造新的战士。他可一点也不想让他们看到他现在这个鬼样子。  
疼痛侵蚀着他的每一条神经，除去浑身上下深可见骨的划伤，他的右腹和脖颈处被咬掉的部分更是触目惊心——作为一个攻击型的战士，他无法在短时间内完成肢体或内脏的重生，这两处伤已经是致命的了。  
Shaw显然是不想放过任何一件可以置他于死地的任务，一个战士最好的结局就是被妖魔吃抹干净。  
他觉得疲惫。  
……

Charles不知道自己在丛林里跑了多久，他始终找不到消失的Erik，对方忽隐忽现的妖气很难捕捉到行踪。  
他觉得恐惧。  
那是他很久都没有经历过的恐惧，久到记不清是什么时候的事，可能是幼年的某个经历，在剧场的人群中找不到自己的亲人，害怕到怀疑自己是不是被遗弃。那种恐惧会随时间成倍地增长，而时间的长度又被无限拉长，哪怕是短短一瞬都被放大成永恒。  
他害怕得几乎要喊出声来。

当时的恐惧感在他的血液里埋下了种子，从此他最大的梦魇，就是有一天发现自己是被留下来的那个，而遗弃他的人穿过冥府入口前面那片长满常春花的草地，踏上卡隆的摆渡横渡阿刻戎河，在忘川勒忒前恋恋不舍地回过头来张望……

每每回想起那次初见Charles都会为自己少年时代的奋身不顾而苦笑，他根本没有见过Erik，但当他找到那个倒在草丛中血流满地的男人时，却伤心地忍不住为他流泪。  
少年时代总是喜欢用安提戈涅式的自我牺牲来向对阿芙洛狄忒表明自己的的臣服，对那些莫名的冲动尤其不能自已，丝毫不加怀疑便一往而深。  
所以，当Charles惊恐地感觉到Erik的妖力已经释放到觉醒的边缘时，他的身体根本没经大脑控制就冲过去抱住了Erik。

肆意散发的妖力如火焰般毫不留情地燃烧着他怀里那个雕像一般的躯体，而现在也同样燃烧在他的身上。  
Charles强忍着烈焰的灼热凑近Erik的脸颊，将整个身子覆在他的背上试图安抚着他。

Erik，停下，停下你的万劫不复聆听我。

他拼命将他搂紧，两人的身体紧贴在一起，仿佛下一刻就要嵌入彼此。本来就单薄的短衫在剧烈的扭动之下已经掉落了一大半，Erik滚烫的体热迅速地传递到了Charles身上，让年轻的训练生挣扎着大汗淋漓，情不自禁地呻吟出声。

Erik，停下来！把你的痛苦交给我，不要动用觉醒的力量去治愈伤口！

Charles用右手环过Erik的脖颈，一边制止对方在妖力下失控地战抖一边尝试再生他左肩上的骨骼和血管，而左手搂着那肌肉紧实的腰身，伤者右腹流淌出来的内脏的质感让Charles几乎崩溃地咬住对方的手臂来阻止自己的呜咽。

血腥味立即充斥满Charles的口腔，他觉得自己无法呼吸，像是怀抱着一尊燃烧的青铜雕像急速地坠入海底。

他觉得自己马上就要被溺死在一片安静的海中，但内心却出奇地平静，没有一丝恐惧。

没有恐惧，Erik，若这就是死亡的到来，我将没有恐惧。  
因为我能确定的是——  
你不是一个人……

注【1】：厄洛斯(Eros)是古希腊的什么神，不用说大家都能猜到:P


	6. chapter 6

那次捕猎尼密阿巨狮的任务让Erik差点儿丧命，他又一次试图动用觉醒的力量来再生身上致命的伤口，这已经不是第一次了——就这样死在任务中从来不是他甘心接受的。

 

他知道，他的仇人所等待的就是他屈膝于觉醒的这一天，比起毁灭他，Shaw更加欣赏他的堕落，用他求生的渴望为诱饵，引导着一步步他变成魔鬼。

这让Shaw感觉自己更接近于神，甚至超越神。普罗米修斯用河水调和粘土创造人类，他用憎恨和恐惧创造觉醒者。

 

前几次Erik都成功地控制住了觉醒的程度，虽然不一定瞒得住组织的眼线但也没落下任何把柄。

 

而这一次他失控了，身体致命的部位受到了重创，脖颈的伤口大量失血，腹部的创口大到连内脏都破裂流出。 

情况简直不能更糟糕，他拼尽最后的力量跑进了丛林，然后就无力地被卷入觉醒的烈焰之中。 

 

觉醒的过程是欲望的爆发——在信仰“体热”的年代，身体的温度似乎就代表了生命的全部力量和荣耀，代表生存的能力和繁衍的希望。

生命本身是被欲望驱使的，觉醒者的欲望像无底的深渊。如果说人类生命力的强度仅仅是身体的热度，那么觉醒者的力量则是赫淮斯托斯愤怒的火焰，是孕育所有兵器和仇恨的熔炉。

 

妖性的觉醒就是人性的死亡，失去生命的身体只能是冰冷没有温度的。觉醒之后的寒冷彻骨入髓如哈迪斯的呼吸，是黑暗与死亡共同的盟友。

 

他感到寒冷，一切又回到了在荒原中被流放的日子，四野都是皑皑白雪，陪伴他的只有随时会到来的死亡而已。天地间寂静一片，仿佛是梦里在回放着没有声音的回忆。

 

他用愤怒在这片飘雪的荒原燃起熊熊大火，最初火焰是远处的日落，金黄与火红在海水的涨落起伏之下跳动，不出一会儿就在他的恨意助长下更加迅速地向他蔓延过来，像荒原中的狼群一般将他围在中心一步步逼近并吞噬。

 

然后他听到了那个声音。

Erik……

尾音清澈短暂却留下依依不舍，轻柔地仿佛熟睡时床榻间的耳边呓语，又像是恋人交吻时唇齿之间滑出的叹息。Erik看不见他的脸却能感觉到泪水划过脸颊的湿润。

 

他的身体带着太阳的温暖——这是Erik醒来之前最后的印象。

 

“你来晚了。”

Erik穿过学院的庭院前往角力场的时候见到了Emma——组织里唯一一个完全不把Erik当回事儿的战士，排名仅仅屈于Erik之下——白皇后高挑纤瘦的身体被从脖子到脚包裹在铠甲之中，她慵懒地倚在回廊的柱子上，大剑被卸下靠在墙边。

 

“有必要早来么？”Erik停下脚步，等着Emma背上大剑与他并肩朝角力场走去。

强如No.2的白皇后，身上散发着无需靠近就能感受到的寒冷，即便是在一群欠缺体热的女人们之中都显得有些过分。

“听说你遇上了麻烦，Erik。尼密阿的猫爪是不是出奇的锋利，它在你的身上留下了刻骨铭心的痕迹没有？”

Erik没有给出Emma渴望看到的恼怒，也没有配合她那充满暗示的语调。

“你若真的那么好奇的话稍后大可亲自检查，但今天恐怕不行，这是我每年唯一一次穿这身蠢战袍的日子。”

“是的，而且我们的No.1从来不会在每年重新排位的角斗中被砍得丢盔卸甲对不对？除非，你体内那匹半人马有过分的表现欲。”

Erik本能地察觉出话题的走向有些诡异，但他很快就看清了言语的迷雾之下所掩饰的东西。

“归根结底男人就是男人，被欲望主宰的生物，总是轻易地向觉醒俯首称臣不是吗？”

 

——听说你遇上了麻烦，Erik……

作为Shaw的左右手，Emma对他算是客气的——他动用觉醒力量的痕迹很难完全瞒过这位能袭击别人精神领域的战士和女人。

 

“哦对了，你知道那个新的妖力同调者么？”Emma完全无视Erik的沉默，自顾自地散播着那些女人之间津津乐道的新闻，“是个雅典的贵族男孩儿，众神之父啊，想想看组织最初的战士，不是奴隶就是罪犯。”

“比如现在耐着性子听你说话的人。”Erik丝毫不加避讳，“你不是在害怕他挑战你的地位吧，Emma。他才多大？你若够幸运都可以成为他的母亲。”

 

“事情的重点不在这儿，这是一个男性的妖力同调者！你能想象吗？我真是不明白了，既然已经验证了男性在控制妖力的能力上远远不及女性，为什么组织还在乐此不彼地创造男性战士？”

“这么为组织着想可不是你的风格。”Erik颇具深意地望了她一眼。

 

他们来到了角斗场的入口。

Emma没有再说什么，她跟在Erik身后走上了观众席。

 

对决还在进行着，场上的新面孔是个让整个角斗场沸腾的金发女孩儿，她高大丰满的身体挤在女战士的铠甲中，身手敏捷，进攻又快又狠，相比之下对手的速度简直慢了不止一拍。

当她挥动高速剑把对方——现任No.4的男性战士打倒在地爬不起来的时候，角斗场上发出了火山爆发般的叫好声，Charles这才移开一直以来死死盯着妹妹的双眼，放松地闭上眼呼出一口气。

 

再度睁开眼的时候，他发现个位数战士的席位上多了两个身影。

他看见了Erik。

 

那人的面颊锋利得像是战斧劈开的岩石，身着战士白色的铠甲，Charles想起传说中克里特王家的青铜双刃斧。

他努力不去回想那身铠甲下面的身体有多么滚烫，在第一次见到Erik的时候，他们几近赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起……

 

那天Charles恢复意识的时候已经是夜晚，月光从树枝的间隙照射在了他的脸上，入夜的丛林阴暗而冰冷，草丛中偶尔传来悉悉索索的声响，间或有分辨不清形状的黑影闪过。

他迷迷糊糊地扭动着身体，本能地抗拒着寒冷，才发觉身下的温度如此炙热，让他在昏迷中不自觉地搂紧。

Erik！

昏迷前的情景突然映入脑海，Charles一个激灵撑起身体。

身下的人毫无生气地闭着眼睛，但微弱的呼吸和依旧散发热度的身体让Charles停止跳动的心脏又重新运作起来。

他再次俯下身，借月光看清了Erik的面庞——那是他曾见过的战神阿瑞斯的雕像，紧蹙的眉头散发着浓重的戾气，纹理深刻的双唇依旧守己地抿在一起。

 

哦，Erik。

少年的手轻抚过战士刀削般棱角分明的侧脸，接着一路向下经过脖颈上勉强愈合的伤口、肌肉线条分明的背部然后是自肋骨下方开始向内收缩的腰线。

他羞耻地感到流过自己小腹的暖度并在心中尖叫了一声，竭力地挥走想要与身下这具温暖的身体相互摩擦的冲动——这在成年男性和其少年情侣之间是再正常不过的性/交方式。可此时此刻他觉得在这种处境之下他倒更像是爱/雕像/癖的塞浦路斯国王，甚至是柯林斯变态的恋/尸/者。

Erik那比例完美的躯体毫无生气，但单单是那温暖的体热就让他浑身战抖。

诸神之父啊，我现在应该向谁祈求解脱？爱神只会让我愈加深陷，而雅典娜早已放弃了我。

 

幸运的是Charles的窘境并没有持续太久，丛林外隐隐约约散发的妖力正在朝着他们的方向靠近。

Charles恢复了一个妖力同调者强大的自控力，保护欲在危险面前无节制地增长。

他起身朝追兵的方向走去，但没能忍住在离开前回过头，抬起的手又再度放下——他没能冷酷到像对待别人那样抹去Erik对他的记忆。

 

“我们会再见面的，Erik。”

 

他坚信重逢的那天终会来临。

终有一天他站在角斗场的中心向他身边的强者发出一个看似疯狂的挑战，然后连背上的巨剑都无需拔出就让高傲的白皇后单膝跪倒了在他的面前。

 

全世界都在为此疯狂地喝彩，他却丝毫没有表现出一个狂妄的胜利者应有的沾沾自喜。

他知道此刻所有的人都在望着他，而他只在乎其中一个人的目光。


	7. chapter 7

Charles打败白皇后成为No.2的当晚接到了组织的命令，要他参加本次重新排位的最后一场对决。

信里的措辞很含糊，一如所有的挑战书那样。

为公平起见，挑战书一律由组织发出，信里只会告知受到挑战的战士必须在哪一天到场，而不会提到挑战是谁提出的，并且严禁收信者将收信一事告诉其他人。 

 

不太正常的是，这封信里特意强调了决战地点——收到信的战士必须在第二天凌晨前往北郊的平原，那片土地上的森林早在几个世纪前就已经被砍伐殆尽，土壤贫瘠不堪，没有人进行任何生产活动。

 

很明显避开大众的视线是决战选在荒郊野外的意图，但背后的原因仍然有很多种，比如此次决战有可能涉及组织秘密进行的某个培育计划，也有可能这根本就是一次机密行动的幌子。

Charles听说过，很多时候组织讨伐觉醒者或是处刑有罪的战士都会以这种方式知会，慌说有人发出排位的挑战想要对决，收到信的必须在某一特定时间前往。

但他有种预感，无论这封信隐藏着什么样的计划，都与他今天的所作所为有关。

——他打败了No.2的白皇后、组织力仅有的妖力同调者，所以他是最强的了。

 

妖力同调者是组织培养的惟一一类用来对付自己人的战士，他们通过捕捉对方散发出的妖力控制其精神领域，窥视其内心的弱点并加以利用，从而摧毁他们的精神和肉体。

当然，同样道理，也可以通过精神上的控制去拯救他们。

就像那天他在荒原消失后对Erik所做的那样。

 

Charles在自己的房间里踱来踱去，试图找出更多的可能性以平缓内心的不安。

正当这时他的门被敲响了——把正在入神思考的他吓了一跳。

 

“Charles！嘿，快开门！我知道你在！”

Raven的声音让他松了一口气， 他起身打开门。

“Raven？！亲爱的，快进来。”

 

他的妹妹情绪似乎很好，当然很好，她在今天成为了正式的战士，虽然仍受控于组织，但起码不用再接受单独的训练，那对她这样一个热衷于和哥哥打猎的姑娘来说就是坐牢，更别提每天还要面对那么多讨人厌的训练官。

 

“Charles，你怎么了，我们都已经开始喝酒了，你还在屋子里待着？”

“Raven，我不太舒服……那个……”

“去你的不舒服！你到底是不是我那个能在三首风笛之内把所有人喝倒的哥哥？你每次拉我偷跑出去的勇气呢？”

 

Charles索性倒回床上，逃避似的用手捂住眼睛。

他不能告诉Raven关于明天那个谜一样的对决，但是他现在的表现过于反常——他是个从来都不会错过宴饮的人，而现在却从头到脚写着“我遇上大麻烦了”。

 

“Charles？”Raven小心翼翼地问道，“出了什么事？”

“我累了，你知道的，妖力同调会耗费多少体力。”

“Charles，别试图瞒着我，你知道那并不管用。”

“是的，我知道，亲爱的。”

 

兄妹两人沉默了很久，然后Raven用一种她五岁起就不再用过的撒娇般的语气说：“我以为你会为我骄傲，Charles。”

这让Charles的心都快碎了，他起身把妹妹的头捧在手中，捏着少女那丰满娇嫩的双颊，笑着说：“哦对不起，Raven，我怎么会让你这样想，你让我怎么原谅自己？”

“你少来这一套了，Charles，你他妈的居然排在我的前面！”

“我很抱歉，请放过我，你来挑战的话我就要丢掉No.2的排名了。”

 

最后Charles还是被Raven拉着去参加了宴饮，他有点儿为自己过度泛滥的同情心感到无力。

……

 

Erik独自坐在整个Agora最东南角的柱廊屋顶上，手中把玩着一个黑色的信封，动作缓慢而随意，信封在修长而骨节分明的手指间灵活地上下翻转。

 

那是一封黑函，有些战士感觉到自己觉醒的大限来临、无法再继续维持人类的意识的时候会选择以人类的状态死去，他们通过组织发出黑函给自己亲近的人——收到的人将会如发信者所愿前去亲手将其杀死。

 

他的目光注视着手里翻动着的信，但又像是什么都没在看地发着呆，月光太微弱看不清他的表情，仅仅足够勾勒出他半卧的身形。

入夜的Agora安静得只能听到远处的聚会所里传出人们饮酒狂欢的阵阵呼声，猫头鹰那宛如哭泣的叫声穿插在其中，让人很难想象得出雅典娜的圣鸟有怎样洞察世事的双眸。

 

“原来你在这儿，Erik。”

屋顶上腾起一阵烟雾，Erik冷淡地抬起眼看向红皮肤的男人，并没有答话。

“Shaw找你过去……”

“知道了。”Erik不耐烦地回应着来人却不见有起身的意思。

红魔Azazel，组织No.5的战士，和白皇后一样是Shaw的心腹却也同样和Erik走得很近。

 

Azazel痞气地笑着，阴冷的笑容却在看到Erik手中的黑色信封时戛然而止。

“那是谁的？真难以置信组织里除了我还会有谁会想死在你手里。”

Erik并不马上回答，眼中寒冷的温度让Azazel开始怀疑。

 

“谁说我一定得是收信的人。”

语气真假参半，Erik像是打算停止对话似的收起手中的黑函，站起来飞身跳下柱廊。

正当他准备朝军事计划处的方向走去时，面前的一阵烟和随即出现的红魔挡住了他的去路。

 

“嘿，这不像你。”红魔侧身躲过丝毫没想停下的No.1，却并没有放弃对着他的背影说道。

这话显然逾越了Erik所愿意接受的界限，他停下脚步转过头，微微眯起的双眼在黑暗中散发着危险的气息。

 

而红魔从来都是不介意挑战别人底线的，他冷笑着和组织的No.1打着眼神战，还欠揍地明挑暗戳对方的逆鳞。

“Shaw唯一的目的只是得到你觉醒后的力量而已，Erik。”

 

Azazel和Emma，有的时候Erik甚至有种错觉，若有一天他揭竿而起的话，Shaw的这两个左膀右臂也许会插着双手在一旁看热闹然后投靠活下来的那一方。

 

有那么一瞬间Azazel认为他一定会被Erik大卸八块。

可Erik并没有如期地发怒，他把手中的黑函像扔飞镖似的甩给红魔。

“自己看看。”

 

打开信封看到内容的时候Azazel忍不住在心底为自己的愚蠢呻吟——那封信根本就不是Erik发出的黑函，而是向他发出的，信里没有发件者的名字，只写了明日凌晨在北郊的荒野——组织的惯例。

Erik朝他走来，把黑函从红魔手中抽走，转身向Shaw所在的军事计划处走去。

 

Charles看到白皇后卧在一进屋正中央的长榻上时小小地为自己的“好运”哀悼了一下，然后，他才想起装作没事是毫无意义的——同为妖力同调者的Emma必然已经从他刚才那一瞬的情绪波动中察觉到了他的紧张，哪怕此刻他只是维持着最低水平的妖气。

 

“过来，男孩。”白皇后的微笑带着掩饰不住的戏谑。

Raven在后面猛地推了一把Charles，自己却三步并做两步地跑到Emma的长榻上坐下，把那条本来就短得足以招来雅典公民指手画脚的裙子扯得露出大腿。

 

“很明显我最亲爱的妹妹已经完全被您的魅力所折服。”Charles带着他温和而有些调皮的笑容，两只手背在身后，不卑不亢地走向Emma和Raven，“她恨不得自己是出生在斯巴达的女孩。”

那些还清醒的战士看到Charles和Raven进来都沸腾了起来，口哨声和喝彩声不断——似乎他们在白天的角斗场上还没能把嗓子喊哑似的。

“你要理解她，孩子，斯巴达的男人是全希腊最热辣的。”白皇后接受了Charles的行礼，她周身寒冷的气息丝毫没有被周围人酒后的疯狂气氛所影响。

 

Charles小心翼翼地在自己的精神领域周围建起屏障，比起和Emma对决，和她共事才是更危险的游戏，那场排位战只是开始而已，在往后的漫长岁月中，他们才真正将自己和城邦的命运投进漩涡的中心，灭顶之灾是随时降临的瘟神，无时无刻不在冥冥之中伺机。

 

“风信子般的少年。”Emma欣赏地看着Charles，“美得像是雅辛托斯的鲜血在大地上开出的鲜花。”

Charels习惯了这样的赞美，他也乐于强调自己复杂的性格所表现出的属于美貌和青春的那一面。直到很多年后他成为觉醒者的庇护人，人们才意识到，比起阿波罗的情人，他更像是太阳与光的神祗本人。

“死在最美好的豆蔻年华是他的幸运不是吗？”他笑着反问她，“有个问题我被问了无数次，那就是我为什么选择成为战士。”

Emma微微收敛的笑容证明Charles猜对了，但他并没有表现出得意或是骄傲。

“雅典贡献贵族的后代给斯巴达来表现同盟的诚意——这是官方的说法，相信您已经听说过了，这也是今年雅典邀请你们前来的原因。而市井的传言认为，我和Raven犯下了足以被剥夺公民身份的罪行，结盟进献只是幌子而已……”

“什么样的罪行，比如？”

“比如谋杀养父并娶自己的母亲为妻，又或是在新婚之夜一刀捅死了自己的丈夫。”

“Charles，我根本没有结婚！”Raven抗议着，抬起腿给了他一脚，“你才一刀捅死自己的丈夫呢，我才不要下了冥府之后还要永不休止地打水！”

 

Emma笑了，用她那双总能洞察真相的眼睛看着Charles：“但是，你的眼睛告诉我，是你自己选择成为了战士。你不是被命运玩弄的演员而是剧本的创作者。”

 

Charles也笑了，像是恶作剧得逞了的男孩。

——他潜入了她的精神领域，一路上毫无设防——证明连白皇后本人都没有意识到他的潜入，就在刚才Emma被他的胡扯弄得有点儿恼怒的一瞬间。

情绪之于精神就好像是阿喀琉斯的脚踝，是妖力同调者绝不会放过的致命部位。

 

“因为我的恐惧。”Charles银色的眼瞳有那么一瞬间晃过湛蓝的色彩，那是他未被改造时原本的颜色，是爱琴海的海水在艳阳之下的反光。

 

我恐惧一切终将消失的美——青春、爱情都位列其中。

少年站在铜镜面前的影像被慢慢投射进白皇后那片被冰雪覆盖的精神山谷，他看上去还只是个孩子，勉强能被称作少年，而在他眼中铜镜中模样忧郁哀伤，皱纹已经开始爬上脸颊，他恐惧又愤怒地将铜镜扔掉。

 

他在白皇后的神殿里雕刻一尊大理石像——是的，白皇后的神殿，他在没被发觉的情况下又得寸进尺地深入了一层。

那是一尊与他本人一模一样的大理石像——俊美的少年斜靠在树干上，左手慵懒地举过头顶放在斜伸出的树枝上，右手拿着一只飞镖，目光紧盯着爬上树干的蜥蜴【1】。

 

有很长一段时间Charles和Emma就那样看着对方，谁也没有说话，Raven才惊觉Charles在干什么。她有些紧张地环视着周围，幸运的是其他人都在继续着狂饮，根本没人注意他们。

但当她刚要放心地去给自己倒一杯酒的时候，门口出现的两个身影就让她差点跌掉手中的酒杯。

——诸神之父啊，Erik和Azazel！谁告诉我组织的No.1从来不参加宴饮的？！！！

 

而这边厢Charles仍沉浸在入侵Emma精神领域的更深一层，他抚摸着永不变老变丑的雕像，自恋般地将额头贴在雕像的手臂上。

你若代替我老去该多好，而不是像现在这样，让我心生嫉妒地看着你的同时无助地等待自己的青春慢慢远离。

 

Erik和Azazel的出现引起了屋子里的第二波骚动，有人借着酒劲不知死地冲过去撒酒疯，结果被轻而易举地撂倒在半路——朝着他们的长榻走来的半路上——Raven惊恐地发现。

而Charles还在Emma的脑袋里玩着他那可恶的小把戏！

 

Raven有时候觉得比他大不到一岁的异母哥哥根本就是个需要她照顾的小男孩，刚刚学会用弓箭就怂恿着她一起跑进丛林里差点被野猪拱死，刚刚能熟练地打猎就拉着她找寻荒原差点被妖魔抓到，更别提他们还是学员的时候偷跑闯下的祸。

她是Charles的妹妹、同谋、保护人、背黑锅的……

在把这一长串头衔默念了一遍之后，她调整了一下呼吸，换上迷人的笑容，起身朝门口走去，及时地将Erik和Azazel堵在了来袭的路上。

 

如果我能永葆青春，而让我的雕像代替我变老，我愿意出卖我的心和灵魂。【2】

于是Charles执起刀在雕像的额头上、眼角、唇边和脖颈上刻出一条条的皱纹，他为此而哭泣，但抹干了眼泪之后又用斧头把浑身饱满的皮肤砍得坑坑洼洼不堪入目……

如此反复了不知道多少遍，直到最后雕像变成了一具干枯的白骨。

他哭着笑了，雕像在他身后断裂成一地残骸，被风沙深深掩埋。

 

“是的，因为我的恐惧，若能阻止青春的消逝，我宁可与妖魔结合。”

Charles撤出Emma的精神领域之后一本正经地对她说，Emma的神态有些恍惚，但不难看出她的内心深处已经接受了Charles的这个鬼都不该相信的答案。

“你根本不知道你要付出怎样的代价。”白皇后露出难得的苦笑，然后她的目光被Charles背后的身影所吸引，“嘿，Erik，这可真少见。”

 

她的话让Charles浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他猛地回头，来人只穿着一件贴身的亚麻短袍，踱着闲散的步子走过来并坐在了离他不到一个人距离的地方。

 

Emma，拜托。Charles一边捂着自己的左胸一边用一种近似求饶的语气说，别趁我被吓到的时候尝试进入我的精神。

 

Emma不甘心地收回了试探。

Charles为了掩饰自己的慌乱转头去叫侍酒童——他身上为什么一点的妖气都没有？我根本没有察觉到他的靠近。

而对方此时泰然自若地拿过一杯酒，饶有兴趣地打量着自己。

 

有点儿像蜥蜴杀手，勾引着这敏捷优雅的小动物却并不想杀它，而是让它在他的手掌中玩耍，直到最后，它在他手指的挑逗下死亡，因欲望和爱……

Charles惊讶于自己会有这种想法，于是他起身走向刚才一直冲他起哄的人群，任由背后的目光继续灼热地燃烧着他。

 

——像他拥抱着他的身体那般炙热。

 

注：

【1】那尊有名的雕像将太阳神阿波罗描绘成蜥蜴杀手，“带着用飞镖象征的温暖光芒，把蜥蜴从藏身之处引诱出来。”这个动机带有情色暗示，因为希腊语中蜥蜴一词还专门表示男性生殖器，尤其是少年或青年男子的生殖器。

 

【2】道连格雷的梗，美得近乎妖孽的少年，很适合被欲望和恐惧摧毁。

 

碎碎念：本章副标题：Charles是自己OOC自己的高手……


	8. chapter 8

希波战争给了雅典前所未有的荣光，它在萨拉米海战中孤注一掷地用300多艘战舰战胜了波斯帝国四倍于自己的兵力，使不可一世的波斯帝国彻底丧失了爱琴海的制海权。

 

在此之前，斯巴达是希腊本土诸城邦反抗波斯的战争领袖，这个坐拥伯罗奔尼撒半岛南部广阔平原的强者显然是当时的雅典所望其项背的，它所率领的拉凯戴孟同盟军是抗击波斯所能依靠的最强的战斗力。

 

雅典以它士兵的血为代价开启了黄金时代，踩着自己公民的白骨傲然挺立于舞台的中心。以雅典为首的提洛同盟取代了斯巴达率领的反波斯盟军，雅典娜灰色的眼眸凝视着伯罗奔尼撒半岛的霸主之位，这位乐于聆听战争厮杀的美人总乐于挑衅阿瑞斯作为战神的尊严。

 

雅典与斯巴达——

 

是兄弟也是敌人，永远在并肩战斗和兵刃相向之间寻找着微妙的平衡点。

 

 

Shaw的身形消瘦，让人很难将他与斯巴达人的形象联系在一起，没有人知道他已经活了多久，他几乎与整个组织一样苍老，生命力有如黑洞般在不断吞噬物质与能量的过程中漫无止境地膨胀。若你看向他的眼睛，会情不自禁地恐惧并感到孱弱，就好像自己的灵魂会被他的欲望吸食，他的眼神透着无止境的贪婪与占有。

 

——这是觉醒者的本性。

 

初级的觉醒者难以自控地贪食人类的肉体，尤其是支撑整个身体运作的内脏；而像Shaw这样的觉醒者更为危险——一方面他早已摆脱了对内脏的渴求和依赖，因而极度善于掩藏他觉醒者的身份；另一方面他对觉醒的力量痴迷至深，仅仅创造半妖战士已经不能满足他的欲望。

 

他渴望制造更多的觉醒者，更多受他所控制，能为他所用的觉醒者。

 

这其中，No.1的觉醒无疑是他最想得到的力量。

 

他为此尝试过一切手段。

 

……

 

 

Erik和Azazel在军事计划处的入口外静等，白日的议事会早已结束，Shaw留下来就组织的一些机密与雅典的首席将军继续商榷。

 

在雅典的领地，即便是处于和平时期，组织的成员也处处受到监视与限制。进入会议现场时，Shaw只能留一个两位数字排名的战士随身保护，而且不能使用“大剑”。

 

不难想象提洛同盟合作的诚意有多少，所以当Shaw黑着一张比哈迪斯还多三分煞气的脸走出来的时候，Erik和Azazel一点儿也不觉得惊讶。

 

Erik根本没兴趣去研究Shaw的心情，他的目光无法自己地停留在跟随Shaw一起走来的年轻女战士身上。

 

Shaw的养女、组织排名No.12的少女。

她看到Erik和Azazel的时候笑着与他们打招呼，并在Shaw的背后和他们做鬼脸。

 

“Anya，别以为我看不见你就可以做出那么难看的表情。”

 

Shaw责备的话语中却不乏宠溺，尽管他的任何感情表达都由于过于戏剧性而显得虚假。

 

Erik再次听到了复仇女神厄里尼厄斯在他的胸腔中嘶吼的回响。

 

……

 

 

看着Erik仰头把手中的酒灌了下去，Emma微蹙她那形状较好的双眉。

 

“你去见Shaw了？”

 

“你何须问我？”Erik饶有兴趣地盯着在人群中与战士们调情说笑的Charles，“大多数时候我可以当你和Shaw是一个人。”

 

Emma笑了笑并不打算争论下去。

 

“在被你杀掉和不再进入你的脑袋之间我选择后者，我以为这是早就达成的共识。”

 

“呵呵，和你的共识？”Erik在另一张长塌上侧身卧下，用一种更舒服的姿势继续欣赏着那美貌的雅典少年，“相信自己能和一个随时脑你的女人达成共识，简直比手无寸铁地对峙觉醒者还要危险。”

 

妖力同调者，少年突然像是感应到了什么一样回过了头，他们的目光正好撞在了一起。

 

“这就是你为什么这么依赖抑制妖气的药吗？”Emma瞥了一眼和Erik四目相视的Charles，故意用后者听得到的声音问道，“为避免我看到你的秘密，你从来不允许自己在妖力同调者面前散发一丝妖气。”

 

Charles听到了Emma的话，他并没有因此移开盯着Erik的视线，相反，他把整个身子转过来，身体向后靠去，挑衅似的回望。

 

Erik惊讶于那样直率而骄傲的少年，勇敢得准备接受整个世界的仇恨与悲伤。有那么一刻他发觉自己竟然因为这样的Charles动摇了——长久以来，他早已习惯将自己紧紧封闭在用冷漠和忌世打造的盔甲之中不允许任何人介入。

 

也的确没有人能够介入，那副盔甲之下所掩藏的仇恨与痛苦如潘多拉的宝盒一样恐怖而致命，一旦开启便会铺天盖般席卷所有被牵扯其中的人，包括Erik自己。

 

知晓他过去的人大多已长眠于哈迪斯的国度，他一直以来坚信一切记忆会被他尘封在心底最深的角落直到他自己也被冥王召唤，或许更糟糕的是他最终丧失了自己身为人的记忆觉醒为魔鬼在人间无休止地徘徊，连冥府都拒绝收容他的灵魂。

 

他一直以来所坚信的未来在这个只有一面之缘的雅典少年面前动摇了。

 

渴望被理解的冲动是Erik从来未曾体会过的，长久以来这种渴望被压抑得毫无发泄的可能，因为他从来不认为会存在一个能够寄予他理解甚至是认同的人。

 

从来没有也不会存在这样一个人，Erik倔强而克制地说服自己。

 

“你最好别看我的记忆，Emma。”他像是在说给对面的人听，“你不会想看到的，相信我。”

……

 

 

Shaw在发怒。

 

雅典日益彰显的野心让他感到了前所未有的威胁，为换取在提洛同盟城邦范围内行动的权利，组织竟然全盘接受了对方提出的条件。

 

一个隶属斯巴达的隐秘行动组织如今要与提洛同盟的城邦合作，这在Shaw的眼中无异于向敌人敞开了大门。

 

在雅典献上那一对贵族兄妹的时候他就曾极力反对过。但当时荒原已经很少在斯巴达境内出现了，他们为制造更纯种的半妖必须开拓新的领域。雅典趁虚而入，公然向斯巴达的隐秘军事组织中安插眼线，之后其他城邦也纷纷效仿。

 

但另一方面，组织已不再甘心只做斯巴达的武器，总有一天它会嗜饮整个希腊的血，到了那一天，将再没有任何力量能阻止它。

 

 

“您确定么？”Azazel听到Shaw的计划也吃了一惊，“干掉他的话，雅典不会坐视不管的。”

 

“我要的就是让这婊子的城邦蒙羞！”

Shaw的面部因愤怒而扭曲着，原本直挺的背脊也不自觉地弯曲，他幽灵一样的阴影投射在墙上晃动，像是会无限蔓延的荒原一样有妖魔栖息其中。

 

Erik盯着墙上的阴影，他生命中曾拥有的和未来可能拥有的至亲与挚爱一个接一个被那团晃动的黑暗吞噬：父亲、母亲、兄弟姐妹、黑劳士的兄弟们……

 

现在轮到Anya，被Shaw用谎言养大，丝毫不知道自己成了养父拿来挟持自己生父的武器。

 

 

杀死Shaw并不能带给他任何慰借，Erik很清楚，那仇恨太过浓重，用Shaw一个人的死亡来抵偿显然不够，那双手上所沾染的血，又何止是他的亲人。

 

——他要用他所珍视的斯巴达来陪葬。

 

“你可以离开了，Erik。”Shaw给了他一个意味深长的笑，然后转过身去，“你必须做得到，我的孩子，明天一早，我要雅典为她的儿子哀嚎。”

 

Erik感觉得到Azazel幸灾乐祸的注视但他选择无视。规矩地行了个礼，他退出了Shaw的房间，沿着回廊慢慢地朝尽头走去。

就那样一个人，他的影子在白色的月光下孤单地跟随着。

……

 

 

从来没有也不会存在这样一个人，能够寄予他理解甚至是认同。

 

Erik在心底默默地对此时与他相望的人儿说：

你不会想看到的，相信我。

 

美丽的东西总是稍纵即逝，犹如花朵那么轻易地在夏天的骄阳下凋零，雅辛托斯的鲜血在大地上开满迷人的风信子，太阳神最深爱的少年在美好的豆蔻年华死去。

 

Erik忍不住想再要多看他几眼。

 

看向我，像我如此深情凝望你一般看向我的记忆，只有你。

愿这记忆里融入你的身影，刀剑和琉特琴的光怪陆离交错其中，希望被灾难深埋在潘多拉的匣底，等待几个世纪之后的你亲手去开启。

 

他又不忍再看下去，如风信子般美好的孩子，Charles……

那是一个柔和温暖的名字，尾音却撕裂着漩入死亡里。


	9. chapter 9

Charles在做梦，对他来说，梦神奥涅伊洛斯亲临的情况并不多，一旦梦境真实到刻在脑中挥之不去，就断然不是什么好兆头。

 

他梦见刻律涅亚山上的牝鹿，月神阿尔忒弥斯的圣物，那是所有猎手心目中的情人，连月之女神本人都因为太过喜爱而将其放生。

大力神赫拉克勒斯夜以继日地追赶着这美丽的动物，一直追到了伊斯特河比邻的极北净土。

那里从没有狂风暴雨，太阳在一年之间只出来一回，庄稼地里的果实迅速生长。

 

在阿波罗的庇佑下，那是从来没有纷争和烦恼的地方。

 

醒来之后Charles的手本能地伸向身边的剑，丛林中隐隐约约见到天空泛出鱼肚白——他才回想起自己露宿林中的原因。

信中对决的时间就快到了，毁灭法厄同的太阳车仍未升起，林间的阴冷深入骨髓。

远处那股将他唤醒的妖气越来越强烈，已经渐渐超越了半妖战士的极限。

 

他已经可以确定，这根本就不是一场排位挑战，而是一个更大的阴谋在等着他。

来不及多想梦中的预兆，Charles将大剑背好，披上斗篷朝平原跑去。

……

 

 

Anya出生在Erik被流放美塞尼亚的最后一年，她的母亲是当地一位将军的女儿，与斯巴达的黑劳士私通在美塞尼亚是重罪，身份尊贵的她因此被剥夺了自由。

 

那一刻起Erik从被害者的角色变成了害人者，而命运没有给他忏悔的机会，组织在波斯的第二次入侵之时开始了半妖战士的试验【1】，包括Erik在内的5名黑劳士被召回斯巴达。

 

原本Erik以为，斯巴达曾经最有势力的氏族之子被贬为黑劳士已经是最糟糕的情况了，却完全没有预料到，与之后被改造的炼狱历程相比，流放的遭遇根本不值得一提。

 

最初的试验品不是罪犯便是奴隶，像一块块没有生命的铁器一般，被活生生地剖胸开腹，挑断血管和经脉，粗暴而残忍地植入妖魔的血肉。有的人还来不及承受便死于痛苦和失血，更不要提忍受妖魔的血肉在自己身体里侵蚀的滋味。

 

Erik是那一批试验品中唯一一个活下来的。靠的是他对求生那股近乎苛刻的执念，还有深埋在仇恨之下，连他自己都已经遗忘的一丝希望。

 

那是需要看遍一切的黑暗，阅尽所有的梦魇，才能最终拥有的光明。

 

他战胜体内的半人马，成为组织第一位战士的那一天，漫长的黑夜显然还没有结束——一直以来被挟持的母亲没能等回她的儿子，母亲死后，他在这世上唯一的血亲——Anya，成了Shaw手中新的筹码。

 

死神同卵双生的睡神用黑色的帘幕蒙蔽着他的双眼，希望的光明依然渺茫无期，遥远的让人怀疑它是否真的存在。

 

 

Erik喝完手中的酒，没有再和任何人说什么便离开了宴饮。

他不打算再回自己的住所，准备直接出发前往黑函中约定的地点，在那里露宿等待太阳升起。

 

Shaw的这次决定过于意气用事，他想要掩饰自己对提洛同盟的恐惧，急于制造些什么骇人听闻的事件来显示斯巴达仍稳坐霸主的地位。

但现在的雅典不是一只会任人宰割的羔羊，待到她反击的时候，也许Shaw才会冷静下来承认他为了面子给斯巴达制造了多少麻烦和事端。

 

但等到那时已经晚了，死去的少年不能再复活，不是所有人的歌喉都能打动冥王的铁石心肠，即便是Charles也只能听从命运的安排永远留在死亡的国度。

 

而公然反抗Shaw的命令等于是亲手给自己的女儿判决了死刑，他别无选择。

 

他为自己的妇人之仁感到可笑，几十年来他所杀的人里不乏无辜的生命，Shaw所犯下的罪孽他早已脱不了干系。

但是Charles，那样坦诚望向他心灵深处的Charles，他不能想象那样美丽的少年变成荒野中一具尸体的情形。

在明天的太阳升起时。

 

Erik相信Shaw是伪造了一封信函将Charles骗去北郊对战一个即将觉醒的战士，无论输赢如何，Erik最后都会以黑函为名杀掉他们两个，然后对外则宣称Charles死于觉醒者之手。

 

除非Charles将觉醒者消灭并打败Erik。

——不失为一个好的选择，Erik无奈地想，他烦闷地步出聚会所，内心的挣扎应该是全数写在了脸上，否则也不会被迎面而来的少女尽收眼底。

 

 

“Erik，你还好么？”

她的声音让Erik几乎是立即停下了脚步，却像是鼓起全部勇气之后才慢慢抬起头。

“Anya。”

……

 

 

当一个女性的觉醒者向他走来的时候，Charles终于明白了那个梦的含义——

它的原型是刻律涅亚山的牝鹿，有矫健却不失秀美的四肢和钢铁一般的蹄子。然而可怕的是，一个少女的上半身从鹿的背部慢慢生长出来，双手却依然深埋在牝鹿的体内，她的背部因此弯曲成一幅被囚禁的姿态，让人联想起被绑在马上游街的囚犯。

“天神宙斯啊……”Charles觉得好像被人掐住的脖颈那样无法呼吸，“为什么……”

……

 

 

后来Erik回想起那个夜晚Anya对他说的话，才明白那是她在向他道别。

那封黑函并不是伪造的，而是那孩子感觉到了自己的大限已到，她希望能死在Erik的手中。

 

不知是不是被血缘中难以名状的羁绊所引导，她一直很喜欢与他亲近，而她迷恋着他的眼神却让Erik更加痛苦。

少女不知道那是女儿对父亲的迷恋，她伤心地以为她的爱得不到回应。

 

第一次见到Erik时她还是个孩子，对爱的理解来自传说中那些性情刚烈甚至神经质的女性。像麦加拉的斯库拉，克里特的阿里阿德涅，科尔喀斯的美狄亚【2】…无一不是放弃本来拥有的一切去追随自己国家的敌人，到头来却发现自己只是赴了一场疯狂而注定毁灭的爱。

 

Erik看着她的眼神里总是写满痛苦，那双半妖战士特有的银色眼眸给人一种随时变幻色彩的错觉。

多么可悲，她甚至连被抛弃的资格都没有。

……

 

Charles躲过觉醒者的第一轮进攻，全力朝更北的方向逃去。

大多数情况下他可以躲开觉醒者的追踪，但对方是刻律涅亚山的牝鹿，妖魔中速度最快的一种，很快就再次将他划进了攻击的范围内。

 

他一边逃着一边试图捕捉觉醒者的精神，有些后悔刚才没在第一时间潜入。

Charles发现觉醒者是Anya时有些慌乱，她在Erik的记忆中出现的频率仅仅低于Erik的母亲，他记得再清楚不过。

一时的失神让他丧失了控制对方的最好时机。

 

觉醒者的利刃已经在他脑后搅动着风袭来，他确定自己是躲不过这一击了。

这太糟了，Charles放弃地想，Raven一定会嘲笑我的优柔寡断。

 

然而他所准备承受的攻击并没有落下，在觉醒者的怒吼声中他转过头，看到了刚才为他挡下攻击的人。

 

Erik。

此时的他与昨晚那个隐忍自律的形象相差甚远，妖气之中的绝望和愤怒像火山爆发般吞噬着周遭的生灵。

和他自己。

……

 

从没有人见过Erik的眼泪，这个画面光是想一下都觉得会被这位组织排名No.1的斯巴达人灭口。

而只有进入过他精神深处的人才知道Erik这样的战斗机器也有流泪的时候，又或是像现在——当他面对着觉醒后的女儿，决定亲手结束她的生命时。

他在眼泪之中溺毙了自己的灵魂，不带有一丝怜悯，顺从如母亲子宫中的胎儿。泪水宁谧地淌过风化之后的崖壁，汹涌如新死之人喉头汩汩流动的鲜血。

 

Erik握住大剑的手向后伸展——那是发出致命一击的前奏。

 

Charles发疯似的扑上去抱住Erik的手臂，连自己被大剑划伤出血都没有发觉。

“Erik，住手，你不能这样做！”他的嘶吼带着近乎哭泣的祈求，“你怎么可以杀死她？！”

 

他的歇斯底里让Erik困惑地停下了攻击，回过头来望向他同样泪流满面的容颜。

“Charles？”

“相信我。”他伸出手抹去男人脸上的眼泪，“你只要相信我能帮助她，Erik，她并不是妖魔！”

Erik震惊于他与初见的优雅气质大相径庭的嘶吼。

“掩护我，Erik。”Charles擦了擦自己脸上的泪水，“你要做的只是掩护我。”

 

 

孩子，为什么要成为战士？和妖魔结合的生命漫长而痛苦，为什么不做个普通的女孩子？

“他们说我的生父是个伟大的战士，Erik，你认为如果他还活着，他会为我骄傲么？”

 

在那个夜晚她向他告别，向自己的记忆和爱和希望告别，带着深埋心底的遗憾走向那扇门。

“Erik，如果我的生父还活着，他会为我骄傲么？”

“当然，勇敢的女孩儿，他一直为你骄傲。”

 

他一直在远方想象着你的模样。

他一直在看台上遥望着你挥动大剑的英姿。

他一直在诸神的星空之下为你祈祷。

 

“当然，勇敢的女孩儿，我一直为你骄傲。”

 

父亲模糊的面容逐渐清晰，她在无数个梦里抹去又重来的笔触，最终，一个声音在那扇门前给予了她答案。

“我一直以你为傲，勇敢的女孩儿……

“勇敢的女孩儿——我的女儿。”

……

 

利刃在Erik的面前停了下来。

它距离Erik的动脉只有一个眨眼的距离，然而它就那样安静地停了下来。

站在Erik身后的Charles小心翼翼地走近，他伸出的手像是在安抚也是在召唤。

 

——他是个奇迹。

 

Erik看着牝鹿模样的觉醒者在Charles面前乖巧地俯下身子，心里不由自主地默念道。

他是个奇迹，Charles。

 

他是温暖。

有他的地方皆是净土。

 

 

注【1】：对时间点重新调整了一下（将来也许还会继续调整orz），改为组织在希波战争刚爆发时才开始半妖战士的改造，第二章里“第一代47人中有半数以上在波斯的第二次入侵中战死”已改为“第一代47人中有半数以上在伯罗奔尼撒战争中战死”。

注【2】：古希腊神话中三位以坑爹坑国出名的公主——

麦加拉王国公主斯库拉在克里特王米诺斯攻打麦加拉时爱上了他，出卖了自己的父亲和国家，让米诺斯攻破麦加拉。然而米诺斯得胜后不肯带走她，不愿为她分担弑父卖国的罪名，斯库拉紧追着克里特的船而淹死，另一说法是米诺斯把她倒吊在了船尾。 

克里特的公主阿里阿德涅是米诺斯的女儿，爱上了雅典王子忒修斯， 用线球和魔刀提示忒修斯杀死这个怪物并沿着线顺来路走出了迷宫。事成后她跟着忒修斯逃离了克里特，却在纳克索斯岛上被遗弃。

科尔喀斯的公主美狄亚的狠毒更加有名，渣男伊阿宋来科尔喀斯取金羊毛，美狄亚疯狂地爱上了这位异邦的小伙子，帮他取得金羊毛，并和他一起私奔，路上美狄亚为了摆脱追来的父亲，竟然将自己的幼弟切成碎片扔进大海，引得追兵停下来收集尸体。但最后她也没能逃脱被抛弃的命运，伊阿宋另寻新欢，娶了底比斯的公主。美狄亚怒而杀了情敌后又在丈夫面前杀死了他们的两个孩子。

于是老万的大女儿被洗成坑爹党，不仅虐得亲爹老万囧囧有神，更是坑了干爹Shaw——在关键时刻改当红娘撮合EC，甩手不做人质了。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
24 Aug 2014

 

碎碎念：大剑的背景被我二设到生无可欢。这篇文的TAG不应该是【古希腊大剑AU】，应该是【古希腊+大剑+驯龙+环太AU】orz  
觉醒者成了没牙牙，“双人精神同调”搞起了环太的Drift……向着zuo si的方向狂奔而去。

另：关于Erik和【划掉】一个跟自己女儿差不多大的【划掉】Charles的第一次深入交流，请点链接，关键词是缓慢缓慢and缓慢~~~~

 

“去吧，漂亮女孩儿。早点回来，早点回忆起这一切。”

Charles拥抱着牝鹿模样的觉醒者，忽略对方大到惊人的体格，像对待一只温顺的小鹿一样柔声细语地说。

觉醒者像是听懂了似的乖乖地站起身，向身后的荒原深处走去，时不时地回一下头，不舍地慢慢消失在荒原的迷雾中。

“对不起，我还是晚了，只来得及抓住她记忆的影子。”

Erik担忧地望着女儿消失的方向：“可她好像完全不认识我了。”

觉醒之后的Anya似乎对Erik一点兴趣都没有，对Charles反而表现出一种类似幼兽对母亲的依赖，让亲生父亲Erik心里很不是滋味。

Charles察觉到他的想法，忍俊不禁地安慰道：“放心吧，她只是需要时间慢慢变回人形，然后再重拾记忆。”

“那需要多久？”

Charles叹了口气，没有再回答他。  
也许很快，也许永远不能。

如果内心深处的意识里想要忘记，那么将没有人再能唤醒。

“Erik，走吧，讨伐队的人又接近了。”  
……

 

“大人。”随着一阵红色的烟雾，Azazel出现在Shaw的面前，“很抱歉，他们在荒原附近消失了。”

Shaw听了他的话并没有立刻责问，而是用他盛怒时反倒平静的危险眼神慢慢打量着红魔。

传说中美杜莎的凝视也没这么狠毒可怖，Shaw沉默得越久就越能让人感到周身上下好像被无数毒虫缓慢地啃噬，那滋味绝不如一瞬间变成石头来得痛快。

“再有下一次，Azazel。我会用100年的时间缓慢剥下你的皮，相信我，冥府的刑罚在我面前都是儿戏。”

“是，大人。”  
“我们回总部！现在！我要亲自和Stryker对质。”

Azazel向Shaw伸出手，两人同时化作一股红色的烟雾。  
……

Raven在得知Charles和Erik失踪的当天便向组织提出求见元老Trask。  
预感危险的迅速来袭，她没有寻求任何人的意见便采取了行动。  
请求很快得到应允，在接受了细致到发丝的检查和服用暂时抑制妖力的药物之后，她在阿瑞斯山的军事法庭遗址得到了接见。

Trask是个聪明绝顶却也疑心极重的人——但组织里也没有哪个元老不是。

元老会基本上由三个人掌控，Trask负责创造新的战士，交由Shaw指挥参与各类任务，而Stryker则监控战士的行为并下达处罚相关的命令。  
包括处理战士发出的黑函。

这三人在组织中互有利益交往却又各自为政，对待妖魔和觉醒者的态度也有天壤之别。

Trask对于组织是否效忠斯巴达毫不介意，他只痴迷于制造更新更强大的战士来，创造总能给予凡人一种伟大如造物者的错觉，所以任何世俗的道德观都不能制约他对创造的追求。

Shaw自认为觉醒者是高于人类和半妖的物种，早在他自己还未觉醒的时候就已经深信不疑。但迫于组织的规则，他扮演着双重的角色，一方面为斯巴达效力铲除各城邦中的威胁，一方面暗地里召集那些逃逸的觉醒者为自己所用。

而Stryker与他们都不同，他是元老中唯一一个没有被改造的人类，整个家族世代效力于维持组织的规则——半妖是公民的第二种奴隶，而无法驯服的觉醒者则必须全数斩尽杀绝。

Raven在卫兵的引领下进入Trask的会议室。  
她身穿斯巴达女运动员式的短裙，露出她引以为傲的修长大腿，右边肩膀上的衣物不经意地滑落，将整个肩膀暴露在外面。  
“阁下。”  
一个甜美却带有挑逗的微笑浮现在她圆润可爱的脸上，像是一个成熟的女人被锁在少女的身体里。

Trask慢慢从阴影中走出。  
他的身高不足正常人的一半，侏儒在斯巴达所能收到的待遇根本不是雅典的公民所能体会的。

“我是Raven，Xavier的女儿……”  
“我记得。”

“当然。”Raven的笑容更深了，“我是有九个头颅的蛇妖许德拉不是么，堤丰和厄喀德那所生的女儿，在阿耳哥利斯的勒那沼泽地里长大，每一滴鲜血都是致命的毒药。

“只有神话中的赫拉克勒斯和组织的No.1曾斩杀过她，前者将他的箭矢浸泡在她的毒血之中，那箭矢最后射入了他的恩师喀戎的咽喉，而后者将她唯一一个掌控生命的头颅割下交给您，您亲手将它埋在了我的胸腔之中。”

“是的。”Trask试图掩饰他对自己的作品有多么骄傲，“许德拉的Raven，你是组织历史上不曾有过的力量，只有Lehnsherr之子所带领的捕猎队战胜过九头的蛇妖，而在你之前，也没有人能承受她真正的头颅，更别提一个女性的战士——拥有比男性更加稳定而温驯的本质。”

“不止这些。”Raven借着Trask的失态逾越身份地向前迈了一步靠近他，“远远不止这些，我的阁下，我能取悦您的远远不止这些。”

她的话很难不让人误解，但Trask并没有动容，他在心底坚信这么独一无二的女孩不会像街头流莺一般天真，认为可以用自己带着那条丑陋伤痕的身体来取悦他。

Raven突然退后，方才妩媚妖娆的一颦一笑骤然尽散，银色的妖瞳释放着寒冷的光，光芒的背后是恐慌，恐慌与愤怒皆因爱人的消亡。  
那道亮光如昙花一现立即消失无踪，少女高傲地挺着头站在组织最有权力的元老面前，却用人类膜拜着普罗米修斯时的语气说道：

“您创造的生命中最伟大的绝不应该仅仅是许德拉的半妖而已——即使是用许德拉的真身。再强大的半妖也只不过是更加坚韧的人类，根本无法与妖魔相提并论；而觉醒的战士是不受控的野兽，完全就是失败的废件。”

她故意顿了顿，引着Trask去遐想和渴望。  
不出所料，她从他的眼中读出了焦急和狂喜，并在预料之中地听到他急切地问：  
“是什么？你知道的……你所指的是什么？”

“一种既能够以完全觉醒的状态战斗，又能够保持人类的意识服从命令的战士。”

“这不可能，你怎么可能做得到？”

Raven的眼神像是猎鹰的喙，凶狠地咬住猎物并紧紧将其勾住。  
“我一个人当然不能，觉醒的力量会让我丧失身为人的记忆，从而一去不复返地放弃人性堕入深渊——记忆是维持人性的根本——您的理论，我的阁下，一旦失去便永世无法找回。

“但如果……

象征诱惑的毒蛇吐出血红的信子，沿着猎物的下身盘旋直上。

“如果在接近觉醒的过程中能与一个完全不释放妖力的战士共用一个意识共守一个记忆，那么觉醒的旅途就可以有返程的可能。

“这就是您提出双人精神同调的根据——两个人互相融入对方的意识，然后靠一方的精神守护着另一方的记忆，让觉醒者在战斗结束之后找回觉醒前的记忆。

“可是阁下，究竟怎样的两个人最有可能做到精神同调呢？父子？兄弟？还是恋人？熟稔信赖至能够放任自己被彻底地翻阅并投身进对方的记忆里？

“阁下……”

任何生命都会在美杜莎的注视之下化为磐石，不可目睹的蛇发女妖步步紧逼。

Raven终于不再继续她那斯芬克斯的谜语。  
“阁下，我的童年是在丛林间度过，从那时起，我便已经将自己献给了月神阿耳忒弥斯，此生严守贞操，只听从战斗的引领。而陪伴在我身边的只有一个人——我的哥哥。

“他是这世上唯一可以与我共享记忆的人，我们早已证明过您的设想。”  
……

 

Charles醒来的时候发觉自己的妖力已经慢慢恢复了，才想起来失去意识之前发生了什么事。

他和Erik甩开了跟踪而来的觉醒者讨伐队——他们还不想这么快就和组织的战士正面交锋。这花了些时间，因为掩藏妖力的药并不能马上发挥作用，讨伐队能根据妖气追踪。  
等荒原的边界将他俩和追兵完全分开时，Charles早就已经支撑不住了。  
那是精神上的透支，控制觉醒者对一个半妖来说是极大的精力消耗，所造成的疲惫绝不亚于任何一场单纯肉体上的对决。

放松下来之后他突然感到远处的群山在微微地摇摆，然后Erik回过头来好像在冲他喊着什么。  
那是他的意识中断前的所看到的最后一个画面。  
……

篝火在不远的地方燃烧着，火红的颜色在他刚刚能聚焦的目光中跳动。陌生但温暖的气息唤醒了他的记忆。

妖力同调者睁开眼，模糊的画面足够让他确定自己身处山谷之中的一个洞穴深处，月光虽然明亮却仅仅能照亮远处的入口。  
困意仍然骚扰着他，他转了个身从仰卧变成侧卧，把脸更深地埋进了铺在地上的衣物里。  
荒原的夜间寒风凛冽，而此时的他却只感觉被温暖包围，火堆的距离刚刚好，而且，Erik应该是把他们两人所有的衣服都脱下来盖在了他的身上。寒冷对半妖战士来讲根本不算什么，这个男人在潜意识里仍把Charles当成了人类的少年来对待。

没有执行黑函的任务是一回事——这在组织里其实并不是太严重的罪过，无非是给处理觉醒者的讨伐队增加了工作量；而明显地故意放走觉醒者还误导讨伐队的话，他们会被视为觉醒者的同党……  
组织对觉醒者的处罚只有一样，就是死刑。

Charles担心的第一件事不是自己现在的处境，而是Raven此时在干什么。  
但愿她还没听说发生了什么事，如果她得知Charles此时已经被列入处刑的名单的话，天知道她会采取什么行动。  
她若加入讨伐队的话Charles一点都不惊奇，她会恨不得亲手杀了Erik吧。

Erik……  
Charles起身，让原本盖在身上的衣物掉落一地，歪七扭八地摊铺在走向山洞入口的路上。

月亮很大，在群山的天际线之上只露出了半个惨白的脸，人们因此相信荒原是更接近月球的土地。

山谷在月光下被染上接近于暗灰的青色，奥林匹斯的处女神阿耳忒弥斯在以弗所被谬传为生育女神，二十个丰满的乳房上交替着流出苍白的奶水。神话中难以名状的兽藏身于墨黑的谷底不时游动，像置身与危险之中却愈加强烈的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。

在洞口看到那匹独狼的背影时，Charles误以为遇上了一头受伤的野兽。  
那个斯巴达男人赤裸着上身坐在地上——他的短袍现在正躺在山洞里的篝火旁——肌肉的线条勾勒出修长的身体，在大得恐怖的白月前面形成一个对比鲜明的黑色剪影。

Charles收起了所有感知能力任由自己沉浸在此时比被深蓝的海水还令人窒息的寒风里，Erik的体热在这个鲜有生灵出没的荒原中更加放肆地邀他共舞而他欲罢不能。  
他渴望Erik的体热——那野火般灼烧过他精神的温度，对比之下山洞中的篝火显得那么孱弱无力。

男人明显是听到了身后的脚步声和呼吸的声音，他没有转过身去，试图用他一贯的冷漠将Charles也拒之千里。  
但隐忍的叹息出卖了他伪装，他的精神卫城正慢慢地坍塌，带着太阳光芒的少年面对黑暗毫无畏惧地前进，最终在他身边停下脚步。

月光下Erik棱角分明的面庞酷似一尊没能流传后世的阿瑞斯雕像，眉骨投射出的修长阴影笼罩着紧闭的双眼，但那些像鱼尾纹一般爬上眼角的伤痕却没能被掩饰，反而在月光的照射下深刻得像干涸皲裂的土地。

Charles的手着魔般不受控制地抬起来触摸了Erik的短发，然后沿着眼纹般的伤疤慢慢轻抚着。

在他的手指就快要扫过那扇面般向上弯曲的睫毛时，Erik抓住了他的手，将他的手背紧紧贴在自己的嘴唇上。

手背上传来Erik炽热的气息让Charles最后的一点理智也被融化了，他自己的身体因为情热而变得滚烫，双腿渐渐弯曲着想要靠近坐在地上的人。

Erik用嘴唇感受着少年光滑的皮肤，从手背一路向上亲吻着的整个手臂，顺势将正在靠拢的Charles拉近并用自己强有力的双臂锁住。

斯巴达男人本来就没有穿上衣，他伸手扯下了Charles身上那件薄衫，于是两人的体热在他们的肌肤接触的那一瞬间融合并再次成倍地爆发出来。

Charles清楚地感受到了下身的焦躁，分身在两人紧贴的身体间被不断顶撞和摩擦，他的双手插进Erik削短却带有弯度的头发中，下意识地在拥抱时送上自己肿胀的乳头，随即就感到了Erik滚烫的吮吸。

Erik轮流舔咬着少年胸前的那两颗鲜艳的娇嫩，用牙齿来回摩擦着，并沿着少年胸口的那道伤疤向下到肚脐，沿路烙下一个个亲吻。

Charles不受控制地在战抖着，Erik的吻游走在那条战士独有的伤疤上，越来越炙热的吮吸让他产生了一个可怕的幻想——早已被缝合的伤口正在被Erik重新解锁，而埋在他胸腔里的妖魔已经在蠢蠢欲动地冲撞着，急不可耐地想要冲出他的身体。

而Erik也不再节制地加快速度——他自己的每一寸肌肤都被少年扭动着的美好身体点燃，早已坚硬的阴茎沉重地悬挂在双腿之间，等待着长驱直入的那一刻到来。

Charles的身体从未被人真正进入过——即便有过几个同性的情人，他们之间做过的无非是将彼此的阴茎放在对方的大腿之间摩挲揉弄，雅典那惺惺作态的性法令禁止任何插入体穴的行为。

所以怎样的扩张和润滑都没能让Charles的后穴准备好去承受Erik那可观的尺寸，他浑身的肌肉都在Erik进入的时候绷紧了起来，尖叫被硬生生地咽回肚子里。但当他察觉到Erik因为他的抗拒而略带愧疚地试图缓慢退出的时候却又不甘心地抓住对方的肩膀：  
“别，求你继续，就这样继续。”  
说着他咬住自己的下嘴唇，双腿缠上Erik精瘦的腰欲将他拉向自己。

然而Erik并没有立即回应他的请求，仅仅是怜惜地亲吻他的额头并吻去他留下的泪水——这无疑加重了少年的羞耻感。所幸的是，就在Charles气馁到想干脆逃遁之前，Erik的双手突然钳住了他的臀部和后背，在他耳边细语道：“抱紧我。”

下一刻他就被高高地抱起来坐直，而Erik换了个姿势坐在地上，抬头望着他，用宠溺的语气轻声说：“来，Charles，自己坐上来。”

Charles忍不住瞟了一眼Erik巨大的性器，然后以一种献祭般的决然将其抓在手中并对准自己的穴口。  
插入的过程缓慢且不断反复，Charles用手撸动着Erik的阴茎，同时忍受着那伞状的前端刺激并撕裂自己从未开启过的甬道入口。

这对两个人来说都是种折磨，Erik忍不住将Charles的股瓣握在自己的双手中，同时在可能的范围内挪动姿势，在漫长的推进过程中剐蹭着少年软嫩的肉壁。

当柱状的部分也完全没入时，两人都感受到了期待已久的快感。

“喜欢它在你身体里的感觉么，嗯？”Erik低沉的声线在寂静的山谷中显得愈加性感，Charles听得整个人都快化了，却还是嘴硬地不回答他。

他觉得Erik的一部分填补了他某处空虚，那种满满的包住心爱之人的感觉让他得到了前所未有的甜美。

他们在与外界隔绝的荒原上紧紧地嵌在一起律动，身后是处刑队的追杀，而身下便是黑暗不见底的深渊，妖魔在焦躁地等待猎物自投罗网，他们却全然不去理会死神塔纳托斯正在逼近的脚步。

Charle按着Erik的肩膀上让自己的身体来回地上下，速度越来越快。随着逐渐凶残的阴茎在他的甬道中来回穿刺和钩蹭，他发出与平时的形象相去甚远的呻吟声，听着自己的声音在山谷中的回声有一种难以名状的诡异。

而这声音在Erik听来简直是海妖塞壬的歌声，混着神殿的吟唱和地狱的魔音层层阵阵向他的耳膜袭来，他在迷乱中加大力度的冲撞让Charles忍耐不住地到达了高潮。

Charles射了之后那柔软诱人的身体无力地向着悬崖边歪去，Erik忙将他扶住并紧紧搂在自己怀里。他抚了抚Charles光滑的背部，然后将他抱起来向山洞中走去。

Charles疲惫而安心地将头放在Erik的肩上，满足地索取着属于Erik的气息，直到篝火的温度再度让他感受到燥热。

Erik让他平躺在地上，自己则跪在地上再次打开他的身体。Charles眼中的泪水反射着火光的颜色，不加反抗地看着Erik将他的双腿高高抬起放在肩膀上。再度的插入给他带来的是纯粹的愉悦，他的叫声唤起了战神杀戮的本性，迎面吹来的海风如千万把乱刀在他的身体上划刻而过，战舰的帆被撑满，胜利女神奈姬在船头尖叫。

Erik，停下，杀戮并不能偿还你所失去的一切！

他在内心嘶吼，却发觉自己已经完全发不出声，像被阿耳忒弥斯惩罚而变为雄鹿的埃克特翁，失去了言语的能力，最终被穿刺在他的朋友的猎枪上。

他不记得那晚Erik的欲望在自己体内耕耘了多久，荒原的白日没有太阳，时间似乎就那么停止，死亡就是这么降临。  
他只记得滚烫的精液在他体内射出，像燃烧的硫磺贯穿了他的灵魂。

 

TBC

 

注：【1】大剑中的设定，所有半妖战士的前胸上都有一条不会褪去的伤疤，从脖颈到下腹。那是改造时留下的伤痕。有兴趣的话可以百度：[url]http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1768768357[/url]


	11. Chapter 11

Azazel在成为组织的战士之前是曾经在波斯当过雇佣兵，忠诚对他来说从来不需要有固定的对象，战争本身就是他愿意为之奉献生命的主人。

他跟随Shaw的时间远长过Erik，在第一批试验品大部分宣告失败、改造的手法有了关键性的改进之后，他才成为真正的半妖战士。  
赭红的皮肤是中了毒的遗留，毒素倚赖着半妖的强大生命力安静地与血液融为一体。

 

他们走在去判决厅的路上，迎面走来一列亡灵——那是些被改造失败的作品，个个赤着足，脚步比矿井的黑劳士还要沉重。  
若有人领略过冥土的风景，那么组织里的很多地方可能会让他觉得似曾相识。深埋入地下的庞大城市里每一个角落都暗无天日，干涸如缺水的圣城，远离斯巴达烈焰的照射，却满目皆是皲裂的焦黑。  
地下没有风，空气浓稠得吸入之后便会窒息，诡异的味道像糜烂的腐香，从鼻腔蔓延到肺腑，渐渐侵蚀肉身。

一路上士兵和狱卒向他们行礼，Azazel看到他们全身透露着紧张的气息，脊背上的肌肉条条僵硬到抽搐。  
想必已经有流言在组织内部传开，本来远在雅典的Shaw气势汹汹地回到斯巴达总部，沿途早有Stryker的耳目通风报信。

但一直到现在Azazel都不敢相信，那晚在Erik手中被翻弄的黑函是Shaw的养女所发出的。  
他努力回想着那封黑函的内容，似乎并没有什么细节显得不妥，但也不排除他没有注意到或是遗漏了。

Stryker正在判决厅，见到Shaw和Azazel推门进入时眼中闪过一丝不悦，但很快便起身迎了上来。

他有斯巴达人典型的残酷眼神，骨子里是根深蒂固的军营式教育。  
整个斯巴达就是个阶级分明、全民皆兵的军营，这个雄踞伯罗奔尼撒半岛南部的河谷平原的城邦以自给自足的农业为后盾，不断地向外扩张与征服。  
与几世纪之后的罗马有些相似，他的繁荣是建立在剥削和掠夺殖民地的基础上的，罗马最终堕落于享乐与腐败，而斯巴达早在一开始就预见并警惕防范着这种结局。  
他杜绝一切有可能使这种警惕放松的享乐活动，艺术与文化对军营毫无建设性，商业的活动也被认为会威胁到这种奴役与服从的秩序。  
因此斯巴达的世界里没有诗歌与七弦琴，没有悦耳的嗓音在情人耳边涓涓细语；贵重金属在城邦内被禁止流通，仅仅留下笨重的铁块作为基本的交易媒介；美酒鲜少出现在公共食堂的公餐桌上——斯巴达的公民无论贫富都吃一样的东西，而全部的公民都是战士，每个人在军事编制的集体中都只是一个代号一样的存在。

判决官Stryker就是这其中一员，即使他身居高位。  
他是组织里最年轻的元老，三十岁，正值人生的巅峰。与那些靠妖魔的血肉延续生命苟延残喘的老人不同，他纯粹的公民血统让他蔑视并挑战组织那过度迟缓和慎重的行事风格，而身后的家族给了他激进和强硬的资本。

“你不是应该在雅典么？新的排位已经定下来了？”Stryker用他一贯的强硬语气挑战着Shaw的底线，而后者即便是在盛怒之下也不会被任何的挑衅所左右。

“恐怕没有，Stryker，我不记得哪一任的判决官会在排位赛之后才转交黑函，地狱火70多年的历史里从未有过。你知道，这次的觉醒者虽然排名No.12，但能力不输个位数的战士，这意味着讨伐队不太可能全身而退。真是麻烦，刚刚定下来的排位又要重新调整，而向上头交代的总是我一个人。”

一连串的牢骚里面暗藏攻击，虽然对Stryker没有直接的威胁但是足以表明Shaw的态度。

“很抱歉，Stryker，给你添了很多不必要的工作，作为指挥官的我应该更加关心下属的状况，你知道，他们即将觉醒的时候总会有一些明显的征兆，我竟然连自己的养女兼贴身护卫都没有看好，这可太糟了。看来我有必要深入调查她觉醒的原因，我向你保证。”

说着他不等Stryker回答，转身带着Azazel欲离开。  
但Stryker叫住了他。

“Shaw，与其浪费时间在调查我的工作上，不如管好你那张王牌。Erik——我没记错的话，他违背黑函的规矩不说，还涉嫌包庇觉醒者。”

Shaw的脚步停了停，转身。  
“等你拿到确凿证据再说也不迟，Stryker。No.1再强大也只是半妖，对待觉醒者难免会失手。”

而年轻的判决官显然并不是那么容易被敷衍的：  
“他在No.1的位子上坐得有点太久了，Shaw。 组织真正需要的，是一个在合理的生命周期中死亡的战士。”

Shaw没有再理会他，转身离开了判决厅。  
……

 

第一批被进贡给克里特的雅典少年和少女被带进米诺陶洛斯的迷宫，那是在300多年前米诺文明的鼎盛时代。  
米诺斯王的影子投射在甬道的石墙上，在跳动的火光之中舞蹈，像克里特王家纹章上的公牛在抖动着美丽的角。

根本没有什么牛头人神的怪物，迷宫中只有你我的白骨。  
王的浅笑在祖先的眼睛里开出玉髓般的蕊，磷火隐现的深夜独自灿烂，双刃斧的王朝如今已经化为情人梦里的缕缕青烟和枕边的轻叹。

谁的结局不曾被缪传过？  
……

我记忆中雅典总是背负着屈辱的，这并不奇怪，我从父亲的眼里看到他的记忆，而祖父的记忆也是这样印在父亲的脑海里。

米诺斯王曾说过，降服一个破落不堪的雅典有辱克里特的威名，丧家之犬让人没有征服的欲望。  
于是他以耻辱为养料喂养它，以希望为诱饵一次次将铁钩插入它的咽喉，等待着有一天它能够挣脱所有桎梏的链条再举起收割的弯刀。

Shaw对Erik的折磨也是如此，在Erik献上自己觉醒的强大力量之前，Shaw永远是他的梦魇。  
……

 

Erik彻夜未眠，他将仅有的两颗抑制妖气散发的药丸给Charles服下，等药力差不多起作用了之后便抱着他离开了荒原。

多年未曾有过的恐惧此时正像千万只毒虫般啃噬着他的精神，获得与失去同样让人慌乱不安，他本能地抗拒着Charles走入他的生命。

他生命中的挚爱之人都曾是他活下去的希望，然而最终却又都因他而亡。  
最初是母亲，然后是女儿。

Charles……

不！  
绝对不！  
绝对不可以是Charles！

他是那么年轻又善良的少年，而他的生命早已满目疮痍。

Charles还在他的臂弯中沉睡。  
夜里他睡得并不安稳，刚刚入睡没多久便从噩梦中惊醒，在Erik的怀中喘息着再度入睡，如此反复了几次之后，他终于乖乖地靠在Erik的胸膛上，发出阵阵均匀的呼吸。

太阳还没有升起，睡莲在水泽中安静地绽放着，偶尔被水中的小生灵惊动，微微地震起涟漪。  
Erik轻轻地将怀中的少年放在草地上，两人肌肤分离的那一刹那他才意识到这有多痛苦——精神上与肉体上皆是。

美少年的身体柔软无力地摊在沾满露水的青草叶间，漂亮到令人心疼的脸歪向一边，浓密的睫毛沿着漫长的海岸线排布着，一旦开启就会在其中瞥见湛蓝的海水。

他用尽了自己所剩无几的感情来让这个画面牢牢地印在脑海里，这画面会在他被绑在冥间永不停转的车轮上一遍遍被辗压的时候给予他曾经被爱的慰藉。

这已足够，再短暂的拥有也能让我没有遗憾地踏进阿刻戎河的激流。  
幸福是什么，我已经感受过了。  
再没有什么是值得怨艾的，我将牢记不忘的就只有今生。  
……

讨伐队很快就追踪到了Erik故意散发出的妖气。  
每个战士的妖气都有着独特的属性，因着自己原本的个性不同，再加上体内的妖魔各异，就像鲜少有完全相同的相貌，更不会存在两种相似的妖气。

Erik的气充满霸道的张力，但在其中又寻不到傲慢狂妄的影子，仅仅是略带有些绝望的挣扎——他自己本性中的隐忍和孤独混入了半人马的血液——神话之中最有名的半人马喀戎是很多英雄的导师，温和而坚定，天生就是觉醒者中的王者。

他在山间的一个开阔的高地停下，等待讨伐队追上。那里土地贫瘠，被环山包围但也足够容纳一个觉醒者——那时还没有人知道，半人马觉醒之后的体格远远大过当时所知道的任何觉醒者。

讨伐队的妖气在迅速接近，Azazel、Emma都在其中。  
Erik早已调整好自己的呼吸，准备对决时将妖力释放至最大的限度。  
你准备好了么？我内心的魔鬼。  
他的嘴角微微上挑，镇定自若的脸上浮现出一丝自嘲的冷笑。

 

然而就在讨伐队即将出现在高地下方的时候，他们前进的方向突然发生了变化，像是迷失了方向一般在原地打转，然后没多久便朝着与来时相反的方向离去了。

能够做到的只有一个人。

Erik才发现不远处山顶上有一个逆着光站立的身影，身影背后是灼热的太阳，太阳的火焰燃烧尽土壤中的水分，酷热难捱，地面纷纷龟裂，丘陵、甚至是突兀的山石在一刹那冒出焦枯的火花，继而随风蔓延至远方，点起整个森林的山火。没过多久，火焰又翻滚着来到广阔无边的平原，牧地变成一片沙漠，村庄在烈火中变成灰烬，城邦在浓烟里染血。

这是太阳的怒火，阿瑞斯可以被挑衅，雅典娜可以被羞辱，而唯有阿波罗的怒火不能被点燃。太阳神常以最希腊化的美男子形象出现，矫健不失温柔，但人们往往只记得他光芒四射的一面，忘记了他原本是位死亡之神，手执银弓，射出杀人之箭至男人于死地，忘记了他在对待尼俄柏的七个儿子时有多麽的恐怖。

感受过那慑人的怒火，Erik才明白将Charles甩开是件错误的决定——错得不能再离谱了——甚至在Charles瞬移过来用收在鞘里的大剑将他打倒在地上之前就已经明白了。

“如果你以为将我排除在外就是保护的话，你是在做梦，Erik！”  
Charles的声音带着难以掩饰的颤抖，一簇簇红晕浮现在脸上，平时红润的嘴唇此时尽失血色，盛怒的眼瞳变为金色，太阳的光芒似乎都在其中晕成了一片燃烧的云霞。

Erik并没有立即从地上爬起来，他低着头，将嘴边的血擦掉，才无奈地转过头来和Charles对视。

“Charles，你甚至不知道我的过去……”  
“所有！”

 

Erik的话被Charles的一句听上去很突然的“所有”给打断，他慢慢地站起来。  
“什么所有？”

“所有关于你的事，Erik。”Charles像是鼓起了全部的勇气来，抬起头的表情像是随时会大声哭喊，语气却出奇地平静——

“所有关于你的事，我都知道。”  
——无论你是否愿意，我都已经知道了。

Erik不可置信地看着他，那天在荒原中对抗尼密阿巨狮的一幕慕迅速地闪过脑海，在觉醒的热焰中他看到了一个身影……

Charles——我早该知道是你。

他迎着少年的目光朝他走近，然后伸出双手把他炽热的身体揽入怀中。

“你说你知道所有关于我的事。”  
“是的。”

Charles的呼吸在Erik的轻抚下渐渐平稳，他稍稍推开对方的拥抱，两人再度对视时，愤怒和悲伤的烈焰已经全然熄灭，温和的阳光照射在深蓝的海上。

“那你也就应该知道，我离开的理由。”

Erik的声音从未像此刻这般具有诱惑性，他说着慢慢低下头。

Charles承受不住斯巴达男人热切的目光，索性闭上双眼，等待着自己的双唇与对方贴在一起。  
我当然知道——

爱情孕育勇气与高贵的思想，但同时滋养了怯懦。

 

多年后他望着北方深渊者远去的背影，回想起那个午后的烈日之下，他热烈的凝视。  
我的爱，你是否知道我离去的理由？

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

——有一百个祖先的记忆在他的脑海里讲述过去，而她借一百个后代的眼睛去描绘未来。

我们的父亲Xavier在年轻的时候曾被告知，他未来的后代中将有一儿一女受到梦神奥涅伊洛斯的青睐。  
希腊人认为睡眠是最接近死亡的一种状态，死神塔纳托斯与睡神修普诺斯是一卵同生的兄弟，生死之间所触摸到的真相总在醒来之前被深深掩埋在记忆的最深处。

Charles一直不愿承认他能够梦见所有祖先的记忆，而我也只能在梦中拼凑一些未来的片段而已。  
“Raven，根据断章来猜测过去或未来都是危险的。”——Charles一提到这件事就会不厌其烦地叮嘱我，他从来不承认自己梦中的画面是过去发生过的事，对于我的预知能力更是持绝对的否认。  
我知道他其实只是害怕而已，害怕有一天我的预言会被滥用，更害怕有一天我本人都会沉沦于未来的梦里。  
而他自己，则难免会深陷在名为过去的深渊之中。  
……

男孩子赤裸的身体扭打在一起，汗水在冲撞中爆炸开来向四面八方挥洒出去。  
希腊人是历史上最热衷于欣赏少年之美的民族，但斯巴达少年们的穿着并不好看，他们无论冬夏都只套着一件粗制的短袍。  
因为最好的衣着，就是他们裸露的身体。  
斯巴达最早的立法者来库古本人就十分热衷于锤炼斯巴达的少年，当然，也因为斯巴达的公民文化中不崇尚论辩的声音。严格的训练使少年们的大部分时间都角斗学校和体育场度过，少年们赤身裸体地向众神展示着人体的力量，其美感绝不亚于奥林匹斯盛会。

随着一声惨叫，战局结束。  
胜利者最后以一个拦腰摔将对手撂倒在地上，他抬起身整了整头发，以一种少年独有的张扬朝着周围看去。  
“还有哪个要尝试？还是说你们想要一起上？”  
他的同伴们不是东倒西歪地散布在操练场上在太阳的烈焰之下大汗淋漓，就是被推下了水刚刚从操练场周围的壕沟里爬出来。

“Erik，你这疯子。”  
“你的体力也太好了吧，这他妈的是犯规啊！”

站着的少年得意地听着手下败将们的抱怨，仿佛还没用尽力气地一路小跑冲出角斗场，留下教练的呵斥声和同伴们连绵不绝地咒骂声在背后此起彼伏。  
……

斯巴达的男孩子在成长到一定年纪都要被带离自己的家去接受训练，很多人想象那画面都觉得很残忍，母亲们看着自己的孩子被强行带走，而且不知道将来是否能完好地回来。  
我本能地害怕这一天的到来，不为即将面临的挑战，而仅仅因为害怕看到母亲的眼泪。  
那眼泪我记得，虽然只见过一次，作为斯巴达的女人，尤其是作为斯巴达最古老的氏族Lehnsherr家的女人，她是不被允许轻易落泪的。  
——体弱的弟弟刚出生后就被剥夺了生存下去的权利，泰格托斯山峡的弃婴场成了他长眠的地方。  
我记得母亲偷偷地哭了。  
那时起我就发誓要为了她活下去，哪怕遍体鳞伤。  
……

然而Erik后来才明白，当年那个小男孩的恐惧根本就是自作多情。他被带去军营的那天，Lehnsherr夫人如往常一样光彩照人，她有斯巴达女人棱角分明的脸庞，浓密的卷发及腰，修长而丰满的身体本身就是最好的饰物。  
“去吧，孩子。”  
她面带骄傲的微笑，双手交叉在胸前。  
——有那么一瞬间Erik曾怀疑过自己是不是她的亲生儿子。

但那笑容一直留在了他心里，那样信任和自豪的笑，即便在这之后他得记忆被仇恨和痛苦层层叠盖。  
当初母亲双手交叉在胸前笑着的样子依然没有消失，如潘多拉宝盒中被深埋在盒底的希望。  
它只是被埋藏了太久，久到连他自己也几乎忘却。  
……

会场上发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，风华正茂的俊美少年将对手远远抛在了身后——他是奥林匹亚运动会的胜利者，那是可以与神话中的大力神赫拉克勒斯比肩的荣耀，远胜过后世罗马凯旋的将军。  
他的母亲已经在宙斯神庙的门口等待他，一如他幼年时被带离家送往训练营时那样，双手交叉在丰满的胸前，卷曲的长发像黑色的瀑布般披在身后，那骄傲的笑容仿佛在说：  
“你看，我早就知道你能做到。”

我早就知道你能平安回来，我的孩子，无论你离开我去向何方，你都能在胜利之后回到家人的拥抱之中。  
我知道，你会永生铭记爱你之人，铭记湛蓝的天空般包容一切的爱情，并为了你们的爱而战斗至生命的最后一刻。  
……

Charles看着这一幕幕画面，感觉眼泪划过自己的脸颊。  
镇定自若地伸手轻轻将之抹去之后，他感到身后那人在逐渐走近，并张开双臂将他揽入怀中。  
“∑iδπvηλαs【1】，那是从来没有发生过的事情。”  
——奥林匹亚的桂冠不是一个沦为奴隶的人所能奢望的东西。

“不，Erik。如果你的家族没有被诬陷的话，那就应该是属于你的历史。”  
男人不以为意地笑了笑，低头宠溺地吻了吻他的太阳穴，将他更紧地抱在怀里。  
“Erik,每个人的过去和未来都存在着无数的可能，像流星的轨道般被别人影响也影响着别人。”

“哦，天哪，你这个雅典人。”  
Erik松开禁锢着少年的双手，将他怀中的人轻轻转过来望向自己。  
“真难以置信，Charles。我们的血液里深信命运的不可忤逆，在宿命论如此根深蒂固的希腊你居然会有这样的想法。”

他的手拂过少年光滑的脸庞，将那年轻的双眸中的沧桑尽收眼底。  
所有发生的事都是命中注定的，神话不厌其烦地讲述着那些妄图改变命运的蝼蚁们飞蛾扑火的结局，特洛伊皇后梦见自己生下的火焰吞噬了特洛伊城，而最终帕里斯的爱情的确葬送了这座固若金汤的城池；俄狄浦斯竭力逃避神谕所示的命运，而最终还是血刃了自己的生父，并和母亲生下了注定不幸的儿女。

“我的生命之线早已被标记在命运三女神Moirai的手中，从出生到死亡，甚至是来世。”  
Moirai——宙斯与法律女神忒弥斯的女儿们，冷酷无情如正义本身。最年长的克罗索掌管未来和纺织生命之线，拉克西斯负责决定生命之线的长短，而最小的阿特罗波斯持刀落剪。

“不，Erik。”他的双手握在男人坚实的肩膀上，“我们相信的不该是命运。”  
他转过身去再次看向宙斯神庙中的少年，橄榄树做成的桂冠由金剑从圣树上砍下，缠绕在胜利者的发间。

为强大的赫拉克勒斯欢呼，合唱队唱着古老的胜利之歌伴随桂冠者前行。

 

TBC

 

【1】“倾听并智慧地接纳”，用来形容被人爱的少年


	13. Chapter 13

少年看着箭矢穿过父亲的喉咙，闻所未闻的惨叫声在他耳畔此起彼伏，族人的肉体被撕成碎块，喷涌而出的鲜血染红了阵阵腾起的黄土，赭赤的粘块融在血液之中，和被撕裂的肉体一起坠落，摔裂在地上开出一朵朵石楠花，冶艳的肤色于是被蒙上死亡的青黑，躺在流沙之中向无底深渊渗去。

他的双眼被这么多的红色刺痛发出困兽最后的嘶吼，刹那间优雅的时序女神们被惊扰了那维持人间秩序和四季周期的脚步，向着地面坠落的箭矢以及被箭矢刺穿的肉体都停在半空上下踟蹰，杀人者手中的武器纷纷发出比被害者还凄冽的嗡鸣声。

下一刻风卷云涌，荒野上所有的金属同时升上半空，除了捆绑奴隶的铁链之外所有的金属：

上位者颈上的金链、士兵手中的刀剑，将军佩戴的盔甲、马鞍上的铁环和插在尸体里的箭矢，连带着活着的死了的肉体全部被引致天空。

那画面像极了奥林帕斯山的危机，诸神在提坦巨人们的攻击之下溃不成军，直至赫拉克勒斯加入战斗才得以制服巨人们。最终天空诸神将他们押入塔耳塔洛斯地狱——那是地府之中最深远也最黑暗的地方。

 

Erik，停下！

若非当时母亲阻止他，他的手上便会染满鲜血。

仇人的血，无辜士兵的血，甚至是族人的血。

他也就不会成为今天的他。

……

 

在Erik和Charles失踪的半个月内，组织的三巨头就如何处理他俩各持己见，彼此之间的明争暗斗以此为契机一发不可收拾。

首先是Shaw查出Stryker在黑函的日期上做了手脚，涉嫌私自扣押黑函导致No.1的Erik在不知情下遭遇了觉醒者。

他的动机众人心里很都很清楚。

Stryker一直想除掉Erik，他不信任个位数排名的战士，这种不信任源于内心深处的畏惧，过于强大的武器对任何组织来说都是危险的，个位数战士的实力远远凌驾于其他战士，人类更是不可能与之抗衡。每处刑一名个位数战士通常都需要派遣三至四名两位数战士，而组织总共也就只有47人。

除掉Erik仅仅是第一步，他野心勃勃地想要重组整个组织——作为一个未被改造的人类统治阶级，半妖和觉醒者在他眼中都与野兽没有区别，应该是被人类奴役的对象——组织的理想模式是由人类统治妖魔，因此必须肃清元老之中所有的半妖，尤其是Shaw——关于他隐藏自己觉醒者身份的传言并不是空穴来风 。

指挥官与判决官之间还未分出高下之时，三巨头的Trask也加入了战局。他指出经由Shaw处理的挑战书是伪造的，意在挑起觉醒者和战士之间的战斗，其目的再明显不过，就是要借觉醒者之手陷害新晋的No.2Charles。

Shaw在这件事上无从反驳，惟有拒不承认。但直觉告诉他，Trask维护那名雅典贵族的动机并不单纯，于是又转去与Stryker联手——年轻的判决官对讨伐觉醒者这件事有介乎疯狂的偏执，他认为Charles同样罪不可赦，因为此次讨伐队的失败与这名妖力同调者有直接关系。

 

但无论他们之间有着怎样错综复杂的恩怨，他们都必须共同面对一个很现实的问题。

那就是No.1和No.2联手的力量太过强大，他们与组织硬碰硬对抗起来的话，所造成的损失就不会是单方面的。

 

古老而等级森严的组织就像是整个斯巴达的一个缩影，“慎重”被视为是最大的智慧，这在希波战争之中就体现得淋漓尽致——雅典可以孤注一掷地来一场破釜沉舟之战，而斯巴达所追求的永远只是稳健而安全的胜利。

也正是如此，三巨头谁也不敢做第一个下指令的人，他们心里都明白，做决定的人不可避免地要为将来的结果担责任。 

这种情况下，把责任推给命运是最好的解决方案。

 

“塔耳塔洛斯？！！”

Emma的女高音让Azazel忍不住皱起眉头，但Shaw的脸色还是让她乖乖闭上了嘴。

“他们没有太多时间，所以，你们现在就出发去通知吧。”

Shaw没再多说什么，做出一个“快点滚”的手势。

 

“那和死刑有什么不同的？”Emma刚一走出Shaw的会议室就忍不住一吐为快。

“没有。”Azazel 敷衍地附和着她，“这是组织的惯用手段，你知道。当没有人愿意做刽子手的时候，就会把死刑犯发配去塔耳塔洛斯的监狱让命运来审判。”

“因为没有人能活着回来。”

“到现在为止没有。”

“怎么，你的意思是……”Emma看了一眼保卫部的士兵，没有再说下去，只是取回自己的大剑背好，然后向Azazel伸出了手。

再次睁开眼的时候他们已经到达了半个月前事发的北郊，红色的烟雾在他俩周身慢慢消散。

“难不成你的意思是，他们会创造奇迹么？”

红魔永远是一幅玩世不恭的表情，他耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢？当初Shaw几乎派出半个兵团去暗杀流放途中的Lehnsherr家族时，我们也觉得他们没人能活着回来。”

Emma沉默了。

她曾听说过Erik的能力，很多半妖战士在被改造之前都有一些有别于常人的异能，而这种能力在改造之后会被成百倍地增强。

就像她被称作“白皇后”而Azazel被称作“红魔”一样，Erik在组织中的别名“白银之王”【1】——由于他对金属的控制能力。

这个能力是在Shaw亲自率领部下前去暗杀他们家族的时候被发现的。

Azazel自诩见识过战神刀斧收割之后的战场，鲜血与死亡是雇佣兵的日常，惨叫和尸臭味夜夜相随。但那天的画面，他无从向他人描述。

每描述一次便是重新经历一次，每经历一次就是自我折磨一遍。

历史充满偶然性和必然性，Azazel完全可以预料到如果当时Erik的怒火继续燃烧下去会是什么样的结局，所有的肉身都将在飓风中被撕毁成碎骨和血浆，化作带给人间瘟疫的毒液，腐蚀神殿的每一寸基石。

人间会从此凭空出现一位死神，所有的兵器都将臣服于他，他所经之地皆为白骨。

若不是当时他被阻止。

“Azazel。”Emma的声音将他从回忆中唤了回来，“荒原接近了，做好准备。”

……

 

组织对他们的处罚是两个月的监禁——在塔耳塔洛斯监狱。

白皇后说得没有错，塔耳塔洛斯，名义上是监禁，实际上与死刑没有太大区别，这个与神话中地狱同名的监狱位于美塞尼亚，深埋入地下如天穹的一般幽远，关押着比提坦巨人更加可怖的生物——长久以来被组织改造失败的所有半妖。

 

而美塞尼亚——斯巴达那被奴役的兄弟，是Erik的家族被流放的地方，他的第二个故乡。

 

“Charles……”

沉浸在回忆中的人转过身，略带温怒地提醒着那个忍不住好奇又入侵他精神领域的少年。

“我道歉。”对方做出臣服之态，乖乖地闭上双眼作任其处理的样子。

然而Charles却没得到预料中的“捏鼻子刑”惩罚，取而代之的是一个落在他额头上的吻。

“时候不早了，快睡！”Erik说着起身朝丛林的边缘走去。

“什么？嘿！等等，Erik。”

 

Charles很生气，非常生气。

这半个月来他们唯一的争吵围绕着“谁负责守夜”这一关系到城邦安危的重大问题。

“Erik，我受够了你这么不讲道理，凭什么每天晚上都是你守夜？”

“因为你睡着了更有用一些，醒来别忘记给我讲讲那个忘记换白帆的呆子【2】。”

Charles毫不客气地挥剑朝着爱人背后砍了过去，而对方仿佛早已预料到，轻松地歪一歪头就躲开了。

这是他们之间最经常发生的过招方式，像每一对陷入热恋中的人们一样幼稚而傻气。

往往都是Charles装腔作势地朝对方砍上一刀，速度虽然快得惊人，但准头儿差得离奇——任何一位半妖战士都可以完全避开，更何况是Erik。

而Erik通常都不会放过这样的机会小小地惩罚一下恋人——他利用体能上的优势毫不费力地将狡黠的妖力同调者牢牢擒住，然后任由自己的欲望被怀中人的扭动引得抬起了头。

 

但这一次，事情好像有些不对，Erik躲过了那招“打情骂俏”之后，完全没想到Charles会动起真格来。

等他意识到的时候，后脑勺已经稳稳地与地面贴在了一起。

 

“哦老天，Charles，你在玩的什么鬼？”Erik呈大字型被摁倒在了地上，头部撞击地面造成了短暂的晕眩。

“你的反应变慢了，Erik。”妖力同调者笑着把大剑从对方脖子上移开，然后换上严肃的面孔说，“你累了，今晚必须休息。”

 

半妖战士并不需要像常人那样每晚睡眠，但接连半个月不合眼也绝不可能支撑得住。

Charles很讨厌Erik这样霸道地主导着，像极了他以前的那些年长的恋人，总是以父兄的姿态面对他，更让他想起每晚出现在梦中的父亲，还有那些一遍又一遍追述战争的祖先。

 

但让Charles吃惊的是，白银之王竟然乖乖地听他的建议闭上了眼，然后没多久便发出均匀的呼吸。

不会是哪里出了问题吧？

“Erik？”试探地轻轻呼唤。

没有反应。

 

Charles放弃了试探，像个打算做坏事的孩子一样下意识地看了看周围，然后把手指抵在了太阳穴上。

 

美塞尼亚——那是一个他还未能完全探知的秘密领域。

 

Lehnsherr家族的遭遇曾经轰动一时，他们是曾经的斯巴达名族，却被冠以美塞尼亚奸细的罪名流放。Charles或多或少听说过一些，但那些政治对手之间的恩怨如今只留给世人一些支离破碎的片段，无法拼凑出事实的真相。

后世的历史学家总是倾向于过分地美化斯巴达军营般的城邦秩序，歌颂斯巴达人厌恶长篇大论，鄙视暗箭伤人，而忽略了他们与其他希腊人一样容易被言语的热度所蛊惑，任何的污蔑和诋毁都可能借着诡辩的魔力煽动起人性之中最丑陋的恶意。

 

言语所能造成的伤害远远大过任何武器，而比言语更恶毒的，是人心里未说出口的想法。

这是Charles早在幼年就已经明白的一个道理，在他异于常人的能力首次显现的时候。

当时他只有九岁，有一天突然发现，身边人在微笑着赞美他的同时，内心深处却在诅咒他更加优越的身份。

 

一个九岁的孩子根本无法想像世人的心底能够隐藏多少恶意，嫉妒、愤怒、贪婪，甚至是各种近乎变态的欲望。

 

“但是，这就是Charles呀，不是么？Xavier之子，我就是这么长大的啊。”

比任何人都更接近邪恶的面孔，但也比任何人都依赖善良的存在。

 

Erik的秘密就摆在他眼前，少年盯着那个被封印的盒子，深吸了一口气伸出手去。

不要害怕Charles，他对自己说，既然众神给了你聆听的能力，他们就一定也给了你承受的勇气。

 

潘多拉的宝盒被开启。

 

然而未待任何灾难降临，盒子就再一次被关了起来。

Charles震惊地抬起头，正对上了梦境的主人。Erik的手按在他的手上，望着他的眼中没有预期的愤怒，反而写满怜爱。

 

“Charles，言语可以是最残忍的武器。”

“是的，肉体的伤害可以愈合，恶语的中伤却会如影相随。”

 

少年一无反顾的目光一如那个盛宴的夜晚，再次让梦境的主人舒展紧蹙的眉头。

“但是言语也是这世上最苍白无力的东西。”

他宠溺地笑着，换来爱人无奈的白眼。

他该死的斯巴达男人啊。

 

Erik挥一挥手，封印着他内心最为阴暗的潘多拉宝盒便永远地坠向他们脚下的大海。

“Charles，这世界充满恶意让人无从躲避，但是，我们自己可以选择是否接受他人的伤害。你被赋予聆听的能力，但那并不等于，你有义务去承受所有的伤害。”

 

无风的海面突然燃起千万朵金色的帆，数不清的战舰劈开深蓝的海，翻涌的白浪被纷纷击碎冲向蔚蓝的天。

 

“答应我，Charles。永远不要去窥视我的过去之中那最黑暗的一段。”

少年几乎抑制不住那澎湃的撞击，紧紧地握住与爱人相扣在一起的手。

“我答应你，Erik  
。但你要发誓——

 

“永远让我与你并肩而战。”

 

未等Erik回答，他们便被突如其来的海浪吞噬，卷入深不见底的海水之中。

他松开了他的手。

……

 

等再次睁开眼的时候，丛林已经被晨光染成了金色。

“你醒了？”Erik起身背好大剑，“我们该出发了。”

 

他望着男人的背影，无奈地挤出一丝苦笑。

他该死的斯巴达男人啊，决不信口吐露毫无意义的言词。

——哪怕是一个善意的谎言。

 

TBC

 

注：

【1】白银之王是《大剑》中北之深渊者伊力斯的别名。

【2】雅典王子忒修斯的故事，神话中智慧与勇气的化身居然一高兴忘记换上白色的帆，导致他爹以为他遭遇不幸而跳入爱琴海自杀【这是有多高兴才能忘记生死攸关的大事。


	14. Chapter 14

Hank永远记得在塔耳塔洛斯与Charles的那次会面，那时他还不是组织的No.6，还在为自己曾经接近觉醒态的力量而忐忑不安。  
在半妖战士漫长的生命里，他陪伴在Charles身边的时间远长过任何人，因此也比任何人都清楚，Charles曾不止一次地怀疑过自己在塔耳塔洛斯的选择。  
——无视当时Hank所传递的预言而作出的选择。

如果当时，Charles和Erik的一切就在那里画下句号的话，那之后的历史都会被改写——有时连Charles自己都认为，未来可能会向着更好的方向发展也不一定。

但即便历史可以重来，他在那一刻的选择恐怕也不会改变。  
……

组织在Charles和Erik前往塔耳塔洛斯的路上安排了多名战士监视。  
这并不出奇，Charles仔细地分辨着每个半妖战士的气息，从记忆中读取他们的能力和名字，却始终没有找到他所期盼的那个。

Raven。  
如果此行他无法活着回来——而这几乎是肯定的，他至少能当面和她说声再见。

组织的保守派很明显是将这对来自雅典的兄妹视为眼中钉，此刻更是不会给他们任何相见的机会。  
如果说有什么遗憾的话，恐怕就是对这个从小背着弓箭与他如影相随的妹妹有些愧疚，没有了他的陪伴，Raven在组织里的境遇他实在不敢想象。

算了吧，Charles试图说服自己，他们从当学员的时候就已经被分开了，Raven早已经不是那个小女孩，她与生俱来的吸引力让她在任何一个群体中都能游刃有余。

但他无法说服自己。

因为只有他才知道他们的梦会带来怎样的折磨。  
与他一样，Raven年幼时开始不断梦见发生在未来的厄运而没有人相信，这个不甘受任何约束的女孩子特立独行，洞察未来的眼神让人们将她比作疯癫的卡珊德拉，就好像她真的像阿波罗的女预言家一样会带给阿伽门农王毁灭。

而Charles没想到，这一次，连他自己都选择了无视她梦里的警示。

 

塔耳塔洛斯监狱的入口状似一条大地的裂痕，可见的深度仅如冰川浮现在海面上的一角。在神话中它是一个无底的深渊，天空到大地的距离有多远，它到地面的距离就有多深。

组织把所有改造失败的半妖战士都关押于此任由其自生自灭，并常年派遣战士把守着入口剿灭越狱者。

驻守入口的战士在他们面前一字排开，他们是没有排位的战士，但并不意味着他们的实力略逊。塔耳塔洛斯是组织重要的资源，在荒原越来越少出现的斯巴达，监狱里那些存活下来的失败品也会被再次当做实验对象来改造新的战士。

组织永远需要新的血液，如Stryker所说，一个在合理的周期之中死亡的战士才是组织最需要的。

“嘿，小子。”驻军之中为首的一个高个子把叼在嘴里的烟草拿在手里，像是再仔细研究似的眯起眼睛望着Erik。  
“Logan？”Erik露出意外的表情，银色的眼眸中隐隐散发着警惕。

关于美塞尼亚的记忆突然之间向他袭来，险些招架不及。

“说真的，Erik，我以为我会更早些迎接你的到来。”  
“彼此彼此吧，我以为你并不热衷于看监狱这么无聊的任务。”

叫Logan的男人闷哼了一声，似乎无意继续这种互相揭短的对话。

Erik卸下背上的剑，和Charles一起交给驻兵保管。  
毫无意义。  
白银之王的可怕，与他手中是否握有大剑根本无关。

他感觉到周围尽是金属，人类士兵的铠甲和长矛、箭矢的锋芒、盾牌上雕刻的火焰纹。  
驻兵的数量并没有什么疑点。

但他感觉到这以外的力量在逐步靠近。  
——熟悉的、大剑的质感，从一路上远远地跟踪，到此时逐渐靠近。

“什么意思？”Erik没好气地问，“我们服从组织的判决还不够了？”

“别紧张，上头只是比较重视。不是么？有数字的家伙们！”  
Logan调侃的语气里带着明显的蔑视，随着他的提示，沿路一直跟踪着他们的战士们一个个从暗处出现，慢慢围了上来，形成一个半圆形的阵队，和Logan所带领的驻军渐渐靠拢，将Charles和Erik包围在了中间。

而与此同时，被包围的两人也下意识地从原本的并肩而立换成了背靠背站在一起。

没有熟悉的面孔，不同强度的妖气带着战士们各自的情绪互相冲撞着，有的嚣张却摇摆不定，有的谨慎但缺乏决策力，像各种各样不同的野兽聚集在一起，共同面对着包围圈中心的对手。

Erik觉得好笑，这让他想起流放荒原时经常遇到的狼群，它们误入荒原成为妖魔的食物，却仍恪守族群的准则成群行动。

就像这群身背大剑的战士一样，他们完全没有意识到，眼前的敌人今天所面临的也许有一天就是他们自己最终的结局。

金属开始苏醒，在主宰者的召唤之下变得狂躁不安，迫不及待地要去饮嗜鲜血。刺穿肉体和劈开骨骼的快感深深地烙印在记忆里，让它们奋力挣脱一切束缚冲向目标。

Erik，停下！

手持武器的人们和半妖战士还没有觉察出异样，妖力在强烈的情绪影响下会发生微妙的变化——大多数情况下，连本人都无法察觉。  
但这样的变化是妖力同调者是不会错过的入侵点。

Erik，给我停下！

那一瞬间他好像被时间囚禁，回忆和现实在身边纷纷扬扬地飞舞，唯独他无力控制自己，被遗留在漩涡的中心。

Erik，停下！

那是他永世不会忘记的声音。

母亲还穿着流放时的长袍向他走来，摇着头说着些他听不见的话。  
他试图伸出手，试图大喊，却好像身处噩梦之中动弹不得。

Erik，答应我，停下杀戮。  
记忆中的母亲的呼喊似乎逐渐与另一个声音重合，分辨不清，并渐渐弱了下去。  
最后，只剩下一个声音在说：

Erik，答应我。  
……

再次恢复意识的时候，白银之王很确信自己应该是错过了什么。  
——而且错过了不少。

他平躺在地上，脑后传来阵阵温热和麻木。  
一头颜色罕见的兽伏在他身上，用锋利的爪钳住他的喉咙。  
那是海与天空的颜色，蓝色的野兽，此时却一动不动。

事实上，几乎所有人此时都被定在了原处，像看到了美杜莎女妖的眼睛，被变成了一尊尊不会动、没有意识的石像。

Charles站在他身边，手指放在太阳穴上，紧紧盯着那只被定住的野兽。

“我应该就那样放任他撕烂你的喉咙，Erik！”妖力同调者喘息着，“瞧瞧你干的好事。”  
“好主意，等他把我撕成碎片之后就是你了，Charles。”  
“哦听听，这是刚才先发起攻击的人应该说的话吗？”  
“别天真了Charles，所以你以为他们是来干嘛的？送别么？”  
“我能控制得住他们，你为什么不相信我！”

为避免这场争执朝着越来越没意义的方向发展，Erik认为自己应该做出成年男人的姿态就此闭嘴。

后脑的失血让他在起身时有些晕，摇晃了一下的身体换来Charles担心的目光。  
“Erik！”  
“没事，我自己能处理。这孩子又是怎么回事？”

眼前这个接近觉醒态的男孩儿他隐约记得，Hank，McCoy之子，和Charles一样是今年刚刚成为正式的战士，排位并不靠前，在战斗中总以防守为主，从不主动发起进攻。  
在排位赛的期间Erik就曾经注意过他，那隐藏在被动防守之下的力量让人人好奇。  
“他被你的妖力所刺激，不受控地进攻过来，我来不及定住他。”  
“可我还没来得及做任何事就已经被你控制了不是么，你真的认为那么微弱的妖力变化就能激发他的觉醒？” 

这的确说不通。   
Hank的觉醒态并不完整，只能从头部和四肢隐约看出是狼类的妖魔，也许是地狱的三头犬。

“唯一的解释，Charles，他之前就曾经有过半觉醒的经历。”   
“你怎么知道的？”妖力同调者怀疑地逼视爱人的眼睛。   
但Erik并没有回答他的意思，只是再一次把注意力移回Hank的身上。 

“Erik，你敢！”现在Erik的一举一动在Charles看来都是危险的。 而白银之王似乎对爱人的敌视并不介意。  
“放心吧，Charles，这种程度的觉醒，一旦感觉不到外界的妖力就会恢复。”   
“你又是怎么知道的？”   
他的疑问仅仅换来一个意味深长的眼神，再无其他。

他期冀着Erik所说的都只是没有根据的猜测而已，甚至有些希望那些猜测会被Hank进一步的觉醒推翻。   
而事实却与他的愿望相违，如Erik所说，Hank没有进一步觉醒，而很明显，这样肯定的预测也绝不是凭空想象出来的。 

怀疑是滋生分歧的温床，纷争女神最得意的门徒。  
而那时Charle s还不知道，这仅仅是个开始。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

与Charles完全不同，Raven是个彻头彻尾的宿命论者，像大多数的希腊人一样，她相信凡人之中无人能逃避既定的命运，毕竟，连诸神之父宙斯的父亲都没能逃脱被自己儿子推翻的预言。  
英雄的悲剧总是过早地得知结局而拒绝低头，他们的反抗和挣扎总是众神最乐于欣赏的戏剧。

Raven被后世称作Xavier家的卡珊德拉，而事实上是，她从少女时代就已经被人拿来与特洛伊的女预言家相提并论。相传卡珊德拉是太阳神阿波罗在人间的代言者，却受到了天神的诅咒，世人当她的话是疯癫入魔了的胡言乱语，但事实证明她的预言都无一不灵验，其中包括特洛伊的毁灭和迈锡尼王阿伽门农的死亡。

也正是因为从小被人视为不守规矩的异类女孩，Raven极少告召众人她梦中所见到的未来，尤其是关于噩运的梦，大多数时候她只是冷漠地旁观着故事按照早已写好的剧本一步步展开，然后毁灭。

只有三次她泄露了梦里的未来，但都受到了和卡珊德拉一样的待遇。

第一次是关于她父亲的死。  
第二次是关于她继父给家族带来的灾难。  
第三次是关于Charles。

当事人都选择了无视她的警告，最终陷入了命运的万劫不复。

铁与铁之间的撞击是灾祸与灾祸相重叠。——这是斯巴达人在攻打铁该亚时所得到的神示。

铁器的出现是灾祸的开端，她梦里漫天飞舞的刀剑和长枪像离了弦的箭矢，不受制于弓的施与，被赋予了生命力一般夺取着肉体的温度。

能控制金属的人只有一个，而这个人现在和她最亲爱的兄长在一起被组织追击。  
Raven自己的处境也并不乐观，Shaw在一步步地逼近，任何的轻举妄动都会给她和Charles带来灾难。

Hank的出现让她以为有了转机，这个值得托付的男孩将女预言者梦中的画面牢牢记忆在脑海中并传达给了Charles。

但Charles完全听不进去，他一向对梦的片面性持怀疑态度，更何况，他刚刚阻止了白银之王的一场杀戮，对自己能控制好爱人这件事深信不疑。

“谢谢你，Hank。”妖力同调者慢慢退出了野兽的精神领域，并抹去了在场所有人的记忆，“告诉Raven我爱她，如果我无法回来，请帮我照顾她好吗？”

然后他没有再回头，在驻军的带领之下和Erik一起进入了塔耳塔洛斯。

漫长仿佛没有尽头的长梯沿着峡谷的岩壁盘旋而下，光线随着每一步的深入越来越黯淡，看不见底的深渊之中散发着异样的妖气，愈是接近黑暗就愈发强烈。

与此同时峡谷的空间也在慢慢变窄，抬起头来能看到的天空只剩下一条狭长的缝隙，阳光仅仅能照亮顶部。  
当宽度变得仅能容一个人通过时，一道通天入地的铁栏杆拦在了峡谷中间。

“我们只负责将你们送到这里。”Logan和其他驻兵停下了脚步，“祝你们好运，在塔耳塔洛斯里，两个月会像是永无止境般难熬。”

沉重的铁栏杆在十四个驻兵的合力推动下缓慢升起，待Charles和Erik通过之后重重地再次落下，撞击声在峡谷中久久回响。

正当两人准备向更深的地方走去时，Logan喊住了Erik。

“说真的，你不是这道门能关得住的吧。”

Charles回过头看向身边的人，Erik露出一个意味深长的笑，并没有直接回答Logan的问题。  
“你太过高估我的能力了，Logan，操控你们手中的剑就已经是件很费力的事情。”

他抚摸着这道地狱之门的铁框，却给人一种铁器与铁器相撞击的错觉。

Raven的梦境突然重现在Charles的脑海里。

铁与铁相遇。  
平坦的原野上无可避免地有两股风在吹着，  
一个打击过来另一个必定会回击过去，祸与祸如此重叠不已。

这条曾经帮助斯巴达人征服铁该亚的神示此刻看来别有深意，他早该明白。  
埋藏在Erik心底的复仇之火来没有熄灭过。

“金属并非总是我的友人，更何况，这道门的内外，对我们来说一样是死亡。”  
白银之王说完转过脸来看向他，那对银色的双瞳中有什么刺痛了妖力同调者的心。

我现在就可以抬起这扇门把你关在外面，Charles。  
你可以试试，Erik，如果你这么快就忘记了试图甩掉我的后果。

爱的疯狂给予人不切实际的无畏与盲目，即便塔耳塔洛斯是他们无从探知的深渊，此刻也没有什么能阻止热恋中的人共赴战场。  
没有人能想像一个由被抛弃者和被加害者组成的国度是什么模样，黑暗中只有仇恨和恐惧的声音萦绕在周围，沿着岩壁的长梯通向没有尽头的未知。  
传说中没有人见过峡谷的最底部，因为成千上万个高耸入云的石枪从谷底升起，没能逃脱的囚徒们坠落谷底，化为一具具白骨被穿挂在谷底的利刃上，——整个山谷就像是葬剑的坟场。

经过了生死门之后就再没有枷锁和牢笼，组织建造这座监狱的目的就是让被关押的囚徒在这个与世隔绝的地狱之中互相厮杀，经历弱肉强食的洗炼之后，活下来的强者才有资格被收割。

沿路一直没有合适的落脚点，却已经有埋伏在岩洞中的妖魔闻到了他们身上人类的那一半气息，成群地聚集过来。

没有武器的半妖战士在体能上绝对不是妖魔的对手，因此被投入塔耳塔洛斯的战士基本没有生还的可能。  
若是在荒原，他们还有可能利用地势来掩护，可在这个死亡的峡谷之中，一边是垂直的峭壁，另一边就是利刃密布的深渊，而岩壁上的洞穴早已被幸存者所占据。他们身处在一条无止境的道路上，前进和后退似乎都失去了意义。

“Erik，不要试图夺取驻军的武器，违反了监禁的规矩我们此行就毫无疑义，这是组织设下的陷阱，除了老老实实地从命我们没有别的后路了。”  
“够了，Charles，从我的脑子里出去。我在找别的东西，跟那些该死的驻军没一点关系。”

别的东西？

“Erik，你想做什么？”  
他在对方的精神领域中读出了更疯狂的想法，那样不惜一切的决心紧紧扼住了他的心脏让心跳都为之停止。

男人银色的眼瞳随着妖力的提升迅速地变成金色，妖力的释放在一瞬间就已经接近了三成。  
妖力的释放超过三成时，就是觉醒的开始。

但他还没来得及制止，一股更加强烈的妖气就向他们两人所在的方向袭来。  
他们本能地向两个方向闪开。

那是一头畸形的地狱犬，三个头并没有全部成型，旁边的两个仅仅能分辨出嘴的形状，而中间的那个还能隐约看出一个男人的轮廓——除了野狼一样的獠牙之外。

Charles暗自庆幸这个敌人的觉醒并不完整——他的同调能力或许还能影响到他——也许这是个在改造时连妖魔的血液都无法接受的“失败品”。  
但即便是这样程度的妖魔，也足够将手无寸铁的半妖战士撕裂。

这就是觉醒与否的差距，觉醒后无人可匹敌的力量对所有的半妖战士来说都是一生无法摆脱的诱惑。

Charles自己也一样，但他始终坚信身为弱者并不是一种罪过，但过分地追求力量导致欲望的爆炸则是对普通人的伤害，觉醒对他来说一道半妖战士绝对不可以逾越的鸿沟。

此时地狱犬正和Erik撕打在一起，虽然表面上妖魔的力量占了上风，但身为组织最有经验的战士，Erik一边不慌不忙地躲避着攻击一边寻找着对方的弱点加以攻击。

Charles将同调的能力全部施加在妖魔身上，试图扰乱对方的精神领域。  
但他发现这很困难，进入并不是难事，但妖魔没有生为人时的记忆，也就没有可以攻击的弱点。

更糟糕的是，越来越多的妖魔受到吸引，相继到来并发起进攻。

Charles利用速度上的优势躲避着向他袭来的妖魔，而Erik那边却显得有些奇怪——攻击型的战士此刻却在消极地应战，好像没有把注意力放在那些追击着他的妖魔们身上，而是在分心寻觅着什么。

他不是在找对手的弱点——Charles突然察觉到了白银之王的真正目的——他在寻找可以作为武器的金属。

这无异于在汪洋大海之中寻觅米诺斯的王冠，任何可以作为武器的工具都不允许被带进塔耳塔洛斯的生死门内，更何况是金属。  
而且与三个妖魔周旋根本容不得半点分心，稍微的偏差就足以丧命。

Charles开始加强对妖魔的精神干扰，即便不能造成直接的攻击，起码也可以引起它们的注意力将它们引开。

Erik很快察觉到了Charles的动作，原本死死咬住他的妖魔突然之间转身去追击后者。

“Charles！你在干什么？！”

Erik几乎要忘记如何呼吸，Charles前方不远之处有另一波妖魔正在从深渊底部向上爬，很快就会被前后夹击。  
他必须赶在那之前找到武器。

他跃下记忆的断层，以成倍加快的速度向下坠落以接近谷底，失重的恐惧让意识企图用消失来逃避。

冷静，Erik。  
Charles的声音通过精神领域直接传达到他的心里。  
相信我，相信我们。

谷底发出轻微的震动，起初如银铃般微弱，在妖魔的咆哮声之下完全被掩盖。之后声响逐渐增强，在山谷中回荡成千万朵雨滴的敲击，回声一阵叠过一阵，却仍然无法辨认究竟是何物。

此时Charles已经完全被妖魔包围住，谷底传来的响声骤然间变成划破长空的嘶吼，在妖魔对猎物发起进攻的那一刹那，流星一般的雨点纷纷刺入了它们的身体，切割了骨肉和内脏之后才减慢了速度，缓缓地从身体的另一端穿透而出。

那是无数枚带血的银币，死者入葬时覆盖在其双眼，给他们在渡过阿格隆河的时候做船费。

这里曾是死亡的山谷。

这个想法让Charles禁不住一阵颤栗，数以千记的银币带着死者的冰冷再次夺走生命的热度。

但他还没来得及思考这片谜一样的墓地与塔耳塔洛斯的关系，脚下的松动就将他和周围惨叫着的妖魔们一起拉向深渊之中。

“Charles！”

Erik的声音在山谷中回响着，漫山的金属发出比刚才还惨烈的声响，为不能恫哭的人心碎流血。

Charles觉得意识在试图脱离自己的身体，随着失重带来的那份不可抗拒的恐惧感。  
他不知道时间过了多久，也许仅仅只是一瞬，一股熟悉的妖气像同伴温暖的手臂一般向他伸来。  
他像溺水者抓住木筏一样抓住了那股力量，失重的感觉顿时消逝，反冲的力量并不强烈——他应该没有坠落太久。

一股温热的液体爬上了他伸出的手臂，将他从刚刚的噩梦中唤醒。  
Charles抬起头来时才发现，他拉住的是一条银色的锁链，不，这不是锁链，它的每一节都是一枚银币，一枚接一枚地扣在一起。  
这是靠着对每一枚金属的控制连成的锁链，是白银之王的力量。

Charles看不到峡谷上面的Erik，仰望过去只见一条触目惊心的红色沿着银色的链条向下爬去，血液温热的质感让他几乎发狂。

“Erik！”  
众神之父啊。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

与死神擦肩而过的人往往会有种重获生命的感受，同样，眼见所爱之人逃离达拿都斯的凝视也给人以失而复得的狂喜。  
但此时抓住了救命绳索的Charles还来不及为他自己的死里逃生彻底放下心来。  
跪在深渊边缘的Erik也一样，他能从手中的白银锁链上感到Charles已经抓住了，但是从他所在的位置根本看不见下面的情况，也不知道Charles有没有受伤。  
Erik完全没有意识到自己后脑的伤口已经在刚才发力的时候再次裂开，直到听见对方用紧张的声调询问他的情况，才发现伤口淌出的血液已经沿着手臂流到了锁链上。

锁链在白银之王的控制下变短，但Charles已经等不及靠着Erik将他拉上去，他脚踏着岩壁向上跃去，好在下坠的距离并不是很远，几次跃起之后便回到了岩壁上的平台。

他还来不及平顺自己的呼吸就陷入了对方紧紧地拥抱之中。  
Erik搂住他的双臂在微微颤抖，肌肉紧张得好像就要绷到了极限一样。

峡谷中妖魔的嚎叫已经深埋在黑暗之中，连回声都丧失了力度，此刻除了对方剧烈的心跳声之外他们什么也听不见。

Charles，我梦见战争。

——然而这时，Raven通过Hank所传递给他的的声音却再次出现在他的脑海里。

斯库提亚【1】的儿子点燃了战火。  
铁器被赋予了生命和意识，奴隶们拿起了主人的武器反抗，这世界的秩序因此被颠覆。

我梦见无数生命在血红的波浪里沉浮，奴隶和战士刀剑相交，战神阿瑞斯倚仗着胜利女神的青睐横扫千军——肩头的奈姬为自由而疯狂引吭。

Charles，而你，你的心将会被剥离，无尽的岁月中你将如行尸走肉般游荡于战争过后的荒野，满目焦土，遍地枯树。

没有人能逃脱命运的定数，我窥视过摩伊拉女神手中那千丝万缕的不可解读，天地间一切可以言说和不可泄露的秘密，却只在乎你那不幸的未来。

Charles，我的兄长，阿尔忒弥斯的阿波罗，这世上的另一个我，你善于劝规别人，却不善于劝规自己。  
请遵从我梦中的神托，离开那个将为斯巴达和美塞尼亚带来战争的人。  
请聆听我，即便我知道，你从不愿用梦中的那些碎片来臆断过去和未来，亦从不相信结局的既定。  
……

对不起，Raven。  
他没有回应妹妹的警示，此时此刻，当他与预言中的主角相拥在一起，感受逃离死亡的短暂喜悦之时，他更加坚信自己的选择。

对不起，Raven。  
我无法离开这个人，无法让他一人承受所有的罪。  
更无法为了一个充满不确定的未来——哪怕是为了拯救更多的人——而终结他的生命。

若命运女神因我以俗世之躯忤逆不朽而降下惩罚，我愿承受。  
……

 

“诸神之父啊，你们攻击型的战士自愈能力真的可以糟糕到这种地步吗？”Charles仔细地查看着Erik后脑，“你管这叫愈合了，Erik？你说你自己可以处理的然后就是这样？就这么随便把皮肤表层扯在一起，你知道这道伤口有多深么？”

此刻被强制着重新治疗的男人无奈地任由他一边折磨着自己的头一边嘲讽自己的自愈能力。

Charles的语速一向很快，像他快速运转的思维一样不给人喘息的机会，但有时也诚实地反应着他的情绪。

“你在害怕吗？”

Charles手上的动作缓慢了下来。  
妖力同调者的妖气水平相对稳定，不易被其他同伴捕捉到情绪的变化和精神上的弱点。  
所以，当Erik察觉到他的紧张和恐惧时，Charles着实有些惊讶。

对方似乎感觉到了他的讶异，于是转过头来和他面对面对视。  
“我不需要任何特殊的能力也能猜到。”

Charles没能直视白银之王那双与自己一样的银色眼瞳，他让他重新转过身去，把注意力全部集中在治疗伤口上。

因为我有着同样的恐惧——Erik心里的声音太强烈，Charles不用太深地潜入他的精神领域都能听得清。

皮肉的伤口在Charles的治疗下渐渐愈合——这是防守型战士的强项，他们本身的自愈能力更是其他半妖所望其项背的。  
然而这个男人的内心，却有着他永远无力治愈的缺失。

少年时总以为爱神的魔力能医治一切病痛，而相爱的人则肩负着分担一切苦难的责任。  
这种理念长久以来一直是Charles痛苦的根源，但他那时并不理解，能真正拯救一个人的只有那人自己而已，无论是那伤痛是来自过去还是未来。  
因为真正的解脱是自我原谅和自我救赎，没有人能代替别人做到这一点。

来自脑后的痛觉随着愈合渐渐消失，Erik才感觉到Charles的呼吸是如此之近，在阴冷的岩洞中那股温热的气息让人忍不住去渴求，此时正慢慢地从脑后移动到了肩膀。

Charles将头枕在他的肩膀上，随即整个身子贴在了他背上，双臂从后面绕过来搂住了他的胸。  
两个人的体温彼此融合，劫后余生的侥幸和更加强烈的求生欲相互敲击着产生共鸣，其余的一切顾虑都被暂时抛在了脑后，更没有去可以抑制妖气的散发。

所以他们两个人都没有注意到彼此的妖气已经开始无意识地互相渗透，试图融为一体。

半妖战士的妖气如同人类的记忆一样私密，没有人能亲身体验别人的记忆，妖气也一样，它是属于每个战士自己的、无法分享的能量，是他们的灵魂。  
两股能量会随着精神的交流而开始互相作用，若这种精神上的联系足够紧密，最终会发展成为一体。  
在完全的融合之下，双方就好比在共用一个大脑，能完全感受到对方的情绪、记忆、甚至是想法。  
——这是双人精神同调的基础，一方将自己身为人的灵魂交予另一个守护，然后用最接近觉醒的临界状态战斗，待战斗结束后，再从对方那里找回自己的灵魂，从而恢复原样。

Charles和Erik之间的第一次妖气融合完全是在这种无意识的状态下完成的，两人并没有怀着要达到精神同调的目的。  
两颗心的距离太过贴近，近到再容不下任何空间地想要成为彼此，妖力的融合给人一种彼此拥有的错觉，错以为从此灵魂再不孤单，人生的一切苦难都能够被理解。

但其实，即使是两个相爱的人彼此分享了记忆，他们的心也不能完全接受彼此。因为每个人来到这世上都是独一无二的存在，即便是体验了完全相同的经历，每个人所受到的影响和内心的回应都不尽相同。

因此这世上没有谁的灵魂可以永远与另一个灵魂不分你我地共存，也许他们可以在生命中的某一段旅程结伴同行，但最终仍然只拥有自己。

灵魂的孤独，不是相爱就能够消除的东西，但往往，陷入热恋之中的人们无法意识到这一点。

这就是为什么Charles在了解了Erik的全部过去之后，仍然无法接受他对复仇的执着。  
尤其是当他在Erik的大脑中看到了对方完全不介意动用觉醒的力量。

Charles猛地推开怀中的Erik，他那颗刚刚还与爱人不分彼此的心此刻被填满恐惧。  
“Erik，告诉我那不是真的。”——你打算使用觉醒的力量，这太疯狂。

Erik的表情有那么一瞬间的茫然，然后就又换上了平日里那副冷漠的面孔。

“你既然已经看到，又何必要问我？”  
“Erik，没有人能控制觉醒的力量，杀戮能带给你什么？”  
“什么也不能，但只要Shaw活着，我的灵魂就得不到安宁。”  
“杀死Shaw也无法给予你内心的平静。”  
“是的，那并非我所追求的。”

白银之王的眼神愈发冰冷。

Shaw的生命怎么足够偿还他所做的一切。  
——Charles在他的眼中读出战争与死亡，一切与Raven的预言相吻合。

斯库提亚【1】的儿子点燃了战火。  
铁器被赋予了生命和意识，奴隶们拿起了主人的武器反抗，这世界的秩序因此被颠覆。

“Erik，这不是你想做的！”Charles有些恼怒，他所不相信的命运此时仿佛在嘲笑着他，看吧，自命英雄的凡人，越是顽强地违抗命运就越是被命运主宰。

“你的生命中难道只有仇恨么？”

然而这句话刚说出口他就后悔了，Erik的表情变化很难捕捉到，但他还是看出了那转瞬即逝的失落。

你分明看到了，当你和他共用着同一个心跳的时候分明看到了他的爱，对母亲、对女儿、对族人、甚至是对美塞尼亚的土地上那群生来便注定被斯巴达奴役的不相识的人们。  
还有对你，Charles。

“对不起，不，我……”妖力同调者少有地语无伦次起来。  
我只是害怕而已，我并不是总能勇敢无畏地去违抗命运。  
不要变成那样的人，Erik，不要变成魔鬼一般的谋杀者，哪怕是为了多么正义的理由。

Erik表情依旧漠然地站了起来，他伸出手，抚摸着少年那曲线美好的脖颈，宠溺地凝视着却一言不发。

岩洞外剧烈的震动打破了此时的沉默，两人同时感觉到了比刚才要强大百倍的妖气在逐渐靠近。  
——这一次我们将无从逃遁。  
这个想法让Charles自己都觉得恐惧，以至于Erik突然拉住他的手时他差点条件反射地跳开。

“我爱你，Charles。”  
突如其来的告白在危险面前显得有些唐突，斯巴达男人很少有如此紧张的表情。  
“我有很多你无法接受的想法，但是求求你，至少现在，在这里，不要离开我身边。”

他拉紧了他的手。  
——Charles没有拒绝他。

 

注：  
1\. 斯库提亚：古希腊神话中大地的边缘，有“铁之母亲”的诨号，在荷马时代就以产铁闻名。

TBC

ps：老万新招——暴雨梨花小银币╮(╯▽╰)╭


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名词解释：双人精神同调，类似哨兵向导的作战模式，其中一个将自己的精神交由同伴控制，自己则将妖力释放至最大，用近似觉醒的临界态战斗。
> 
> 大剑原作中一般挑选双胞胎来进行。

第一次与Erik用双人精神同调战斗并非Charles本人的意愿，更多的是当时的形势所迫。塔耳塔洛斯监狱惟一的游戏规则便是纯粹的弱肉强食，而半妖无可避免地处于食物链的最底端。  
觉醒一向是Charles所抗拒的，但Erik的决心他很清楚，比起放任他完全觉醒为妖魔，控制Erik的精神用临界态战斗是惟一可行的办法。

他们是组织的历史上第一次成功运用精神同调的战士，并且在很长一段时间内是惟一一组能够稳定发挥的。同期的另外两组战士均在首次的实战中失控，最早的个位数觉醒者就是当时精神同调失败的结果。

后人所听说的大多只关于荣耀和胜利，而只有当事人才明白他们在精神相通的默契之下所一直隐藏的暗涌。

未来总在最初就已经写好。

其实结局也无关叛离与背弃，只是两人作为精神同调者的旅途走到了分岔的路口，不再能用同一种方式战斗。

哪怕他们心中的理想国其实一直没有任何不同。  
……

自从Erik第一次以觉醒的临界态威慑住整个监狱以来，Charles就没再和他说过一句话——在塔耳塔洛斯的整整两个月里。  
一方面是因为精神同调对两人的消耗都很大，尤其是对掌握两个人精神的Charles，一场战斗下来几乎要完全虚脱。  
另一方面是因为他在内心深处抗拒着着觉醒，任何形式的讨论都无法避免自己在这个问题上和Erik争吵，而在这种情况下的争吵只会加剧他们的疲惫。

于是两个月的时间就这样缓慢地度过， 两个被迫相守在一起的人只能用沉默来对抗漫长的时光，尤其是当矛盾不可调和而危险又随出现的时候。

很久以后他们都曾不止一次地回想那两个月，也都曾想象过，时间如果就这样一直停留在那里会怎样？如果他们的余生都那样相对无言地厮守？又或者当时他们选择了死亡？

可是世上没有这种假设。

 

走出塔耳塔洛斯的时候阳光显得过于刺眼，以半妖战士的能力来讲虽然不至于失明但也让他们调整了很久。

Azazeal早已在等待他们，神情之中添了几分敬畏——也许连他本人都没有意识到。妖魔的本性之中对强者有着与生俱来的顺从，连半妖的他们都不能抗拒。

 

他们回到了斯巴达。

迎接他们的人很多，Raven站在他们的最前面。  
那个在排位赛上受万众瞩目的意气风发的女孩儿如今憔悴不堪，尽管一头金色海浪般的长发依然被精心地打理过，愤怒与悲伤却一直在消耗着她的生命，不会说谎的眼神透露着心中的忧虑和恐惧。  
Charles拥抱着她，任凭那些感情决堤而出，疯狂涌入他脑中。

但他并没有漏掉Emma修长的身影。

白皇后从人群中走出来，面无表情地经过他和Raven，站在了Erik的面前。  
“他在等你，快过去吧。”

Erik没有说话，只是默默向前走去。  
众人纷纷为他让开道路，远远地旁观着白银之王走过，觉醒者阴霾的压迫感笼罩在空气之中。

Charles望着所爱之人的背影渐渐消失在视野中。  
Erik始终没有回过头。

 

以Shaw一向的谨慎和狠毒作风来讲，他当年在铲除政治劲敌的时候会留下Erik的性命这件事很难解释得通。  
在希腊人书写的神话和历史传记中有很多关于仇杀的故事，其被害者有时并非仇人本人，而是他那正值青春少年的儿子。  
无子之人显然是最不幸的，从另一方面来讲，置人于死地之后，死者那年少的儿子也是绝对不可以被留下的。  
希腊人深谙少年的复仇会有多么可怕，他们从小被复仇女神用亲人的鲜血喂养成人，每晚入睡之时都会被火把的热度和刺眼所折磨。

当然，在Erik展现他对金属的控制能力之前，Shaw也曾毫不犹豫地亲率兵团去铲除整个Lehnsherr家族。

只能说在Shaw的逻辑中，异能者是高于普通人类的存在，生而为了与妖魔结合，并最终通过觉醒成为全新的族群。  
他狂妄地认为总有一天Erik也会这样认同。

从某种程度上来讲他得逞了，最终组织发动大清洗的时候Erik的确为了所有觉醒者而战，走上了与人类为敌的道路。

但Erik从未忘记过他生命中那些人类的情感，那些被大多数觉醒者视为弱点的人类的情感。

爱与信任，同情与尊重。  
他从未忘记，更无意摒弃。

 

Shaw站在竞技场的观众席上俯视着场内操练的士兵——人类的士兵。  
他带着饶有兴趣的表情盯着他们，好像根本没有发觉Erik来到了他的身后。

Erik走到整个看台的另一边观看——和Shaw保持着最远的距离。  
“我不知道您对普通士兵的操练感兴趣。”  
陈述的语气，却在表达着否定。

“不，他们的动作在我们看来如同雅典的娘娘腔们，丝毫没有娱乐性。”

这句话成功地引起了Erik的不悦，他毫不示弱地对Shaw反唇相讥——而通常，他根本是连反驳的时间都不愿浪费在Shaw身上：“这不像是您这种上位者惯用的语调。”

Shaw放弃了对竞技场的关注转过头来。  
“你要知道斯巴达人最强大的地方在于什么，我们从来不像雅典人那样耽于诡辩的邪恶之术。”  
“我们斯巴达？！大人，真可笑。”

是谁曾经用尽一切办法将对手打上通敌之罪，然后还进一步在他们族人的身上烙下美塞尼亚奴隶的印记？

“斯巴达人……这是您亲手从我身上剥夺的身份，美塞尼亚的奴隶没有资格谈论斯巴达公民的品德。当然，真相早已被巧妙地掩埋，连正义女神特弥斯都被割下了舌头。”

“哦，我的小Erik。”Shaw将愤怒掩藏得很好，即便是失去了筹码之后，“还在为他凡间的亲族哀痛而不愿认同自己真正的身份——你是妖魔，Erik，是觉醒者，是这个世界上高于凡人的族类！你以为在获得了无尽的力量之后，一切还会像以前一样继续么？

“那些朝生暮死的凡人从来惧怕异于自己的存在，在他们眼中你就是妖魔，就是大力神赫拉克勒斯为拯救他们而除掉的灾祸！

“你以为，在变成了那幅半人马的模样之后，你那雅典来的娈童还会用对待同类的眼光继续注视着你么？”

 

那股愤怒再次袭上心头，Erik离开观众席的围栏向后面走去，像一只盯着猎物的狮子般踱步并伺机进攻，始终不曾从Shaw身上移开的目光中杀气渐浓。

“不要告诉我，您在害怕一个年龄不足您四分之一的孩子，雅典什么时候变得这么有威慑力？”

这句话显然刺中Shaw的软肋，指挥官再也无意继续两人之间毫无必要的哑谜。

“我会不惜一切代价除掉妨碍斯巴达的人，你最好清楚自己的立场，Erik。”

“如果您有确凿的证据，我的大人，您知道，污蔑与栽赃是您的专长。”  
Erik说完转身离去。

“我会的，小Erik，当你发现你在他眼中的真实模样，你会知道自己有多么愚蠢。”

 

这句话当时并没有在Erik的心中留下什么。  
一切命定之数在最初被种下之时都不会被察觉，它像种子一般沉睡在地母盖娅的怀抱中，而待到破土之时已无从阻止。  
……

 

Charles在射穿第五个箭靶的时候Erik出现在体育场里，于是内心一直在重复默念的‘一点儿也不想去和他继续塔耳塔洛斯的争吵’这件事就这么被打断了。

“不要随便进入我的脑子，Charles。”来者散漫地朝他走来。

“去你的Erik，谁有兴趣观看你和那个暴君希绪弗斯的谈话。”  
Charles气愤地回过头开始蹂躏第六个箭靶。  
前五个并排伫立在远处，每个圆心都被插满箭矢，全部准确地挤在同一个点上。

“瞄准静止的物体不觉得很无聊么？”Erik信步踱到Charles身边，和他一起盯着那一排无辜的箭靶。  
“你对一切的非实战训练都有偏见么，Erik？目标本身并不重要，瞄准是与自己内心的动摇抗衡，从而找回平静。”

Charles的语气认真而老练，有时会暂时让人遗忘他的年龄。但刚刚他那气鼓鼓的样子让Erik忍不住笑出声来，结果换来Charles愈发强烈的愤怒。

白银之王用略带玩味的眼神看着年轻却绝不幼稚的弓箭手，在对方的怒火爆发出来之前用自己的能力将一簇簇密密麻麻的箭矢从箭靶上拔出送回他身边。

随后，带着铁框的箭靶纷纷飞离地面，悬在半空之中如猛禽般盘旋，等待着主人的命令随时俯冲下来。

察觉Erik的意图之后Charles的眼中闪过一丝兴奋，那是他作为一个15岁的孩子见到挑战时应有的表情。

Erik的嘴角微微上挑，他舒展筋骨，深吸一口气——看得出他与Charles同样期待这场特殊的对决。

漫天的枭鹫瞬间被解禁，从一直盘旋着窥视的状态中挣脱开始向地面的猎物进攻。

最初的一批还未接近地面就被突如其来的飞矢击中，失了生命力直接跌落下来。

Charles不慌不忙地站在原地解决了第一批之后就收起弓跳开，躲开了继续下来的进攻，一些向他飞来的箭靶来不及停下而撞在了地上。  
他一边躲避一边开弓，剩下的那些刚刚来得及改变飞行的方向就被他的箭射落在地。

Erik欣赏地看着他游刃有余的表演，那一连串精准不失优雅的动作完全挑起了他的兴致——最后几个箭靶被击落在地，而与此同时，那些没有被Charles捡起来的箭矢却也蠢蠢欲动。

Charles警觉地瞟向周围。哦，天神啊，这个斯巴达人，他真的是很享受这个游戏。  
——而我也一样。

这是箭与箭的对决，两位弓箭手用不同的方式赋予箭矢力量，令它们在空中用最尖锐的冲突的方式相遇然后摩擦着错开，发出尖锐的呼叫，在彼此的身上都留下刻骨而无法填补的伤痕之后朝相反的方向分离而去。  
——这也许是悲伤的故事，我的爱，但我们曾经用尽全力去坚持各自的意志并相拥和结合，哪怕最后在相反的路上一去不还，那镌刻在灵魂深处的来自碰撞的痕迹也是我们曾经如此贴近的证明。

瓢泼的箭雨所发出的呼啸声渐渐持续了近四分之一个日出，雨后插满箭的竞技场像是长了草的荒野，野草及膝，将躺在其中的两人从各个角度掩藏了起来。  
Charles的头紧紧贴着Erik的胸膛，一场欢畅淋漓的战斗之后他格外疲惫和满足，积累了两个月的抑郁和自我折磨被释放殆尽。

Erik感受着少年在他的怀中平稳地呼吸，一时间忘记了身在何处，自己从何而来要去向何处。

我可以让他刺穿我的心，Erik想——此时此刻，并且此生绝不后悔。  
——那是已经属于他的东西，已经再也不会回到我的躯体里了。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

如何面对Raven一直是一件令Charles颇为头疼的事，自从他们塔耳塔洛斯回来之后。

首先，他和那些他曾经憎恨的凡夫俗子一样无视了卡珊德拉的预言，相信Raven在梦中看到的战火并非必然的未来，更不愿相信这一切将会是火焰之中的那个人。  
其次……

 

在解开盔甲的时候Charles感觉到了熟悉的脚步声在自己身后渐渐清晰，他的动作因此而慢了下来。  
随后，他就陷入了来者的拥抱，Erik的妖气霸道地将他包围住。

“我听说在雅典，很多恋人们都是在运动场上看中对方然后相约，去……进一步深入地了解彼此。”  
“是的，Erik。可是通常，这种进一步的深入并不会发生在竞技场的公共浴室——特别是当你相中的那位刚刚和你的妹妹打了一架还差一点被她划开喉咙。”

“噢，是这样啊。”身后的人装出一副很失望的语气，“只有胜利者才能获得少年的青睐，这个靠力量说话的世界啊。”  
“Erik！”  
Charles笑着挣脱开‘失败者’的怀抱，转过身来。  
尽管依旧被对方的双臂钳在怀里，他还是尽量让自己的表情变得严肃起来：“你不该接受Raven的挑衅，你分明知道她在这么愤怒的状态下和你比剑是什么后果。”

Erik装成听话的学生一样对Charles的教训表示同意，但他心里真正的想法却让妖力同调者读得一清二楚，更不用说那表情中的戏谑。

“Raven怎么不是孩子？”Charles将胳膊环绕在Erik的脖子上，“嘿，等等，我看到你在想象一只咕咕叫的老母鸡，混蛋！Erik，你那是什么意思？”

他们两个笑着扭打在一起，然后一边接吻一边朝竞技场后面的花园中走去。

Charles是对的，恋人们通常不会在竞技场的公共房间里做/爱——他们会选择附近的花园或是返回城里。

 

他们将在半个月之后出发前往亚狄迦地区， 在斯巴达与其他城邦没有重大战事的时候，组织会集中力量寻找荒原进行“狩猎”。  
雅典允许组织的战士进入他们的领地，这是雅典为了分一杯羹所必须付出的代价。

然而和平期总是短暂的，雅典和斯巴达各有同盟国，彼此间发生大大小小的战争。从波希战争终结到伯罗奔尼撒战争开始的中间虽然可以一段算是和平时期，但就整个情况而言，这两个强国不是在彼此间发生战争，就是在镇压他们同盟者的暴动。

 

Charles身上的铠甲在他们走向花园的路上就开始松动着欲脱离主人的身体——在某些不明力量的控制下——还不幸地被路上撞到的几个同僚看了个一清二楚，无奈之下Charles只能用能力修改了他们的记忆。

他自己却忍不住地去幻想每次性爱所带来的愉悦，平时没几步就能走到的路现在看来显得无比漫长，越长时间的克制就越会让释放来得猛烈。

金属的护身之物利索地被除去，歪七扭八地跌落在草地上。  
“告诉我，Erik。你打算如何‘深入’地了解我——用你的实际行动来告诉我，你能深入到何种程度。”  
两人的唇继续着一路上的热烈纠缠，间隙中Charles仍不忘记用言语撩拨着爱人的野性。

过了磨合期的性爱是疯狂的开端，足以让人上了瘾般不断摄取。

“漂亮的雅典家伙，不要只是用言语来蛊惑人心，你的舌头除了说话之外还有什么本事呢。”

Erik的内心其实早已中了对方的蛊惑，更不要提彼此抬头已久的欲望正在对方的股间互相摩擦着——他们像每一个成年男人和他那年少的恋人一样面对面而立，身体的热度在摩擦中急速攀升，而温度从来都是最好的催情方式。

Charles听了，脸上浮现出少见的魅惑——那是在宴饮上与人“愉快”地“交流”爱欲与城邦的关系时也不曾有的表情——他的身体舒服地向后面的树干靠去，阳光透过石榴树艳红的花朵照射在他的脸上，枝叶的阴影随着风慵懒地摇摆。

Erik再次俯下身去啄那诱人的嘴唇，对方那精于雄辩的舌头急于表现地探了进来，淘气地在他的上颚来回挑动。  
两人的唇瓣相分离，带着混在一起的湿润，Charles本就红润的嘴唇因充血变得更加娇艳欲滴。

“就这样？”你的舌头。  
“当然不，Erik，雄辩者的舌头得到的锻炼可比沉默寡言的人要多得多。”

少年鱼一样光滑的身体突然从爱人的怀抱中向下滑去，一路紧贴着对方的身体，相互感受着对方每一条肌肉和伤疤的形状，最终停在了男人的胯部——那悬挂其间的硕大随即被一片濡湿和温暖包含住。

善辩者的舌头灵活地来回打转，起初只是围绕着粗壮的柱体，不久便开始上下吮吸起来，空气的缺失使得柔软的口腔内壁紧紧箍住了坚挺的肉刃。

Charles抬眼望向Erik——故意用他那种少年独有的天真无辜的眼神——而嘴里还含着对方的分身。配合上他时不时夹紧的双颊，整个画面在对方眼中显得异常诡异，就像是一个成年男性的灵魂霸占了少年的身体。

察觉到Erik的这一想象，Charles银色的眼眸里显露出诡计得逞的笑意。

如果那双眼睛还是蓝色的该多好——每个人瞳孔的颜色在与妖魔合体之前都带有自身的色彩，那是属于他们曾经身为人类的证明。脑中突然冒出的这个想法让Erik自己都吃了一惊，他有些分辨不清这是自己的真实想法，还是此时因为与妖力同调者太过紧密而受到了影响。

Charles的动作被自己不小心流露出的心声打断，他立刻加强了吞吐和抽动的力度——有点试图掩饰刚才的失神——握着那两颗球状物的手指也开始揉捏起来。

Erik的手指安抚似的插进Charles卷曲的棕色短发之中，像每一次欢愉之后在他的头皮上不断来回抚摸，唯一不同的是此刻的节奏跟随着两人身体的微微律动。那双因长期握剑而磨出茧的手指刮得少年感到阵阵酥麻。

“邪恶的小山羊【1】，谁教了你这一套有辱公民身份的口活儿？”

此刻Charles已经贪婪地吞下了这个诱导他‘玷污雅典公民身份’人的精液，舌头还在骄傲而放荡地清理着唇边的残余。

“你尽情地去想象小山羊吧，Erik，少年并非只用来欣赏的雕像而已。【2】现在，来兑现你所谓的‘深入了解’如何？”

 

后来斯巴达人用实际行动让雅典少年体会到了这种“了解”究竟能有多么深入，这让Charles在接下来的几天之内忙于搜寻谁曾在他被“深入了解”得尖叫起来时路过了花园并满怀歉意地修改掉他们当时听到的声音。  
……

无论如何难以面对，Charles还是硬着头皮来到了Raven的房间。  
他的妹妹一反常态地正襟危坐在床上，给Charles带来更大的压力。

“亲爱的，是你找我，还是Xavier的人找我？”  
“你一定要我亲口说出来吗，Charles？为什么不用你的能力自己去看？”

妖力同调者叹了口气。  
“抱歉，不要再生我的气了，告诉我该怎样做才能让你原谅我。”

而Raven打断了Charles的道歉。  
“Cain已经到了普拉西依，他们是从海路来的。”

他的兄长听到这个名字时像是被自己的招数定在了原地，妖气的金在那双银色的眼瞳中聚集，他一瞬间的失态就已经影响到了身边的Raven。

“为什么他要来？我说过我会定期和他们联络——”  
妖力同调者被称作半妖战士杀手——当然，那是在第一代的战士全部退出组织之后才开始的——他们利用他人的情绪波动控制其精神，而自己的情绪却有更大的杀伤力。

“雅典早就在关注着是否有觉醒者出现。”Raven的心跳在急剧地加速，即便她了解自己的兄长不会做出伤害她的事情，恐惧感仍然控制了她的内心，“从你们被关进塔耳塔洛斯的时候开始。”

“Raven……你告诉了母亲塔耳塔洛斯的事？关于我和Erik的精神同调，是吗？”

他的妹妹不再回答，也根本无需回答，因为他完全可以想象，当时的Raven独自一人面对  
家族和组织的双重压力，在Charles生还的可能性并不大的情况下她还能有什么选择。

Charles的母亲是雅典历史上少有的强势女人，她对政治权力的狂热和城邦的忠诚在古代希腊的贵族妇女之中都是从来没有先例的，而她的政治头脑连后世的伯利克里的妻子阿斯帕西娅都望其项背。

“对不起。”冷静下来之后他走上前去搂住Raven，“我不该发脾气的，你还好么？”

Raven心里有些委屈，但倔强地不愿表露出来。  
“你以前从来都很小心的，Charles。我有多少年不曾见过你发怒了？”  
“什么叫从前？哦，天神啊。”  
兄妹之间的交流又一次以失败告终。

“Charles，那个斯巴达混账根本不知道妖力同调者有多恐怖吧？”  
她追问的时候Charles已经在朝门口走去，他停下脚步回过头来。  
“我想他知道，在他打算抛下我一个人承担所有罪行的时候。我发誓我从来没有那么愤怒过。”  
“天父啊，他没被吓出胆汁么？”

Charles很认真地思考了一会儿‘Erik有没有被吓出胆汁’这件事，然后挑起眉毛，遗憾地说：“我没看出来，也许他的神经比一般人要迟钝很多。”  
……

内心坦荡无愧的人在面对Charles的时候是绝对体会不到Cain的忐忑不安。  
他是Charles和Raven的继兄，在其父亲Kurt死后正式接管了家族，作为Xavier夫人的傀儡再合适不过。  
Xavier家族的后代则日渐式微，十年前他本人的死一直是一个无人能解开的迷。他的女儿Raven预见到了他的结局，却无从了解事件的来龙去脉。  
真相只有一个人在梦中见过，那就是他最小的儿子Charles——有一百个祖先的记忆在他的脑海里讲述过去，这里当然包括他的父亲。

也正因为如此，无论是Xavier夫人还是Kurt家族的人都对Charles有所忌惮，尽管他对生父的死一直保持缄默不语。

“我们在这里停留，没有我的命令谁也不准与斯巴达联络。”  
Cain临时改变了计划，留在普拉西依。本来，亲自前往斯巴达就不是他的本意，而是迫于Xavier夫人对觉醒者的关注。  
让一个心怀愧疚的人面对Charles是件残忍的事，而对Charles来讲，其实更加残忍。

夕阳又一次降落到海平面下，在他们登陆的第三天晚上，Charles通过精神领域的连接与Cain取得了联系。

周围的一切都静止在了他出现的那一刻，时序女神忘记了呼吸。Cain有时觉得，Charles这样一个可以将精神玩弄于股掌之间的人，他的存在本身就是对天神的蔑视。

“你还好吗？我不知道你要来。”  
Charles的微笑冰冷但不失礼貌，那是他在担任No.1的时候标志性的表情。后代的战士们无人不曾听过“微笑的Charles”这个名字，他们只知道那微笑背后的可怕力量，却不知道，作为No.1的那三十多年是他本人生命中最黑暗的一段时光。

“我的确不知道，Cain。很多时候我并不希望知道。”Charles没有给Cain太多时间交流彼此对对方的看法，直入主题，“现在告诉我，你想从我这里知道什么？”  
“Raven说地狱火的No.1觉醒了，这是真的么。”  
“不，精神同调只是控制一个战士用临界态战斗，容我纠正一下。”  
“Charles，我们只是在谈论结果，斯巴达现在拥有了希腊城邦中压倒性的力量，觉醒者的杀伤力比全雅典的军队加在一起还强大。”  
“对不起，我不需要再听一遍母亲的唠叨。哦，Cain，来说点我不知道的。”  
“Charles，你并没有意识到事态的严重性。”

少年听了笑得更深了，他转过身仰起头，笑声越来越清脆，银铃细碎地抖动着，散落带着夜的潮湿的花粉香，惊得满月的倒影在水中匆匆晃动，壁画上的飞马不安地用蹄子蹴踢着地面，线条优美的筋肉在那光亮整洁的毛皮下起伏。

“你说斯巴达拥有了压倒性的力量，Cain。为什么？在我看来斯巴达根本谈不上拥有。那人不属于任何城邦，任何权力或暴力都不能左右他的行为和思想。即便他是以一个斯巴达人的身份而生，那也不代表他会为这一身份而成为只会听从命令的武器。”

“回去告诉妈妈吧。”Charles的微笑自然却危险，“我会尽自己所能去控制他——如果在你们看来是为了雅典的利益——但你需要答应我一件事情。”

少年收起了笑容，祖先的神威在他的身上显露。  
“今后你要帮一些来路不明的人弄到雅典公民的身份，这对你来说并不困难吧。”  
还没等Cain提出疑问——  
“原因是你不需要担心的东西，我向你保证，他们不会对你或是家族和雅典产生半点影响。”

说完他便在Cain的精神领域中消失，周围的一切又恢复了生命，继续着被这段对话打断的动作。  
……

 

而意识回到自己身体中的Charles此时却一动不动地静坐在床上，好像被时间遗忘的大理石像，久到月亮的光辉在他的面庞上开始移动，苏尼翁海峡的潮汐再次向上翻涌。

“你睡不着了。”肯定的语气，Charles却在说话者脑中感觉到了担忧和关切。  
“是的，我做了个噩梦。”他的手像梳子一样将前额的碎发向后拢去，“梦到了些阴魂不散的过去。”

他不知道身边的Erik是何时醒来的，也不想去探究关于Xavier和雅典他知道了多少，烦躁和抑郁填满了他的胸膛，爆发或者灭亡都只是时间的问题。他不在乎让Erik感受到这些——他渴望他的安抚与慰藉。

男人的手伸了过来，像是听到了Charles内心的渴望，小心翼翼地在他的后颈来回抚摸。  
Charles闭上双眼深深地呼出一口气，微微抬起头享受着这种放松，并慢慢地转过头来亲吻爱人的掌心。

每次从别人的精神领域回到现实他都有种分不清现实的困惑，此时更是害怕这个与爱人相拥而眠的夜晚才是虚无的梦境。  
于是他急于用那些与疼痛和折磨并存的快感来证明此刻的真实，这想法驱动着躺着的人将手指慢慢下移，沿着他的脊椎一路向下，直到探入那一片柔嫩的隐秘。

进入我，给我被火山喷发出的岩浆灼烧整个灵魂的记忆，用你炽热的生命将我贯穿在你的身上。  
——再不分离。

 

TBC

 

注：  
【1】古希腊人对少年恋戏谑而肉麻的称呼，年长者/追求者为狼，少年/被爱者为羔羊或是小山羊。连柏拉图都有一句：“爱人所施与的爱，如同恶狼对羔羊的贪恋。”顿时感觉Stelios在和纳尼亚羊咩咩拉郎。

【2】关于斯巴达人的文化中对少年的爱，历史上有很多种不同的观点，有些甚至相互矛盾。一说斯巴达人只会把所爱的少年当做完美的雕像来欣赏，这种理想的爱情完全摒弃了肉欲因素。很多人对此表示质疑——其中包括色诺芬和柏拉图，在普遍重视感官和生理愉悦的古希腊城邦中，摒弃肉欲的爱情显得极度不可理喻。


	19. Chapter 19

起来，Charles，不要再赖在地上了。  
声音从海面上传来，久远得好像是祖先记忆里的呼唤。

那段漫长而寂静的日子里他经常做这样的梦，梦境中自己深陷冰冷的海底。Erik对训练他的近身搏击有种莫名的痴迷，虽然这种训练源于他自己随意提起的一个请求。

Charles，我这是第二遍了，起来。  
哦，是的，他的老师是个严厉的斯巴达人，任何警告都不会超过三遍。

叫醒我，谁来叫醒我都好，唤我作逃避现实的懦夫，因我已经不想在梦中回忆过往。  
他知道这只是一个梦，他的梦里曾经只有祖先的记忆，而现在连自己的过去都不断被重新开启。  
每一次醒来时，昨天的梦都在提醒着他：那个人已经成为过去，如今的第一勇士早已不再是白银之王。  
现在的No.1是微笑的Charles了，笑容背后苍白如燃烧后的灰烬。

“起来，Charles！”Erik将右手的剑换到左手，“不要让我再催你了，快点起来继续。”

Charles脱力地躺在训练场粗糙的沙地上，这一次，他反常地一句耍赖都没有就奋力爬了起来，然后立即用一种有点自暴自弃的方式向Erik攻击过去。  
Erik毫不费力地闪过，却收起剑朝差点把自己摔在地上的Charles走过去，夺过他手中的剑，并拉起他朝场外走去。

“Erik？怎么了？”  
“休息吧。”

被勒令停止练习的人此刻反而不觉得有松一口气的释然，也许这本来就不算是练习。Erik为了让他暂时遗忘早上那个恼人的消息而提议来训练场比试一场，结果是两个人都不在状态于是扫兴收尾。

浴场里人并不多——组织近年来很少再招募新的男性学员，战士的男女比例逐渐失衡。毕竟男性比较难以抗拒觉醒的诱惑，而处理觉醒者已经成了组织头号棘手的问题。  
他们的出现激起了一阵骚动——在众人脑子里。

——是他们，Erik和Charles。  
——那个传言不会是真的吧，他们不是配合得很默契么？  
——组织到底在想什么？

我就知道不该来这里，虽然心里这样想，Charles还是迅速地展露出他那极具亲和力的微笑和大家打招呼，并同时尽力安抚众人的紧张。

“早，Charles，呃……早安，Erik。”  
“早啊Hank！”

大个子男孩儿本来就与Charles是同期的学员，自从上次在塔耳塔洛斯差点觉醒的事情被Charles解决之后，他们的关系便更近了。

Erik只是示意自己听到了，然后就一脸‘你们慢慢聊去吧’的不耐烦径自进入浴场，弄得Hank有些不知所措地望了眼他远去的背影。  
Charles给了他一个‘别理他他有时就是那副德行’的鬼脸，然后两人都笑了。

“你还好吗？”  
——Raven和我说了，是真的吗？  
“呃，怎么说呢，还不错吧。”  
——是的，Hank。所以你能了解我现在的心情了？  
“Raven那天还在跟我说什么时候再好好喝上一回。”  
——她本人似乎并不反对。  
“她一直以来都让我头疼。”  
——她一直以来都让我头疼，这倒是真的。

两人表面上简单地互相问候了几句，然后Hank也没有再继续追问Charles的打算。

他很清楚自己没得选择。  
……

Charles走进浴室的时候Erik已经黑着一张臭脸冲洗完毕准备离开了，方才一场不够尽兴的对决显然没有起到排泄愤懑的作用——他们两人都是。  
“你发的是哪门子脾气，Erik？这跟Hank有什么关系。”  
“别刻意挑起争吵，Charles，到底是谁的脾气没处发泄？争吵能让组织收回命令么？”  
“我根本没在提那个见鬼的命令，那是我们能决定得了的吗？”  
“那怎样？难道要我们证明精神同调根本行不通才能把你的妹妹置之事外？她自己根本就在渴望觉醒的力量，你别再自欺欺人了。”  
“你了解什么？！“

妖力同调者的情绪失控是致命的——那一瞬间他们都忘记了这一点，直到浴室外发出阵阵惨叫和武器相撞的声音。  
Charles赶在事态进一步恶化之前冲了出去，恐惧让他用比平时还要迅速的动作将所有人的意识投入了睡眠的禁闭之中。  
——除了Erik。

除了Erik，其他所有人的意识都在Charles的保护当中沉睡过去。  
而当一切平静下来之后，松了一口气的妖力同调者才发现那位引起他怒火的人有什么不对劲的地方。

Erik没有表情地望着他，似乎对他的呼唤完全没有反应。  
于是各种恐怖和绝望的猜测闪过Charles的脑海，让他再次体会了一次幼年时拆掉了心爱的玩具又装不回去时的刻骨铭心。  
他的脑子不是被我弄坏了吧，之前不是一点事都没有么？他立即潜入了Erik的精神领域，果然，那里一片混沌，大海的深渊中暗藏所有的未知和险恶，人的意识就像是在海上遭遇风暴的战舰，在连塞都不敢出现的浪涛中接受巨斧的砍杀。  
海风从来不告诉你应该驶向何方，你只能听从神明的心情，平静或是狂躁，或许下一刻他就会再次温柔地亲吻着你支离破碎的伤口。

“别过来，Charles。”  
Charles没有——在他看到了怀疑、失望和绝望的想象之后。  
……

 

组织在今早公布了一项新的决定， No.4的Raven——这位用许德拉改造成的女战士将接受双人精神同调的训练，而担任她精神控制的另一人是他的哥哥、组织最强的妖力同调者Charles。

这一决定显然是三巨头达成的共识，Trask痴迷于开发许德拉的觉醒态，而Shaw绝不会放弃任何一个孤立Charles和Raven的机会，Stryker对此并无异议，他只是觉得如果能借此机会使那个不受控的No.1觉醒的话，便可以顺理成章地置他于死地。

而他们没有违抗的资本，Trask在组织处理Erik和Charles违令一事上所投的支持票不是免费的施舍，而现在是时候兑现Raven所承诺的力量。  
Charles已经就此事已经与Raven吵了好几次，每次都是以他试图劝阻开始而以Raven控诉他过分保护收尾。而且他还不能对她发脾气，不仅仅是因为自己身为妖力同调者，任何激烈的情绪起伏都会影响到周围的半妖战士，更是因为，Raven也是出于对他的保护才去和Trask做这桩交易，他可以忽略了其他可能的原因。  
那是直到后来Raven离开，他才不得不承认的原因。

“我们没有其他选择，Charles，就算你不同意，组织也会选其他的人和我做精神同调。天知道是谁，也许是Emma。把我的记忆赤裸裸地展现给她看吗？Shaw巴不得早点抓到我们的把柄。”  
Raven说得一点没错，Shaw从一开始就咬定他们两人是雅典的奸细，从Emma时不时发起的精神监控就能看出，更别提他利用黑函企图陷害Charles的那次行动。

但他无法接受Raven成为觉醒者，即便是临界态的觉醒都无法接受。  
像Erik那样。  
……

 

“你在想什么？！我没有把你当成怪物，Erik，你那完全是自己的妄想而已。”  
“我没有说过。”  
“但那是你这样想过，你只是没说出来而已。”  
“那就从我的脑子里出去，Charles，是否说出口有很大区别。”

说着Erik结束了这场争执离开浴室，留下Charles和一群仍在昏睡的男孩子在身后。  
回到房间里的时候他终于无法再忍受头部那阵像是被斧头劈砍的剧痛，于是连门都没关好就直接倒在了床上。  
记忆中唯一能与之相比的疼痛似乎就是被改造时那把粗钝的刀在胸口的划切，他记得很多人还没有等到组织将妖魔的头部植入胸口就已经没了呼吸。

他下意识地将手伸向抑制妖气的药水，却想起来那根本没用，Charles的精神攻击远高明过Emma  
，不是抑制了妖气散发就能阻止的。

这不是Erik第一次领教Charles的怒火带来的精神冲击，但只有这次，过去的那些黑暗和折磨成功地趁虚而入，将他再次擒获……

小Erik，当你发现你在他眼中的真实模样，你会知道自己有多么愚蠢。  
……

“对不起，我没能侵入，Xavier之子依然很警觉。”白皇后的声音不似平时，在无形的压力下透露着难以抑制的紧张，“这是我能做到的极限了。”  
Shaw没有立即回答她，沉默使空气凝固起来无法呼吸。

弱者对强者抱有绝对的恐惧和服从，这是妖魔的本性，其实也是人类的本性。

过了足够长的时间之后Shaw缓缓开口——足够挑起骄傲的女战士本性中的畏惧：“那么，他真的是个危险的存在，是不是，我的好Emma？还有他的妹妹许德拉。”

Raven……  
Shaw总能找到每一个人的弱点，Emma有时觉得，妖力同调又能怎样？半妖战士真正的杀手只有觉醒者，特别是像Shaw这样的残忍而贪婪的霸主。

“好Emma，你见过Stelios吗？”Shaw终于暂时放弃了对白皇后的责难。  
“Stelios？不，我没有。”  
“那你这个妖力同调者真是太差劲了。”Shaw夸张地皱着眉摇了摇头，“不过我不怪你，这不是你的错。Erik一直很忌惮别人去窥视他的过去，他宁可用那糟糕的药水来阻挡你的能力。”

他自顾自地说着，越说越兴奋。了解他的人都知道，他的人生就是为了征服和占有存在，并且极度享受着谋划阴谋和陷阱的过程。

他尤其喜欢英雄末路的戏码，观赏不屈的强者脸上露出恐惧和绝望会有种超越天神的美妙幻觉，毕竟，在古希腊，连天神都未必能得到所有他们追求的东西。

那些他无法占有的力量都应该被毁灭，残忍地，噩梦最好永世如影相随。  
……

为组织提供武器的锻铁场位于火神赫淮斯托斯神庙的后面，Erik在少有的闲暇时候会来这里旁观工匠们锻造新的武器，铁匠们并不清楚他的能力，只知道他是组织的头号战士，和他倒是很聊得来。  
白银之王在这方面有独特的天赋，久而久之也会偶尔自己动手打些短剑什么的。但大多数时候，他仅仅是享受着金属在火焰中被烧红然后一下下敲击的过程，而且，不依赖能力去挥动铁锤，在他来看是种特殊的放松。

距离上次来这里已经很久了，铁匠们见到他很惊喜，随意调侃了几句就继续去忙手里的工作了。这也许就是Erik觉得舒服的地方，手艺人大多专注于自己的工作本身，很少有闲情去打听组织里的是非高下。

上一次没做完的那把短剑还扔在角落里的一架铁砧上面，那里的几个火炉很少有人使用，铁匠们已经习惯了把那个角落留给他。  
铁与铁之间强有力地碰撞着，发出震耳欲聋的声响，此起彼伏。铁匠们之间很少有交谈，即便有，也都被掩盖在了这片撞击声之下。Erik把长袍解开系在腰间，和大多数斯巴达人一样，他没有穿贴身短袍来保暖的习惯。  
风箱被架好，炉火开始燃烧。

他需要一件单纯的目标将自己的注意力从各种杂乱的思绪中剥离开来重新集中，但却发现这次似乎没那么容易。头痛相对减弱了一些，但减弱的程度也仅仅是从斧头的劈砍变成了锯齿来回磋磨。  
这些烦躁若不能在太阳落山前消失的话，今晚也许就要是他本人消失在Charles面前了。

每当发觉自己在用逃避的时候Erik都会觉得自己白活了三十多年，Charles没比他的长女大多少，因为与生俱来的异能而承担了他的同龄人所无法想象的重担，一直被家族和城邦利用去为一个不属于自己的目标活着。  
更不要提身为妖力同调者，他还不能肆意宣泄那些足够压垮成年人的情绪。Erik并不是感受不到Charles愤怒起来的精神攻击有多可怕，但他情愿Charles能无所忌惮地在他面前表达自己的真实感情。也正是如此，方才的一时失态才让他更难以原谅自己。

斯巴达人过分自律，并为这种严苛的行为方式而自豪，所以一旦自认没有履行到义务就会陷入深深的自我反省与自责之中。Erik始终是个斯巴达人，无论这个城邦曾经怎样对待过他和他的家族，他都不曾遗忘年少时被灌输的理念。

终于，白银之王慢慢地将注意力集中在了那些看似单调却非常考验技巧的敲击上，专注到暂时遗忘了时间。毁灭法厄同的太阳车行过天穹，继而改变了方向朝大地驶去，临近黄昏的太阳早已经炽热不复。

铁匠们结束了一天的工作纷纷离开，最终整个锻铁场只剩下Erik一个人。几十个火炉一起燃烧的热度还未褪去，于是他告诉自己——是温度的原因才让Charles的出现带来一阵燥热，至于那愈发严重的头痛，一定是心理作用。

Charles进来的时候太阳已经开始落下，金色的余晖喷发出血红，从狭窄的窗户里照射进来。  
起初两人只是沉默，好像约好了一样双双盯着那把可怜的短剑被不断被铁锤敲击。

“还差一点就完成了，你确定要在这儿等么？”一点内容都没有的问话，Erik纯粹是觉得自己该说些什么。  
Charles脸上没什么表情，只是懒懒地靠在墙边，似乎只是对Erik手中的剑感兴趣，这让白银之王更加不知道该怎么走下一步。

*你最好快点。*  
幸好Charles并没有用沉默折磨他太久，虽然表面上不愿意开口吐一个字，但是起码还肯和他进行精神上的直接沟通。

*别等到我的火灭了再来脱我的衣服。*

Erik被传入脑子里的这句话惊了一下，他不由自主地停下了手中的动作抬起头。Charles的表情和刚才没有什么变化，不知道是故意还是怎样，此时反而转过身去研究挂在墙上的各种工具。

还差一点就完成的短剑被放弃似的扔进了冷水里，发出不甘心呲呲声。Charles满意地听到背后的脚步声渐近。  
“是谁说我把自己的爱人当作怪物看待的？”他抬起手臂用肘部顶住组织的No.1那随着呼吸上下起伏的胸膛，一点儿也没有转过身来的意思，但胯部已经在对方的拉拢下慢慢向后面贴去，身体稍稍一转就会落入来者的怀抱。  
然而，就在Erik以为一切尽在掌握之中的时候，Charles突然抓住了他的手腕，把自己的右肩滑进了他的腋下，迅速地下移身体，脚下随之做出回转，出其不意地将他从自己的背后越过重重地摔在了地上。

整个背部与地面的猛烈撞击让Erik感到五脏六腑都要被震了出来，周围的铁架都跟着晃动起来，还没等金属控制者从被摔的晕眩中清醒过来，一个被碰歪的架子就不偏不倚地朝着他倒了过去，还刚刚好是摆满了各种铁钳和铁锤。

沉重的金属工具随着架子的歪斜全都跌了出来，Charles发觉头顶上方的不对劲时第一反应不是迅速闪开——以他的速度根本不是问题——而是整个人扑在了Erik的身上。这件事基本可以被列在人生中的十大耻辱事件首位，但是在当时的情况下，他们一点也不觉得好笑。

铁器和铁架在即将砸到Charles身上的那一瞬间停在了半空，然后四散着朝相反方向飞去，屋顶和墙壁纷纷被击中，发出的巨响直接反映出那位控制金属的人有多么紧张和恼怒。

“Charles，你最好能有点觉悟。”白银之王的语气相当轻松，甚至比他平时还要亲切百倍，但他银色的眼瞳里透出的怒气足够让Charles了解他需要有怎样的觉悟，根本无需仔细窥探对方脑海里现在浮现出的下流画面。

不知道哪里飞来的锁链利索地将妖力同调者的双手绑在了一起提到半空中悬着，Charles恼怒地挣扎着，但他此时的样子只能让观赏者的兴致更浓而已：“操你！Erik，放我下来！”

铁链突然猛地将被绑住的少年拉升到天花板附近的高度，然后失去了控制呈自由落体式地朝地面落下，下坠的失重感让Charles本能地尖叫出声，尽管他在接触地板之前就稳稳地停了下来，而锻铁场的屋顶并不算是最高的——比神殿还是要矮一些的。

“操我？哦，可怜的孩子，继续耍你的嘴皮功夫吧。”斯巴达男人不紧不慢地走到水缸旁边解开围在腰上的长袍，用热水打湿的布料仔细地擦拭着自己身上的汗水，故意让那个被吊在半空的人能从各个角度观看这尊战神阿瑞斯的裸体雕像。

Charles被他的无耻挑弄彻底激怒了，这不合理，根本不合理，军营化管制的斯巴达不是专门制造些只会服从命令的呆瓜么？更何况是个脑子里除了打仗什么都没有的攻击型战士。  
事实证明他错了，他不该对攻击型战士有所偏见的，更不该对斯巴达人抱有既定的看法——一个成年男子，即便是不喜宴饮、不会吟诗、不弹琉特琴，也完全可以是一个能把他玩儿到欲仙欲死的混蛋。

其实他最愤怒的是，自己的目光居然真的被黏在了Erik的身上移不开，还贪婪地从后颈一直扫到了胯间。于是他更加恼火地咒骂着操控铁链的半妖战士，平时说出口很伤害人的言语在此时听来别有一番情趣。  
“我真的应该承认，Charles，被你唤做怪物或是妖魔的感觉还不错，好像自己真的拥有不可违抗的力量。”白银之王说着结束了对自己身体的清洗和展示，走过来轻松地躲开爱人的一踢，顺手将他的脚腕抓住，“你诚实一点的话，我可以考虑不用铁链绑住你的腿。”

听到他这样说，Charles有种小秘密被人揭发的羞愧感——与其被绑住，他更偏好用双腿攀住对方的身体。  
于是他更加恼火了：“别那么得意，可恶的斯巴达人，你能把我折磨到现在而不是倒在地上晕死过去全靠我的怜悯。”  
“哦，你不会那样对我的。”他可恶的斯巴达人利索地扒下他的短袍，把他的双腿架到了自己的肩上，然后开始漫不经心地用舌头舔舐着Charles那已经抬起头的分身。

手被吊在半空的感觉很不安全——还不如被铐在架子上。察觉到自己的想法后Charles对自己的脑子彻底丧失希望了，去你的吧！铐在哪里都不好行吗？  
Erik似乎猜到了他此时内心的怨念，却一点儿也没有想要放过他的意思。熟练的舌头在睾丸处打够了圈儿之后，他强行掰开Charles想要夹住他脖颈的双腿，换用右手来继续调戏已经涌出前液的龟头，嘴巴则移动到少年白皙的大腿内侧。

Charles忍不住情动的呻吟，大腿被胡渣剐蹭的感觉都让他觉得浑身酥痒至极，更别提那人右手的揉搓。他的双手仍然在和那条在空中忽上忽下的锁链做斗争，下身却颤抖着不听大脑命令地朝Erik贴过去。他就这样矛盾地挣扎着，最终禁不住挑逗射了出来。

男人依恋地舔了舔手上的残余，然后操纵着铁链让Charles从他的肩膀上离开，转身去架子上取来一瓶油往自己腿间沉重的坚挺上涂。Charles盯着他的动作，联想起那些被上了油的武器，光是想象一下反着光的刀刃就已经让他莫名地胆战。  
“你……你别过来。”他分不清自己声音中的颤音到底是因为害怕还是兴奋，但却已经不自觉地说出了让Erik听了以后更加兽性大发的哀求，那些乏力的挣扎看起来更像是勾引的扭动。  
受到挑动的男人显然比方才急躁得多，但他还是尽量把握着速度单手搂住少年的身体，涂了油的右手则伸进少年的股瓣，在那些能引起Charles呻吟着缩紧浑身肌肉的位置反复地推压和刮蹭。

少年胸前的乳头也在男人耐心得过分的添咬下挺立得红肿不堪，他的双腿紧紧盘在那精壮的腰身上，脚跟不断地在那人后腰和臀部的迷人弯曲上摩擦，以解决双手无法碰触对方的烦躁。  
“放开我把，Erik，哦……快……”他开口时喉咙间发出撒娇般的声音，可怜兮兮地，但也没让Erik就此上当。  
男人腿间的阴茎已经肿胀得发亮，不断涌出前液的端头终于挺进了那迫切恳求被填满的穴口中。  
Charles的呻吟声里已经带上了哭腔——他在下意识地刺激着施与者着，而那硕大的龟头始终只是反复地在那狭窄的甬道之中来回刮磨着，金属的控制者故意保持着他被吊起的高度，决不轻易满足那更深处的饥渴。

锻铁场中唯一一个在燃烧的火炉此时也熄灭了，夕阳喷发出最后一股残红便被黑暗完全包容进去。  
空旷的房间却丝毫没有阴冷的感觉，两人的身上都被一层细密的汗水覆盖，脸颊和脖颈上更是成股地流淌至他们贴在一起的腹部上，和Charles的的分身再次涌出的液体混在了一起。

“火灭了么？”Erik低沉的嗓音突然响起，Charles愣了一下才反应过来这是他自己在一开始用来撩拨爱人的比喻——真是记仇的斯巴达人。  
“灭……灭了，如果你再不……啊！真的灭了……”  
毫无征兆地失去了铁锁的拉力使Charles再度被失重的惊恐擒获，尽管他已经迅速地将手按在了对方肌肉紧绷的肩膀上，但还是准确地让那粗大坚挺的枪头完全戳刺进了自己的身体。  
白银之王终于满意地解开了对妖力同调者的禁锢，让爱人的重量全数落在了自己腰力强劲的身上，并不断地调整着角度，冲着那些会让他的雅典少年爽到哭喊出声的位置猛烈地撞去。

Charles发誓再也不来锻铁场这个见鬼的地方来了，哪里都是Erik耍起来得心应手的铁器，而他自己就像是这里的众多火炉一样傻了吧唧地被烧个精光。

最终他们决定到林子里的山泉里用冷水冲洗身体——因为他们在锻铁场的浴室里清洗的时候又来了一发，两人一致认为是因为水太热的缘故。

“我不是孩子了，Erik。”Charles不耐烦地甩开了对方帮他擦拭头发的手，然后先一步从水里走出来，为保持自己的衣物干爽而选择坐在Erik的长袍上。  
Erik的笑里面一半是宠溺一半是邪恶，他随后上了岸，在他身边的草地上躺下：“如果你说的是那些在你脑海里的祖先的记忆，Charles，我不认为你应该就此变得暮气沉沉。”  
少年沉默了一会，然后突然抖动着肩膀笑了起来：“哦，Erik，你确定我们刚洗干净就要讨论雅典的政治与公民身份认同吗？”  
躺在地上的男人也闭着眼睛笑着：“也许换个时间，下次，在你燃烧得正旺的时候好不好？”  
Charles对这个建议回以一顿“暴打”之后气喘吁吁地倒在了Erik身上，鼻子紧紧贴着对方的脖子，贪婪地吸取男人的气息，并轻轻地呼出一阵阵温热。

Erik抬起手想去抚摸少年上下起伏的背脊却突然停在了半空，山林外的脚步声已经进入了他的警戒范围内。  
“别紧张，Erik。是个……熟人。”妖力同调者对妖气的分辨能力远超过其他人，“但恐怕他带来的不是什么好消息。”

脚步声越来越近，可是压在自己身上的人却一点儿要起身的意思都没有，Erik索性放弃地闭上眼，这样更能集中精力去从妖气中分辨来者。  
地狱三头犬的妖气在他的感知中越来越明显，但应该不会是Hank，那孩子没有这么霸道乖张的攻击力，这不是防守型的战士所能模仿的。那么‘熟人’之中也就仅剩下那个人。  
见鬼，他来做什么？

“我说，小伙子们，介意起来说话么？”金刚狼沙哑的嗓音会出现在头顶上方的几率小到让人以为是在做梦。

“哦，众神之父啊，原来是Logan。”Charles的声音里还带着余韵中特有的喘息，他半支起身，伸出手把湿淋淋的头发从额前拨开，“是什么消息让你离开塔耳塔洛斯那大地的裂痕，不辞万里地来跑来斯巴达探视我们的苦难？”  
少年那歌队唱腔般的语调挑战着金刚狼本就没多少的耐心——而且，看那样子依旧没有从Erik身上起来的意思。  
Erik同样感受得到欢愉之后立刻就被打扰的恼怒，不过，没有重要的事Logan是不可能亲自来找他们的，而且……天知道他是什么时候到的，也许等了很久才出现在他们面前。

“我想，这里不是说话的好地方。”  
“我同意。”  
“操你，Erik。”Charles起身去捡起自己的衣服。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

跟随我，成为我的同伴，这世界将属于我等大能者，人类将跪倒在我们脚下。到那一天时，我需要你在我身边，我的朋友，我的兄弟。  
我的爱人……

不，别试图在梦中欺骗我。他在梦中对着那个向他伸出手的男人说，这不是我所熟悉的Erik。  
这不是我的Erik……

“父亲，我吵醒您了？”  
Charles缓缓睁开眼，昏黄的烛光中一个少年站在卧室的门口。  
“David？哦，不，没有。你怎么回来了？我以为你还在雅典。”  
“您记错了，我昨天就已经回到斯巴达了。只是，听说您昨天有任务，所以我今天才过来的。”

所以这又是梦而已，梦神奥涅伊洛斯从来不说谎，我们现在的一切，都是信念的种子结出的果实。一切起源于那天，纷争女神厄里斯用如此形似的一张面孔警示他未来，而他盲目地不愿睁开双眼。  
……

他们来不及回住处，于是就站在柱廊的后面接吻。身材较高大的男人背靠在柱身上，他怀中的少年几乎是用自己的身体将他压在了柱子上。  
喘息和情动的呻吟被竭力地压制着，声音的宣泄被身体的紧贴和毫无章法地相互摩擦取代，像是一个人被切成两半的身体想要重新合二为一却只是徒然，切口处炽热而黏稠的血液在挤压之下持续着向地心流淌。  
两人的长袍下面都没有再穿贴身的短衣，柔软的布料稍稍掀开一点，胯间的两柄昂扬就已经能够插入到对方的腿间，于是更紧密地贴在一起和大腿内侧的皮肤刮蹭起来。  
Charles在Erik的脑海中听到了他喉咙中难耐的低吼，他自己也一样，不敢发出的呻吟全部在脑海中化作渴求的哭喊。很快，小幅度的刮蹭就变成了规律的抽插，勃起的阴茎跳动着叫嚣，最终将播种生命的液体喷射在了爱人的胯下。  
他们喘息着靠在一起不忍分开，但都刻意回避在内心深处潜藏着的担忧。

“我必须回去了，Erik，训练还没有结束。”Charles首先离开了爱人的怀抱，他拒绝承认这么做是因为他不想听到Erik说‘我要出发了’。  
……

“姑娘们，精神同调的关键是建立两人之间的连接，具象化是其中的一种方法——但我自己并没有尝试过。”  
那晚Logan离开之后，Charles一连两天都在忙着给组织的学员们上课，晚上的时间也都被安排和Raven一起做一些准备性的训练，因为他们两人的精神同调试验被定在了三天后。  
而就在昨天，Erik突然收到命令要独自去讨伐觉醒者。  
这一连串的事件似乎都存在着某种联系，弓背拉满，所有得弓箭手都潜伏在丛林之中，目标指向同一个人。

他不想听他说他‘要出发了’，要去独自一个人面对危险和阴谋，然后在他不可触及的远方倒下。  
他们从来没有试过在那么远的距离进行精神同调，而Erik此次面对的是觉醒者，这不是维持半妖状态就能够解决的敌人。如果Logan所说的没错，这次任务根本就是Shaw的另一个阴谋。  
Erik的双手没有放开怀中的少年，他把脸深埋进少年卷曲的棕发之中，温热的鼻息在Charles的头皮上来回轻扫，然后在他耳边低声安抚：“这只是个任务而已，Charles，不用担心什么。等我回来，好么？”  
Charles听他这样说，反而耍起了小孩子的脾气，他知道Erik喜欢看他做出一些符合15岁少年的举动，于是在很诚实地在脸上写下了‘我死也不让你去’的表情。  
Erik哭笑不得，索性蹲下身去擦拭起两人的腿间：“Shaw的花样层出不穷，但他的目的始终只有一个，就是让越来越多的人堕入觉醒的深渊，你觉得我会让他得逞么？”  
“Erik，不要小瞧他好吗，我的担忧也并不是多余的。”  
组织突然命令Charles和Raven的精神同调，塔耳塔洛斯秘密释放的犯人，讨伐队仅派Erik一个人执行处决觉醒者……  
还有，最令妖力同调者担忧的，是从Logan的记忆中看到的画面——那个被秘密释放的犯人的面孔，与Erik竟是如此相似。

白银之王没有正面回答他的问题，他把两人的长袍重新整理好，双手自然地搭在对方的肩上。  
“闭上眼睛，Charles。”  
“什么？”虽然大多数时候他的爱人都不会按公民的常理出牌，但此时此刻提出这样的要求还是有点莫名其妙。  
“闭上眼，就像每一次你我进入彼此的精神领域那样，我有一样东西要给你看。”  
他该死的斯巴达人啊，Charles在内心默念，然后无奈地闭上了眼，你到底想弄些什么鬼花样。

老师，老师，到底是怎样亲密的人才能做到精神同调呢？  
老师，Trask大人的理论不是说，只有亲人才能互相进入对方的记忆么？  
那我没有兄弟姐妹怎么办？  
那，老师，Erik是你的亲人吗？

Erik是你的什么人呢？  
在自己的精神与Erik融合之时，Charles的脑海中突然闪现出这样一句话，他不知道是不是因为方才在训练的时候女孩子们问了太多类似的问题，还是因为回忆中和乳母的对话在这次的精神同调开始时又被展现了出来。

什么是结婚？  
哦，我的小主人，结婚就是建立家庭，也就是成“家”。等你到了结婚的年龄，我也许就该去见哈德斯了。

婚姻是组成“家”的手段，而“家”又是组成城邦的个体。结婚的目的是为了生养合法的子女，从而将财富和权力传递下去。在我们的文化中，经济性是整个婚姻制度的核心，从嫁妆到继承权，从婚礼到葬礼。  
那么为什么我们的灵魂总在呼唤着更贴近灵魂和本源的东西，那渴望之深，仿佛我们所追求的原本就属于我们的，是从我们的身体之中被分开的另一半，是我们与生俱来的相爱的欲望，是我们终生流离求索，宁可一世独殇也不愿放弃的那个结合。

“Charles，睁开你的眼睛。”  
Charles被Erik的声音从记忆中唤醒，他睁开眼，两人共有的精神领域从来都不是一个固定的世界，有时来自Erik的记忆，而有时又是Charles记忆中的场景。  
“这是哪里，Erik？”  
白银之王似乎也对这次两人的精神连结时出现的景象有些震惊，但他很快将自己从记忆中抽离，凝视着Charles的目光炽烈癫狂得如在宴饮之夜的初次面对，却也卑微虔诚得如同已经与他共同度过了他们漫长的一生。  
Erik依旧不语，但Charles已经从他的记忆中得到了答案。这是阿芙洛狄忒女神的神殿——爱与美之神是举行婚礼之前人们祭拜的诸多神明之中的最后一位。  
“这不是你的记忆，也不是我的。”Charles终于明白了爱人那震惊的神色中为何会有一丝尴尬，却不知道此时他自己的脸颊上也飘出了两朵绯红的云彩。  
“这也许是我父母的记忆，或是我们内心一直存在的……别去管他了，Charles，来看这个。”

Charles看向白银之王那肌肉紧实却不过分粗壮的手臂，那手腕上多了一个银色的手环，上面固定着一条长长的锁链——长到铺满了整个神殿的地面，长到无法去衡量它的长度。  
而银链的另一端，是一个和Erik的手环一模一样的银环，此时正被Erik放在了他的手中。

*你们盼望从对方那里得到的究竟是什么呢？火神赫淮斯托斯拿着他的铁匠的工具问他们，你们是不是想尽可能在一起，日夜都不分离？如果你们的愿望是这样，我可以把你们熔成一片，焊成一块，两人合为一个，在世一天就在一起活一天，作为一个人活着，死了也一块儿到哈德斯的阴间，两人一道死。  
*这正是那两个遇到了自己的另一半的人所渴求的，他们听了这番话之后，再没有盼望其他的任何事了。【1】

“对不起，姑娘们，我向你们保证，以后在训练中我绝对不会随便离开。我们刚才说到哪里了？”年龄并没有比学员大多少的教师小跑着回到训练馆，气喘吁吁地说。  
“说到在精神同调中建立两人之间的连接，老师，具象化到底是不是一个好的方法呢？”  
“是啊老师，如果把同伴用锁链和自己绑在一起呢？是不是就能避免她坠入那条觉醒的深渊？”

“嗯，这个……关于具象化的具体方式。”Charles不自然地换了个姿势坐在地上，右手下意识地抚摸着自己左手的手腕，“每个人的喜好可能会不同吧，不过，如果用锁链的话，我建议你在链子上加上个漂亮一点的手环。  
“这样就算是绑着你的同伴，感觉也好像温柔些。”  
……

“你的手腕是怎么了？”   
Raven在进场之前发现Charles今天总是在跟自己的左手腕过意不去，这已经是第多少次了，他什么饰物也没有佩戴，却总是去抚摸那里。难道是伤到了么，她看不出到底有什么问题 。   
可被她这样一说，她的哥哥反倒有一种被揭穿了秘密的慌张。 

女性的直觉告诉她这值得追根刨底，若不是马上就要开始进行双人同调的试验的话。  
但她没想到那么快就知道了——在他们两个精神相通的时候。

记忆的海啸迎面而来， 童年对Xavier兄妹来讲都不是愉快的时光，异能使他们过早地成熟。而Xavier家的卡珊德拉，是注定不被人相信的预言家。

父亲不相信她的梦，执意奔赴了一场没有回路的旅程。  
母亲不相信她的梦，嫁给了会带给他们家族毁灭的人。  
然后是Charles…….

Raven发现那些被自己埋葬在心底，以为可以就此忘记的过去都被重新揭开，一幕幕地提醒她其实她并未遗忘亦从来不曾原谅。

身为一个女孩子，她更是有Charles不能理解的敏感和烦恼。雅典的女子一生都处于受监护的状态，最初是父亲，然后可能是丈夫，而最后，则是自己的儿子。政治和权力都只属于男人，在古希腊，连爱情都没有给女人留下太多的篇章。世界是由对立的两面组成的，神与人，自由的公民与非自由的奴隶，还有男人与女人。  
那么她们来到这个世界上是为了什么，12岁的她独自一人跪拜在狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯的神殿之中默默地发问。月亮苍白阴冷的光辉让她不寒而栗，女神缄默不语，高高在上地接受她的献祭。

父神宙斯啊，你要给我永恒的童贞，你要给我数不尽的头衔，让我拥有和在太阳神阿波罗匹敌的力量。  
给我弓和箭吧，父亲，让我手擎火把，要束带流苏的齐膝短裙去狩猎凶猛的野兽。  
你要给我二十名女奴，二十名阿姆尼索斯的少女，在我狩猎猞猁和山鹿归来时，她们要擦干净我的猎靴，还要照料我那些跑的飞快的猎犬。  
所有的山岭都要归我，而那些属于男人们的城邦，随你送我多少都可以，那里没有令我着迷的猎物。我将是所有女人的守护神，只有在她们向我发出呼唤时，我才会光顾男人的城邦。【2】

——Raven,回来！  
她对那熟悉的声音置若罔闻，眼中只有神殿中的阿尔忒弥斯——那沉迷于弓箭和狩猎的女神，宙斯和勒托的女儿，她既有哥哥阿波罗的力量和威严，又有着拒人千里之外的冷艳和高贵，骄傲中带着冷酷，甚至是残忍。

——Raven,你不能再前进了，快回来！  
我愿向她献出自己的弓和剑，成为暗夜跟随其后，愿就此化为星辰。

——Raven,停下！  
她无畏地向女神的雕像走去，殊不知前方等待她的并不是眼前的幻像，而是觉醒者的深渊。

幻象是让很多精神同调者中的攻击型战士陷入觉醒深渊的前奏，他们在记忆中看到了自己的脆弱，然后试图用信仰来给予自我解脱。

“通知觉醒者讨伐队待命，试验者许德拉的Raven出现失控前兆。”Stryker作为判决官每次都会亲临试验的现场，以便及时处决觉醒的战士。  
“讨伐队准备完毕，判决官大人，附近的疏散已经开始。”  
“很好，让Emma紧密监视Xavier之子，其余战士一律不许靠近竞技场。”  
“是！”

觉醒的深渊就在不远的地方，那是大地的边界，是人间的最后一站，是所有动用觉醒力量的战士绝对不可以逾越的临界点。  
——跌落深渊就意味着完全觉醒，意味着完全抛弃了身为人类的记忆和本性。

现实的世界被精神领域的画面取代，九头的许德拉引诱着她的主人朝着深渊走去，企图通过完全的觉醒来解放自己的力量。而Raven却以为自己在追寻着可以救赎她的信仰，根本听不到哥哥的呼唤。  
“Raven,停下来。”  
……

远在塔耳塔洛斯地区的Erik突然停下了脚步，他的右手不安地按在着自己左手的手腕上，那是他和Charles在精神领域中建立的铁锁一般坚固的联系，那之间以无限长的白银锁链相连，从此无论相隔多远，他们都能彼此感应到对方。  
锁链发出阵阵颤抖，引得他手上的银环跟着一起碰撞出越来越焦躁的声响。  
而与此同时，觉醒者的气息出现在了他的感知范围之内，白银之王的右手从手腕上移开，放在了背上的大剑上。  
……

“Emma,让开！我知道你在干扰我和Raven的精神同调！”  
Charles的愤怒毫不留情地攻击着白皇后的精神，使她的掩藏再也无法维持而出现在Charles和Raven的精神领域中。  
“你过不去了Xavier之子，看看后边。”白皇后背后是一条宽广而湍急的河水，Raven身处河的彼岸，她的前方就是觉醒的深渊，而河上唯一的桥已经被拆毁。

“Charles，你对我们是太大的威胁。我并不想这样对待Raven的.”  
“不，Emma，我不是威胁，恐怕你马上就能明白了。”  
——我是危险本身。

随着Charles的召唤，一匹黝黑的牝马从他身后的丛林中飞快地朝他跑来，那是传说中狄俄墨得斯的食人马，它啃噬人类的肉体如同普通的马儿咀嚼麦子，大力神赫拉克勒斯的朋友阿珀特洛斯就是葬身于它们的獠牙之下。  
Charles翻身上马，毫不犹豫地朝着湍急的河水奔去。  
……

在这世界上没有两个完全相似的人，即便有，当事人也未必能察觉到在旁人眼中很明显的相似。  
然而Erik这一次显然是例外，和自己的容貌有着惊人相似的觉醒者出现在自己的面前无疑是很少有人能预见到的，但几天前Logan的消息让他迅速将这两件事联系在了一起。

*塔耳塔洛斯的监狱释放了一个可疑的犯人，是Shaw的密令，Stryker也签署了同意。*

“你就是传说中的白银之王么？”觉醒者似乎也发觉了Erik与他自己的相貌及其相似，“有意思，你的内脏应该比人类要美味些，虽然混着一半妖魔的臭味。”  
觉醒者说着摘下自己脖子上的铁链叼在嘴里，逐渐变化为觉醒态——一匹巨大的半人马。

而Erik的目光却被对方刚刚摘下的那条铁链——上面的族徽牢牢抓住。  
……

“Erik,我不知道你有没有听说过那个传闻。”  
“什么传闻，Logan，竟然是我所不知道的？”  
塔耳塔洛斯的驻军首领很难得地露出了犹豫的神色，他手中的烟草被狠狠吸了一口，化作阵阵白烟消散在空气之中。

“我作为庇里奥西人【3】为组织效命了将近半个世纪的时间。  
“12年前，奴隶们被当做试验品拿来和妖魔的血肉结合制造战士——你也是其中的一员，而我是更早的试验品，只是改造的方式不同，组织在我们的身体里注入妖魔的血液，制造出的战士虽然不及半妖的强大，但却足够镇压美塞尼亚的殖民地。  
“这个组织最开始的黑暗也许连你也无法想象，相比之下你我所经历得都不算是最残忍的。  
“你应该知道阿波特泰峡谷的弃婴场吧，斯巴达的传统，刚出生的孩子如果瘦弱畸形，就会被遗弃在泰格托斯山脚下的峡谷中。  
“塔耳塔洛斯是关押失败品的地方，监狱中没有牢笼--你们两个应该最清楚，组织将所有改造失败的战士投入那里任由他们自生自灭，最后存活下来的必定是觉醒者。但有一个角落是特殊的，无论传言的真实与否，Shaw下令释放的犯人就出自那个特殊的牢房——  
“那里的犯人都是用弃婴场的孩子改造的。”

Stelios……这不可能。

Erik躲过觉醒者的第一轮攻击，他抚摸着自己的左腕，唤醒了体内的半人马。银白色的半人马比起完全觉醒的敌人明显要弱势很多，但在主人的激励之下依旧毫不犹豫地开始了厮杀。  
他进入了和Charles共同构建的精神领域，觉醒的深渊就在离他不远的地方。

可这时，他左手的银链再次发出嗡嗡的轰鸣。  
Charles，你出了什么事？  
~~~

Charles驾驭着他的时任马在汹涌的河水之中沉浮，被冲得越来越向下流的瀑布漂去。  
“瀑布的下方是觉醒的深渊，Charles，别怪我没有提醒过你。”Emma冷冷地注视着河水中的受难者，“你也许会比你的妹妹更早坠入深渊也说不定。”

水流吞没了黑色的食人马和它的主人，白皇后惋惜地转头望向Raven的方向，少女还在无意识地朝着深渊走去，她离坠落已经只有一步之遥了。

如果Emma当时知道接下来要发生的事，她也许就不会因为走神而错过了那个戏剧性的画面。

一条银色的铁链不知道是从什么地方出现的，很快由一条变成了无数条，密密麻麻地交织成一张网，及时地接住了坠落深渊的少女。  
而另一边，黑色食人马的背上张开了一双巨大的黑色翅膀，美杜莎的头颅被砍下，海神波塞冬之子从她脖颈的切口处浴血而生。  
“这不可能。”  
飞马冲上云霄，朝锁链飞来的方向跑去。  
……

“你居然还有时间分神去帮别人，No.1的白银之王?我是不是被你小看了呢？”  
银白色的半人马在被刺穿了胸膛的时候发出惨叫，叫声在弃婴场的山谷中发出恐怖的回响。  
觉醒者恼怒地用利刃将Erik朝觉醒的深渊推去，逼得他不得不放弃觉醒态，胸口传来的剧痛让他睁开了眼睛。  
对方也已经恢复了人的形态，他长得真的很像他，除了那一头长发之外，几乎连冷笑的样子都与他相似。

母亲躲起来哭泣的模样又出现在了眼前，为了他那个出生没多久就被剥夺了生存权利的弟弟。  
Stelios。

“我不会杀你，白银之王。  
“跟随我，成为我的同伴，这世界将属于我等大能者，人类将跪倒在我们脚下，半妖战士将成为我们的食粮。  
“你是我的同类，我能分辨得出，我们合力就可以统治整个大陆。  
“到了那一天时，我需要你在我身边，  
“我的朋友。  
“我的兄弟。”

“我很抱歉。”

“什么？”

银白色的长枪从觉醒者的背后飞来，将他击中，Erik再次以半人马的形态出现，而它的身后立着一匹黝黑的飞马——马背上的人紧紧抓着一条银色的锁链，锁链的另一端在白银之王的手中。  
觉醒者倒在地上，他松开了手，手中的项链在画出了一条漂亮的曲线之后跌落在Erik的面前。

Erik再次听见了复仇女神的怒吼，她手举火把和无数毒蛇，叫嚣着说你这个懦夫，究竟还需要等待多少个亲人的血才肯举起你的剑？

很快，Erik捡起Stelios的项链，将它戴在了自己的脖颈上，复仇的火焰终有一天吞噬一切。  
……

究竟是什么时候开始，Erik的模样渐渐变成了那时的Stelios。  
你是我的同类，我的兄弟，这世界将属于我等大能者，人类将跪倒在我们脚下。  
“你去休息吧，David.”  
“好的，父亲。”  
这难道也是你我的结局，Erik?

TBC

注：  
【1】取自《会饮篇》中阿里斯托芬（公元前446-前385）的发言，比文中设定的年代晚了半个多世纪。   
【2】节选自卡利马科斯所著的《阿尔忒弥斯》。  
【3】古斯巴达分为三个阶层：第一是斯巴达人，属于贵族和军事集团，所谓的“军官阶级的斯巴达人”，Erik的家族原本属于这个阶层；第二是Logan所属的庇里奥西人，是斯巴达人在征服拉哥尼亚的过程中被驱逐到边区的居民，他们有人身自由，但没有政治权利，是所谓的“非军官阶级的斯巴达人”；第三就是希洛人，他们是古代美塞尼亚人的后裔，是斯巴达在征服拉哥尼亚和美塞尼亚的过程中被征服的族群，处于斯巴达国家奴隶的地位，Erik的家族被污蔑之后成为此阶层的人。


End file.
